


Last Hope of Mankind Book 1 (On Hiatus)

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Aragorn Raised By Orc Warlord [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Battle, Blood Magic, Child Soldiers, Culture Shock, Dúnadans, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, Healing Magic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Orc raised Aragorn, Punishment, Religion, Religious Content, Rites of Passage, Rituals, Slavery, Spoilers, Transgender, Transgender Female to Male, War, Warlord Aragorn in training, black magic, some chapters are beta read, warg cub, wife stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this times? Are they any different from elves, humans and any other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn from them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

Chapter 1 Beta Read from slytherin-mafia around the year 2008.

Chapter 1 renewed Beta Read from Emmithar at the of date Tuesday January 12, 2010. 

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: AU Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this times? Are they any different from elves, humans and any other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn from them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

-

"A nation is a society united by a delusion about its ancestry and by common hatred of its neighbors."  
\--William Ralph Inge

-

Chapter One

-

"Estel!"

He heard his brother, Elladan, son of Lord Elrond of Imladris, cry out. Estel, barely blocked the orc's sword that was aimed to his head. The orc growled in annoyance, kicking out with a quick motion. The boy hissed as the orc knocked him off his feet, falling hard on the ground.

"I'm coming, little brother!"

He rolled to his right as the orc stabbed the ground, the creature missing him only by a few inches. Estel reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. His eyes widened in horror as the orc followed him with hellish cries, raising his bloody sword above his head, ready to kill him with a fatal blow. Estel's sword was forgotten on the ground behind the orc, dropped when he had tried to get away. The only weapon he had now was a small hand knife, and he knew it wouldn't hold out long against this wild beast before him.

The orc drew near, a gruesome smile on his face, seemingly ready to take his prize. Estel knew that it would have been a lie to say he wasn't afraid. Quickly he backed up, trying to a find a way to run, tripping over his own feet in the process. Suddenly his vision of the orc was blocked by a dark blur. Elladan had moved between them, swinging his sword at the orc.

"Run, Estel!"

Estel hesitated; he didn't want to leave his older brother behind to fight the orc. But Elrohir, Elladan's twin, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the fierce battle.

"Run, Estel, Ada (dad) would skin us alive if you were hurt or killed!" Elrohir told him, pushing him away from the battlefield and towards the unknown forest. A forest none of the elves knew about. Surely Elrohir was insane for wanting him to go this way.

"What about you and Elladan? Both of you will be killed!" Estel cried. More than anything he wanted to stay and help his older brothers and the other elves from Imladris fight.

"Don't worry about us, Estel! Now run! Do as you are told and don't look back! I said RUN, NOW!" Elrohir yelled as he raced back to the battle. Estel could only watch as the elf faded back into the fray of the battle, a strange feeling of emptiness overcoming him.

Estel had no choice. Either it was cowardice or obedience. Pausing to give the area one last look, Estel did as he was told. The battle cries behind him faded as he ran nonstop. Darkness crept around him like a thick blanket. Here the forest grew so thick that neither sunlight, nor wind, could creep in. Still he ran, jumping over the thick roots from the trees and making his way even further into the forest.

After what felt like forever, Estel came to a stop, falling onto his knees, and hugged himself.

He shouldn't have run. He should never have listened to and obeyed his brother. What kind of warrior runs away from a battle? Leaving his only family that he has ever known, aside from his mother, to their deaths? What kind of warrior was he when he left his friends, making them think that he was a coward?

He was a failure and always would be. Estel knew that he was weak among his brethren, the Elven Race that he lived with since the death of his father, Arathorn. The only human he knew was his own mother, who had always told him that he would someday be like his father. But deep down, Estel believed that he never would.

His father was a Dúnadan warrior. Dúnadans were a powerful, strong race, the sons and daughters of elves and humans, though they were neither. They lived twice as long as any humans around them, but with these wars, no one ever knew how long a Dúnadan truly ever lived. Some said they could live for hundreds of years, which was still considerably short in comparison with the immortality of elves.

Estel took in deep breaths as he glanced around. 'Where am I?' he asked himself. Fear crept through his heart when he discovered that he was lost.

But he couldn't be lost! Dúnadans didn't get lost! They remembered where they where, and always were able to find their way back. Estel punched the ground in anger. He should've looked around when he was running from the battle. If he had, then he wouldn't be lost!

Slowly Estel got up, shaking slightly. He cursed his weak body, slightly wishing that he was strong like an elf. He looked around seeing nothing but dirt, trees and bushes. There were no paths or trails; the forest was like unmarked maze.

He walked to the closest tree, pulling out his small hand knife, and carved an elven mark in the bark. It would mean nothing to any by-passers, but Estel hoped that his brothers would find it. Now he only had to figure out what way he should go. Should he go straight ahead? Or right maybe? Perhaps left was а better choice? He didn't know.

'I wish Ada (dad), Elladan and Elrohir were here,' he thought, choosing a direction and heading that way. Little did he know that he was headed in the same direction that he had just come from.

-  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Elladan swung the blade, quickly chopping off the orc's head. Black blood gushed from the lifeless corpse, as it fell with a large thump onto the blood-stained battlefield. Elladan looked up and relief filled his heart as he saw his twin brother dispose of another orc. Elrohir returned his glance with a grin, nodding as if to say he was alright. The others around them, fellow elves, scoured the remains in search of survivors, and finishing with orcs that had somehow been overlooked in the fray.

Elrohir walked up to Elladan with a large smile. Elladan smiled back, but then stopped. He had spotted an orc that was still alive. Looking at it, Elladan guessed it was a young one. Its yellow eyes glared at him in anger and hatred. Its yellow sharp teeth gritted in pain, hands bound to the deep wound that crossed its gut. Rich dark blood poured from it. Slowly the orc was dying, but not without a fight. Its breath was getting shallower in each passing moment. Elladan pulled out his hand knife; he would not allow the creature to live, not even to suffer a slow death. He could tell that the young orc knew his end was near.

As he drew near, the orc cried out, shouting something that Elladan could not understand. Elves did not speak in the Black Tongue, but he could only guess that the creature was spouting off in curses.

"Glob ta! Ta lufut nar mar! Glob, Karanzol nar mabus--" (1)

The orc could speak no more. Elladan had cut its throat, dark blood spilling over his hands. The elf looked at them, trying to wipe away the sticky fluid. Looking at it, he could see that it was black, but when he rubbed it on his hands it turned… crimson? It was strange, but Elladan didn't have time to think about it, his thoughts turning to other matters.

'Where was Estel?' Elladan looked around, hoping that he would see the young human safe and sound. But Estel wasn't to be seen. "Where is Estel?!"

Elrohir's face became pale. "I thought Estel was with you."

"No! Do you think he's--"

"No, brother. I told him to--"

"Told him what? Elrohir?" Elladan voice became fearful. Was Estel taken by some of the orcs that had escaped? Or was he dead?

"I told him to-- run in the forest, away from the battle."

"You idiot!" Elladan yelled at his twin. What was he thinking? "That forest is cursed, Elrohir! Why did you do that?"

"I thought to keep him safe," Elrohir cried.

"We have to look for him. Or Ada (dad) will kill us! And what will Gileen do when she finds out that we condemned her only son to the cursed forest?"

"We'll find him, or die trying." Elrohir said slowly.

"You forget that Estel is not an elf. He is only a human, a human child."

"Don't worry, brother. Estel is strong. His fate is not to die in the forest, I promise you that."

"Aye, brother." Elladan hissed. He was still angry with his twin. He would yell with his brother later, however, now wasn't the time to do so. Estel was missing.

"My Lord Elladan," Elladan looked up at the voice that called his name. Dyalain, one of the surviving elven soldiers, walked up. "What should we do with the slain orcs, my lord?"

"Leave them." Elladan hissed. He knew he shouldn't take his anger out at everyone around him, but his worry for the human boy had taken precedence over simple matters. Elladan turned and started to walk towards the forest, with Elrohir.

"My Lord, what is wrong?"

"Estel is missing."

Dyalain's eyes widened, "And you think he's in the forest?"

Elladan didn't answer, his brother taking over.

"I know he's there. Tell the others to help search for him."

"As you wish, my Lord." Dyalain said bowing his head in respect, before heading off to gather the others.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,234

(1) roughly translated in Black Speech "Spare me! I fight no more! Mercy me elf--"

Read and Review

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	2. Arrival of the Orc Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel (Aragorn) is found but still alone.

First Beta-ed by slytherin-mafia around the year 2008.

Renewed Beta-ed by emmithar at the date of Wednesday January 13, 2010.

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"He who has faith has…an inward reservoir of courage, hope, confidence, calmness,  
And assuring trust that all will come out well - even thought to the world it may  
Appear to come out most badly."

-

Chapter Two

-

'It's getting late,' Estel thought as he jumped off a tree root, landing softly on the forest floor. He looked around, searching for someone that would know how to get out of this forest. Estel snorted at the thought. What kind of a sane person would ever come into this cursed forest? No one that he knew or had heard of. He was hungry, and tired, a yawn escaping from him. It wouldn't hurt to rest for a while, would it?

Estel walked to the sheltered tree truck. Just below the tree were soft clovers, a perfect place to rest. Sleepily the boy curled into a ball, making sure that he still had his pocket knife in his hand in case he should need it. But as he fell asleep, he was unaware of the two dark figures that approached.

-  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

In the darkness of the forest the two creatures moved without hesitation, talking back and forth in their own tongue. They were moving along when one of them came to a stop, his gaze drawn to a strange form nestled in the clovers at the base of one of the trees.

"Aye, Vashnak what is that over there? There by that tree truck?"

"Don't know, Proshnak. Let's go and find out."

Vashnak was a tall young youth of his orc tribe called Hellên Acerbus. He had long black dreadlocks that were pulled back into a ponytail with a ragged cloth. His clothes were worn and ragged, being hand-me-downs from his older brother Boshnak . The only armor he possessed was a silver chainmail that he had taken from a human corpse. The man had been killed by Vashnak's sword, which was now under his short del, strapped to his leather belt. Along with his sword were leather and cloth bags that he always carried.

Proshnak, the younger brother, was in a similar fashion. He did not wear any armor like his brother, however, and his own del hung loosely on him, easily showing that it was still too big for him. He was a young child, even by human standards. He too carried a sword, but it was lighter and smaller than true battle swords were. Proshnak looked quite like his mother; he was short like her, and unlike other orcs which bore brutal faces, his seemed to hold a gentler, kinder face. Proshnak still had his innocence, having neither been in a battle, nor causing any deaths. He had yet to even witness one, unlike so many of his kind.

The two orcs walked forward cautiously, getting a better look of the creature that was sound asleep by the tree trunk. The unknown figure was a youngling; Vashnak guessed by how small it looked. It reminded him of his younger brother. This creature, however, was unlike his brother. It was the palest creature he had ever seen, dead or alive. This thing also wore strange clothing, but it was not unarmed, a small hand knife securely in its grip. It was clearly that it wasn't a beast.

"What is it?" Proshnak asked his older brother, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"I don't know. I think it's an elf or a human maybe?" Vashnak thought out loud. He knew that his brother had never seen either before, and the only humans Vashnak had laid eyes upon were large, blundering creatures that were clad in so much armor they could barely move. Yet, the elders of their king always spoke of these strange evil creatures that would hunt and kill orcs. Since birth they were taught to stay away from them; the elves and humans. While other orc tribes spoke of war and revenge against the free races of Middle Earth, others, like themselves, had hidden away for many thousands of years, believing that time would pass and that others would forget.

"Maybe." Proshnak agreed. "You think it's good enough to eat? I'm hungry." Vashnak rolled his eyes to his idiotic brother's hunger for meat. This could be a human or an elf that was sent to kill them and he was worrying about his hungry stomach!

If this being was sent to dispose of them, then why was it sleeping here? Surely he should be doing something, even if it was only a simply scouting job. It seemed strange.

"You've eaten just an hour ago, Proshnak! And we can't eat it! It looks too young. And father did say elves and humans weren't good enough to eat anyway." Vashnak told him. He pulled his sword from his leather belt as he stepped away from the tree

Proshnak nodded, following him. "Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?"

"I don't know. What were you thinking?" Vashnak said, again rolling his eyes.

"Let's bring her to the village!" Proshnak blurted out loud suddenly.

"Can't. He might be too heavy for us to carry him. And what if he wakes up? What then? How do we know this elf--human thing wouldn't kill us?" Proshnak argued, folding his arms. The creature looked small enough, but living things were often heavy. And there was no way he was getting close enough to touch it; there was no telling what it might be capable of. Even though their father would be proud of them for making the effort. What great hunters they would be if they could bring home such a kill?

"How do you know she is a he?" Proshnak asked him. Slowly Vashnak looked at his brother in disbelief. What kind of a question was that?

"I know it's a he, Proshnak. It looks like a he." How could he ask that kind of question anyway at a time like this?

"Well, I'm calling 'he' a she. She looks too much like a girl. She hardly has any hair, and look how small she is," Proshnak argued, only to end up being slapped on the back of his head. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Because you are a moron!" Vashnak said angrily.

"I'm not!" Proshnak yelled back.

"ARE TOO!"

"I'M--,"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Vashnak yelled, making his younger brother fall silent. What if there was more than one of these strange creatures out here? They would be able to hear them, and surely they would follow.

"Why?" Proshnak asked bitterly.

"We need to tell father what we just found. Come on."

"Aye, okay. Shh, now. She is sleeping." Proshnak said happily, following his brother towards their village. As they did so, Vashnak rolled his eyes. Proshnak was still too young to realize the severity of what they had just found, and what it could possibly mean for all of them in the future.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 1,787

Vashank: an orc name that I found when I was looking through good Orc names though Google. It was in a list of names in a WoW (World of Warcraft) website that people just made up to make it look orc-ish.

Proshnak: Another orc name that was in the list that I told you about above.

Hellên Acerbus: the word "Hellên" means "Tribe" in Latin and "Acerbus" means "death" in Romanian. I just put the two words together because it looked cool.

Boshnak: again a name from the list from above. As I type this story, I figured just to help me and you guys out the names with the names ending with "nak" are related into one another.

Del: is a cotton fabric wrap that look like a dress tired at the waist. Men's del could either be short or long. Women always have long ones. Dels were lined with fur for winter wear, while in summer they were just made from cotton. There was no pockets in a del, eating utensils and anything else you wish to carry was hung from your belt.

Please Read and Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	3. Vision from the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel is attacked by wolves but saved...friend or foe?

First Beta-ed by slytherin-mafia around the year 2008.

Renewed Beta-ed by emmithar at the date of Thursday January 21, 2010.

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"Ten Soldiers wisely led will beat a hundred without a head"  
\--Euripides

-

Chapter Three

-

A White Tiger was in front of him. Its bright blue eyes stared at him, as if studying him to see what he would do next. Kaghed, Warlord of the Kingdom of Matryia and tribal leader of Hellên Acerbus, grabbed his sword, waiting for it to attack. But the young tiger did not attack. Instead it walked closer, Kaghed staring at it with caution.

'What is this vision telling me?' he asked himself. As the White Tiger approached him, Kaghed could see around its neck a black corded necklace with a rounded amulet, beads and claws hanging from it. Looking at it closer, Kaghed eyes widened as he recognized it. It was the mark of his family that they had given to their children; telling others that this child was their heir. But his kin neither worshiped, nor did they view the White Tiger as a spirit from the Gods. For the White Tiger was a Human Spirit, one that guided humans to the next world. What did this mean? Was this a child from another kind, or a child that was half of his kin?

The White Tiger walked past him, walking through the shadows. It turned back, and to Kaghed's surprise it was no longer a White Tiger that he now saw. It was a human child. The child wore Elvin clothing; he had bright blue eyes, and dark hair. The young child smiled at him as if he knew him. Kaghed looked down around the boy's neck. There was the same necklace that the White Tiger had worn.

Suddenly, the boy turned into a young man, not yet in his kin a full adult, but much older and wiser looking. The man was no longer wearing Elvin armor, as Kaghed thought he would. Instead the young man wore pieces of Orc armour and Ranger clothing, the same type that he himself wore. The human's sword was of elven-made, Kaghed thought, as he remembered many times before that many Elves used to try to kill him in battles. He didn't recognize the sword of who it belong to, for it was an ancient type of sword that he guessed had been made thousands of years before; around the time of his birth or before.

The young man nodded and bowed at him as if saying a goodbye for the last time or perhaps for a very long time. Slowly the young man disappeared before replying, "Kaghed... Kaghed..."

Slowly the vision faded.

-

Kaghed woke up with a start, grabbing his hand knife from under his pillow. He was back into reality, in his tent. Quickly Kaghed got dressed, grabbing his sword as he went. Outside the cold morning air swept though him. A young orc child ran past him, chasing a warg pup down the muddy paths through the clearing that they had made up a few short decades ago. That was when their whole tribe had come to this forest to escape the humans from Rohan; humans had killed many strong orcs of their tribe long ago. Kaghed sighed in frustration, still thinking of what he had witnessed in his vision.

'What was the vision supposed to mean?' As he thought this, Kaghed walked up to one of the females, who handed him a chuck of meat from a doe that was caught in the forest just a few hours ago.

Kaghed gladly took it from the young female, who batted her eyes at him. Kaghed shook his head, quickly walking away. The elders of the tribes kept telling him to get a mate, which in his opinion he was not ready for. There were many young females that would gladly become his mate if he chose, he knew, but he couldn't. War was coming, and he couldn't make any female mateless. He had seen from a young age of what happened to his mother when his father never came home from a battle.

As he thought this, two orc children ran out of the forest in high speed, running to an older male orc. Kaghed sighed. What were Prasshnak's sons up to now?

They were cries of fear coming from the enlarging group. Something was not right. Something was wrong, very wrong, he could feel it. Kaghed approached the group. Vashnak and Proshnak were in the middle, telling all who would listen of what they had witnessed in the forest just a few moments ago.

"Dad, we found an elf or a human in the forest!" Proshnak blurted out to their father. Praashnak, son of Kraanak, looked at his youngest son in disbelief. Kaghed did as well. What was he talking about? What elf or human? There hadn't been one of those in this forest for years!

"What are you blabbing on about? What elf or human, son?" Praashnak asked him.

"That's what we mean, father. A youngling by the looks of it. We must show you—" Vashnak stopped, after seeing Kaghed, their leader, standing there in the crowd.

"Tell us from the beginning, Vashnak," Kaghed demanded from him. 'An elf or human child? Was this being from his visions? What were God and their kin spirits trying to tell him?' He had to know.

"Well—" Vashnak started, hesitating as if unsure.

"Me and Vashnak were walking in the forest, minding our own business. You know walking around," Proshnak said, seeing that his brother was not speaking. Kaghed nodded, turning to the younger brother.

"Then I saw this strange figure lying on the ground in a tree truck! What kind of being would sleep in a tree?"

"Get to the point, Proshnak!" Vashnak told his brother in a harsh tone.

Proshnak looked at his brother with a glare before continuing his story. "Me and Vashnak came closer. It was a female elf, or a human, I think," Proshnak said in an afterthought.

Kaghed looked at the orc child strangely. 'A female? Surly it wasn't the boy that he had seen in his vision?'

"It's a he, Proshnak," Vashnak said, folding his arms in front of him.

"How can it be a he? It looked too female-ish!"

'So they can't agree on the gender? Only they could argue over gender at times like this,' Kaghed thought, trying not to throttle the two orc children in front of him.

"Both elven and human children do look similar, even in gender. Are you sure, it was elf or human?" Kaghed asked them. They both nodded.

"We thank you for telling us. Can you both show us where this being is?"

"Aye, come on! Before she wakes!" Proshnak said. Kaghed followed the two orc children, telling all to stay in the village, as six other males and a few females followed. One could never be too careful.

-  
o0o0o0o0o  
-

Estel woke up with a start. 'What was that?' Estel slowly got up, raising his knife in front of him. Was he just imagining things?

'I better start moving,' he thought. 'Ada and the others would worry about me.' But where to go? Everything around him was the same in every direction. Nothing but trees, and bushes; there were no visible paths. Birds chipped above him, looking up he saw nothing but the tree tops.

Just as he was starting to walk, he stopped in horror as he heard a blood-curling howl that echoed though the still forest. Everything around him became quiet. No birds were chirping, no wind was blowing through the trees tops, no bugs were buzzing around. It was as if the forest itself knew something foul was near. Someone or something was ready to kill...

Estel's heart beat faster within his chest, his breathing quickening. He had the feeling that was telling him to run; he knew that he was being watched. But how could he run without knowing where to go?

A growl was behind him. Slowly Estel turned his head to where he heard the growl.

A dark figure walked into the clearing. It was a wolf.

The wolf was very large; its ratty black coat was covered with mud and insects. Its yellow orbs of eyes glared at him with longing hatred, its yellow razor sharp teeth dripped of saliva, blood and foam. From what Ada had told him about wild dogs, he knew that this thing had rabies. If he was bitten, it didn't matter if he escaped, he would still die a horribly painful death. And this wolf knew it.

Estel slowly walked back, hitting his back against a tree. He watched in horror as the wolf's pack showed up. They were crowded around him. He was trapped.

Estel raised his knife in front of them, waving it around in front of him at every wolf that walked closer to him. The pack moved closer, mocking him, treasuring his fear and dread of their victim before them.

Then a hot boil pain shot up though him. Estel felt his blood drip down from right arm and upper part of his chest. His skin and muscles were torn from the side of his upper arm as one of the wolves bite into the right side of his arm between his elbow and his neck. Estel screamed, crying for help, knowing that no one would hear him. No one was close enough to hear him.

The other elves were right. He was weak. He was not fit to live. It was his destiny to die here and to be fed to these wild blood-thirsty wolves. If only they would kill him instantly, instead of letting him feel pain beyond belief. It wouldn't be so bad to die if he was already dead.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Estel cried again, praying that someone would hear his cries . He didn't want to die, even if it was his fate. No! He was too young, even in human years he was still a child! He was only eleven years old; he hadn't seen the world yet!

Estel fell onto his knees. Finally the wolf let go. The wolves circled him, playing with him, still treasuring the feel of his pain and helplessness.

The wolf leader jumped for the kill.

Its head fell on to Estel's lap, as its lifeless corpse fell in front of him with a thud.

Battle cries pierced though the forest, as large dark figures appeared, killing all the wolves in one fast motion.

Before Estel fell unconscious he thought the others had found him, that Ada and his brothers had come. As an unknown person caught him before he fell to the ground, he thought, 'Finally Ada and the others found me...' It felt like forever before the darkness surrounded him.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,717

(1) Warlord: is the Orc form of speech which means King or Ruler of a Orc Kingdom. Warlords (or at times when females are ruling they are called War-maidens) are usually the cleverest, the strongest, the firstborns of the past Warlord (maiden), bravest of their royal line.

(2) Matryia: An orc kingdom beyond Mordor. It was a large country, behind Mount Doom. It is said to be a thriving country before wars were fought when many traveled west into Middle Earth thousands years before. It is said that Lord Elrond's great-great-great parents were one of the millions who traveled west who helped founded Rivendell during the First Age

There are few reading of Matryia, it said to be myth. Very few had traveled there and said to never return. (note this not from LotR but my own mind).

(3) Warg(s): is a term used to describe the evil wolves in the LotR movies/books who were used as mounts by orcs. They could only harm others when darkness had fallen. They were simply giant wolves that roamed Rhovanion and the wilds to the east of the Misty Mountains. It is believed that the name originally applied to the werewolves that plagued Middle-Earth; evil spirits that took form only at night, preying on the flesh of anything they caught. It is also rumored that they had a crude understanding of the Black Speech.

In my story I used wargs as both a pet or/and a beast of burden depending of what the owner wants. When a warg is fully grown, they are large as horses and can carry a ton of weight. Orcs use them as horses. In Ancient times, at Matryia they were used for guarding gates. Like the Mongols in Our world, orcs also use these wargs for their milk.

Read and Review

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	4. A Human Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel is found. The Elves are still looking for him.

First Beta-ed by slytherin-mafia around the year 2008.

Renewed Beta-ed by emmithar at the date of Friday February 05, 2010.

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"Death is no more then passing one room tin another  
But there's a difference for me, you know  
Because in that other room, I shall be able to see"  
\--Helen Keller

-

 

Chapter Four

-

"She's over here!" Proshnak whispered loudly. The band of orcs followed the two orc children as they silently ran through the thick forest. They walked in silence and left no footprints; much as their elvin cousins. There were ten of them altogether, two of which were only orc children and one was their warlord. Each of them wore armor made of both fur and leather from creatures of the forest; their black symbol-covered bows hung from their backs, and their razor sharp swords were grasped in their hands ready for battle.

Their cotton and leather clothes were covered in sweat as they ran though the forest, unlike their kin from the lands of Mordor, who were more like dwarves than elves, even though elfish blood was running though their veins. Many humans didn't know it, but they, orcs from Mordor, and every elven race were related in blood; and in every party they would never admit it.

Warlord Kaghed raised his sword closer to himself, with a grace that no one would ever thought an orc would possess. Shortly, the others of his group did the same, knowing that their warlord had strange feelings when something was amiss. They were right, unknowingly, as Kaghed took many deep breaths to calm his ill thoughts. 'They must go faster. Something is near, something terrible is going to happen!' he thought. "Are we near, Proshnak?" Kaghed asked the young orc child, who looked up to him in awe.

"Aye, warlord! She is just over there!" Proshnak whispered, as he pointed at where he and his brother had seen her--him, but stopped in horror of what was in front of them though the thicket of the trees.

There was a small dark figure surrounded by a pack of bloodthirsty wolves, raising its hand knife at the hideous creatures before him. Kaghed covered his nose, as a strong stench went up his sensitive nose. 'Argh, blood and filth... worse than the smell of battle and death,' Kaghed thought.

"What are we going to do, my lord?" Erigdish, one of the Guardians of Hellên Acerbus, asked Kaghed. He had a soft heart when children were in danger.

"It's a human male child," Kaghed muttered under his breath, ignoring what Erigdish asked him. He himself hadn't seen a human child this close before. Whenever he was in a human village, the male humans always protected their helpless women and children from them. 'He looks so young, so small...' Were all human children that small? Or did this child look that small because they were far away from him? Or was it because of his age? 'Is this the human child in my visions?' he wondered.

Just as he thought this, a wolf jumped on top of the human child, teeth sinking into the boy's arm. Kaghed's heart leapt up in his throat in horror. They were too late. A child's scream pierced through the quiet forest, making everyone witnessing this cruel event cringe. They watched as the human fell onto his knees, expecting the wolf to move in for the kill.

And fall the human did, but not in death. Instead the human stayed on his knees, holding the wound with small fingers, blood spilling out between them.

The human child knelt there in front of the alpha leader, hissing in pain, his face fallen in terror. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" the child cried, praying that any God from the heavens above would try and save him.

Kaghed looked up in the sky, not knowing what to do. A fearful, whispering voice was in the air. Where was it coming from?

No please... I don't want to die like this! I'm too young to die! I'm only 11 years old!

Kaghed's eyes widened. Was he hearing the child's thoughts?

...The other elves were right...

'Elves? He lives with elves? I thought he was human,' Kaghed thought confused.

...I am too weak. I am not fit to live. It is my destiny to die here and be fed to these wolves...

'No child is condemned to die, young one,' Kaghed thought sadly to the child.

The wolves started to circle around the young child. 'I have to do something or the child will surely die!' Kaghed thought. The only thing that kept holding him back was the thought of 'what if there's more of them?'

The wolf leader jumped for the kill.

Kaghed didn't think twice. He lept up through the trees, yelling his battle cries, raising his sword above his head, just as the wolf was mere inches from killing the poor child, unaware that a spiritual connection had started to form between them both.

Kaghed chopped off the wolf's head which landed in the child's lap covering the child's front with the wolf's blood. The wolf's corpse fell with a large thump. The other wolves in the pack didn't know what was happening until it was too late. The rest of the band of orcs appeared out of nowhere, jumping though the trees after their leader, killing them all.

Kaghed turned to face the child. The human's face was pale from the loss of blood. His dark eyes were drooping in exhaustion. Kaghed approached the child, catching him before he fell face down on to the forest floor. The child closed his eyes, a ghostly smile spread across his angelic face, snuggling into Kaghed's warm body heat. Kaghed tightened his hold of the child, as the boy grabbed his armor with a firm hold as any child would do to a parent. Kaghed wondered why he suddenly felt strange; he wanted to protect this child, as if it was his very own. But why?

...Finally, Ada and the others found me...

Kaghed gently sat the child down, sliding the child's grip from his armor and covering him with his cloak. He watched as the child fell into unconsciousness.

"Is she--is he dead?"

Kaghed looked up to the orc child; Proshnak's eyes were wide in shock as he looked around himself, seeing the wolves' corpses. Kaghed sighed in defeat, as this was the orc child's first time seeing true death. Seeing how life could be taken by any life form... Kaghed hoped it wouldn't hurt the orc child's innocence. His older brother, Vashnak took Proshnak into his breast, hugging him.

"No. He is now resting," Kaghed told him. He looked up at the rest of the restless group.

"Leave the beasts where they are to rot. We must bring the human child to the witch healer."

"But Chieftain! Do you think this is wise to bring a human to the clan? What if his kin comes looking for him?" one of the orcs asked in disbelief.

"Then we will let his kin take him, Aguk. We must not let the child die. Now go, I'll carry the child," Kaghed said firmly.

The others did not question his strange motives. Kaghed had been ruling their clan for years since the death of his uncle. He had never led them astray, and so Kaghed knew that they trusted him.

Kaghed carried the child as gently as he could. It was awkward, for he had never before carried a child. He had none of his own, and no younger siblings that he had taken into his care.

The child whimpered, blood still pouring from the wound. Kaghed covered it with a cloth that he carried with him.

Then something shimmered to his right. Picking it up with his free hand, he picked it up-- a dagger. It was stained with black and red blood, and after sniffing it, the first thought that came to mind was 'Mordor'.

Did the child fight against the orcs from Mordor before he came here? Or was this child attacked by a band of orcs, separated from his family after his escape? Kaghed tightened his hold of the child, thinking of all the 'what ifs'.

"I'm here, young one. Everything is going to be alright. I'll protect you," Kaghed whispered in the child's ear.

The child slept on.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Elladan sneered at his twin brother, Elrohir, as the young elf looked down in shame. They still hadn't found their brother. The band of elves had looked, had called for the young human, not knowing what fate had brought the young child.

'It's Elrohir fault that Estel is missing!' Elladan thought angrily, looking behind a tree in the dark forest, hoping beyond hope that he would find Estel sleeping peacefully. But sadly there was nothing there.

"Milord," Elladan snapped his head up, glaring at whoever disturbed his thoughts.

Dyalain bit his bottom lip nervously before he continued. "We must return home. I know it pains you that we cannot find Estel. But you need rest and a healer, milord"

Elladan knew Dyalain was right. He needed rest. But Rivendell was several days away. Estel was far too young to be out here by himself. Surely Dyalain meant well, but he would not let his younger brother die out here.

"No, Dyalain," Elladan hissed. "Keep searching."

"My lord, this is foolish! You are bleeding for the Gods' sakes! The band of orcs that escaped will come back with much more force and surely they will continue to Imladris! We must speak with Lord Elrond and warn him of what may come. There are others that can stay and keep searching for the boy."

Elladan sighed. He knew Dyalain was right. It was their duty to protect their kingdom. But Estel was his brother, he had to find him! And what would his father and Estel's mother say, if they were to come back without Estel?

"Then go, Dyalain. Take your group and go to Imladris and tell Lord Elrond, my father, of what we found. I will stay here to search for Estel."

"You are injured! You must come with us to Imladris! You will die if you stay. Surely Estel would want for you to go back to Imladris to heal. He will understand. Send your brother, Lord Elrohir and his group, to stay here to search for him. Please, milord, please try to understand. I've known you since you were a child, and your father since he was a child too. He would want for you to return," Dyalain said, pleading for him to agree.

Elladan nodded, knowing that the Elder was right, again. He hoped that his father would understand and forgive him his failure. He felt responsible for Estel's disappearance.

"You are right, as always, Dyalain. I thank you for getting me to see reason," Elladan said slowly in defeat. Dyalain smiled at the younger elf.

"Elrohir!" Elladan called for his brother.

Slowly Elrohir jumped down on the ground. "I am so sorry, Elladan. Please forgive me! We cannot find him," he told his brother as he approached.

Elladan sighed. He already had forgiven him, and he knew Elrohir would understand that in time. "I must ask you a favor." Elrohir nodded. "You and your group will stay here and search for Estel. I must go to father and tell him what has happened. I will leave first thing in the morning."

Elrohir nodded again, and Elladan clasped his forearm, giving him what little hope he had. He did not want to leave, but he needed his wounds tended, and someone still had to report to father about the orcs. And about Estel of course. Elrhoir smiled sadly in return.

"I understand, brother. I will find him. Have hope, brother."

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,895

(1) Warlord: is the Orc form of speech which means King or Ruler of a Orc Kingdom. Warlords (or at times when females are ruling they are called War-maidens) are usually the cleverest, the strongest, the firstborns of the past Warlord(maiden), bravest of their royal line of the firstborn Warlord, the first ruler of their kingdom. If the first born is too young or there are no children of the former ruler, the second born (usually the younger brother or sister of the former ruler) would be the next in line of the throne.

In this story: Kaghed was too young to rule when his father was killed. His uncle Lord Karguk younger brother of his father, became the king. He was a ruthless and strict ruler but never suck so low to join "the Great Eye". Most believe the reason for this Lord Karguk because he was power hungry and feared that "the Great Eye" would take the throne from him. Many times Kaghed was almost killed by his uncle, for when Kaghed gets old enough will be leader not him. In the end though, Kaghed killed him in a life and death duel. Ever since then, Kaghed had ruled.

I was asked by a Reader to make a prequel about Kaghed's life before this story. It has not been fully written yet. 

(2) Chieftain: to the Mongols, a Chieftain is loyal of some sort that in their history was later called khats. They were and still are the leaders of the tribe. In this story a Chieftain is a different form of Warlord. Other forms of this title possibliy someone of a high ranking ruler in the army.

(3) Hellên Acerbus: the word "Hellên" means "Tribe" in Latin and "acerbus" means "death" in Romanian.

Read and Review

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	5. To Get to Know You

First Beta-ed by slytherin-mafia around the year 2008.

Renewed Beta-ed by emmithar at the date of Saturday March 06, 2010.

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"When I stand before God at the end of my life,  
I would hope that I would not have a single bit of talent left,  
and could say, "I used everything you gave me".  
\--Eram Bombeck

-

Chapter Five

-

Kaghed laid the child on his bed. He stepped back as the female witch healer, Brura, checked over the human child, ignoring everything else. She was at first hesitant, as she had never treated a human before. But that quickly changed as just one look at the poor child told her that he was like each and every child she had ever treated in her life.

One of her daughters, the youngest of all her five children, was almost the same age as this child on the bed. Kaghed wondered what she was thinking, and about the human as well. Would someone be looking for him? Would they believe him dead or worse? What if his parents were dead? Did humans even look for their own kind when they went missing?

After what felt like hours, Kaghed watched as the witch healer applied alcohol and pieces of herbs onto the wound, wrapping it into cloth. There was nothing else to do, Kaghed knew, remembering his father coming home one night having bite wounds. They had to apply more alcohol and herbs and change the wound every few hours. Brura picked up a cup filled with sleeping herbs. She sat up the child, whose eyes were slightly opened.

"Here, young one. Drink," Brura calmly whispered to the child. After a few attempts, the child drank from the cup. Quickly the liquid took effect; the child closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. Brura gently placed him, laying his head on the pillow and covering him up with a thick blanket. She turned to the warlord.

"Have the child take this drink every few hours, to numb the pain." Brura gave him a sack of herbs to put in the tea. Kaghed took it, unsure fully of what to do with it. "Do not alarm him, talk to him quietly and gently when he wakes. Change the bandage every few hours to keep the wound clean, you must. Let him walk around, do not. Rest for some weeks, he needs. May the Gods and the spirits guide him, they will."

"Some weeks?" Kaghed asked. Did she mean that the human child had to stay with him for weeks at a time, in his home and in his bed?

"Of course, my lord! A wound like that, have those scars for the rest of his life, he will. Take it easy for long time to let it heal and all, it will. Your son or your new charge, is he?" Brura asked him smiling.

Kaghed stared at the healer. His son? Surely she didn't think he would impregnate some female out of wedlock, especially a human? "He is my charge for the time being," he told her. He wasn't truly lying. He would have to take care of the human child until he was strong enough to go back home. 'Wherever his home is.' Hopefully wherever this child came from, they could bring him back there, when he was healed. If not, he feared that this child would never go back home to his family, until he was old enough to live on his own. Judging by the looks of the child's age, it would be more than a decade or more, unless was he related to elves... then that would be more of a problem. For both his people and the child's sakes.

"I thank you for your help, Brura," Kaghed said to her. Brura smiled, bowing her head in respect as she left.

Kaghed turned to his new charge that lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully, slightly smiling. 'He won't be peaceful when he finds out where he is,' Kaghed thought, knowing that this child was taught to hate him and his people. Why did Mordor have to fight against the free beings of Middle Earth all those thousands of years ago? What caused them go into madness?

Because of that kingdom, allying with a wizard that called himself the Dark Lord Sauron, and now known as the Great Eye, everyone viewed his people as evil. He wondered many times if Mordor ever thought that Sauron would betray them and in the end enslave them for all eternity.

The Kingdom of Mordor had fallen long ago, breeding in dark magic for thousands of years after Sauron took the throne over the lands. There was no true orc that was from there. All of them were dead now. His people, his very own kingdom that he now ruled, was the only true kingdom of their kind. There used to be a few of them, yes, scattered into tribes throughout Middle Earth. The Kingdom of Matryia, the kingdom next and beyond the Lands of Mordor, where legends and myths say orcs and elves had once lived together in peace, and at one time one kin. That was before the curse that Sauron cast among them. It was before the Second Age. Before everything was lost. Before he was even born.

Kaghed stepped closer to the human, checking him as if to make sure the witch healer didn't miss anything . As usual, Brura didn't. Kaghed picked up the dagger that was found at the same clearing where they found the child. He guessed it belonged to the human. Kaghed picked up a wet cloth, the same one that Brura had used for cleaning the child's face. Kaghed then started to clean the blood and mud off from the small knife. As he did so, thin carvings were seen on the halt and the dagger itself.

Kaghed stopped, his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the carving of Elfish writing and ancient symbols that were showing. The dagger itself was beautiful, and he knew that his kin would never make such a beautiful dagger, for his people prided themselves more of how to make sharp, more war-like weapons than how they shined. Kaghed thanked the spirits of his mother, who before her death had taught him the enemies' writings, telling him countless times over and over again that it would come in handy someday later in his life.

He read the line on the handle.

-

An amin a'maelamin ion Estel

-

Kaghed sat down. Trying to think of what the words he just read meant. "To my loved… no," Kaghed muttered to himself. "To my beloved son, Hope? No. Estel is a name, I think."

Yes, Estel meant hope in Elvish. But the writing was on the handle of the knife, as if it was name of whom it belonged it to, not a prayer. Was this the child's name? If this was the child's name, he couldn't use it. Many men of his kingdom looked down on elves, mostly because the elves killed many of them.

'When he wakes, we will know of his true name,' Kaghed thought. If his name was Estel, he needed a new name. Something that meant the same or close to it.

'Mokûrz,' the name whispered into his mind. Kaghed smiled. Yes, a good name, meaning hope in Uruk.

Kaghed sat down on the head of the bed, as gently has he could, and started playing with the child's hair, like his own mother used to do when he was Mokûrz's age.

'Maybe this isn't going to be a bad thing, having a child in my home...' Kaghed thought as the child snuggled closer to him for warmth.

-

'So warm,' was the first thing Estel thought as he slowly opened his eyes. Dull pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm. Painfully he sat up and looked at the bandaged shoulder. The bandage itself was of a dark colour, his blood was soaking though.

'Ada's bandages aren't like that,' Estel thought. He looked around in the unknown surroundings. He was in some kind of tent-like home. A fireplace was in the middle of it; there were strange decorations on the walls; fur pelts of creatures that Estel didn't want to know what they were and rugs of different colours covered the dirt floor.

'Where am I?' Just as Estel thought this, a man-like creature came though the tent door.

Estel stared at the creature in fear. It was an orc, he was sure of it! What was an orc doing here in Adar's home? 'Or what if I'm not at home? What if I'm in Mordor?' That couldn't be! Mordor was months away from where he and his brothers were when they had been attacked. Surly he hadn't been knocked out that long. Estel looked at the orc, waiting for it to attack him. Or if the elven children at home were right, the orc would eat him!

Estel looked at the orc, who stood there as if waiting for something. The orc was a tall strong looking male, with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a worn out piece of cloth; it wore armor made from fur and leather. Its dark red eyes stared at him, to Estel's surprise with kindness and...concern?

The orc smiled... 'Smiled? Can't be. Orcs don't smile,' Estel thought to himself. He watched as the orc picked up something beside the bed. A sack of some sort. The orc moved closer to him and reached out to touch him...

Estel moved away, hissing in pain as he moved his shoulders and neck. The orc was in his way of escape. He was too sore to move any more. Estel cursed being a human again. Unwilling, Estel knew he was at the orc's mercy. 'Will the orc kill me quickly or painfully?'

The orc smiled sadly, shaking his head as if to tell him not to do that. "It's... okay. Not going to hurt, yeh," the orc said slowly to him. The orc spoke in such an accent, it took Estel a few seconds to understand what he had just said. Again, the orc reached out to touch him. Estel bit his bottom lip, waiting for the orc to throttle him. But nothing of that sort came. Opening his eyes, Estel watched, again surprised, as the orc unraveled his wet bloody bandage, revealing the ugly wolf bites, and discarded the blood stained cloth on the floor.

Estel stared at his wounds, wide eyed. Why did he only feel a dulling pain? Did this orc drug him or something?

Estel watched as the orc applied more alcohol, carefully to not hurt him, onto his wounds. Looking at it as if to make sure there weren't any infections, the orc then started applying herbs of some type. Seeing no infections, the orc started to wrap another clean cloth around his arm and his shoulder. Estel was more confused than ever before. Why was this orc helping him? All his life, the elves and his mother had always told him that orcs were only capable of death and destruction. And nothing else. If that was true then why was this orc healing him, like Adar would do if he was here? Or was this orc just healing him so he would be better sport to play with when he was fully healed?

Finishing, the orc looked up into his eyes. "What is yeh name?" he asked.

Estel bit his lip. It couldn't hurt to tell the orc his name, could it?

"Estel," he said, smiling slightly at the male. Maybe the orc wasn't so bad after all, but he couldn't let his guard down, it was an orc, after all. But then again, his sword was left in the battle field and his hand knife was not near him. Maybe this orc had taken it to make sure he wouldn't use it against him.

The orc smiled again, accepting this new forming friendship.

The orc placed his hand on his chest and said one word. "Kaghed."

"Is that the orc's name?' Estel asked himself.

"Kag... Kaghed?"

Estel repeated back, testing out this form of name, not wanting to be rude or anything. The orc nodded at him.

The orc sighed, his eyes looking straight into his eyes. "I can't call yeh, Estel, here, young Estel. Many men 'ere don't like elves much. I will call yeh Mokûrz. It means hope, too." Estel nodded his head slowly, not knowing why the orc was telling him this. It somewhat made sense. Orcs that he had met before Kaghed. cried in rage of seeing an elf and more so when anyone spoke in elvish. Maybe he could trust this orc, maybe just a little...

"Ur lat u? – Are you hungry, Mokûrz?" Kaghed, the orc, asked him. Estel looked at him. Was he repeating his question in his language and in common? Estel nodded slowly.

"Daggog ," the orc replied, pulling out something from his pocket handing him some rare meat. Estel took it from him. He never had rare meat before, living with elves most of his life, and they cooked their meat thoroughly. He watched as Kaghed started eating his share of the meat. Seeing it wasn't poisoned, Estel bit into it. 'This so good!' Estel thought, as he started to wolf it down like there was no tomorrow.

The male orc laughed. Estel looked back at the orc and going back to his small meal.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 3,186

(1) Witch Healer: or commonly known as a "witch doctor". They are tribal healer/Shaman/magician: in tribal societies, somebody who practices healing, divining, or other magical powers.

(2) Matryia: It is a large country, just beyond the mountains behind Mordor. It is said to be a thriving country before wars were fought when many traveled west into Middle Earth 1000s years before. It is said that Lord Elord's great-great-great parents were one of the millions who traveled west who helped founded Rivendell. There are few reading of Matryia, it said to be myth. Very few had traveled there and said to never return.

This country is MADE UP by me. So you won't find it anywhere else. I got part of the name after the Internet game "Guild Wars" however.

(3) An amin a'maelamin ion Estel: in elfish (I think) is basically translated to English reads "To my beloved son, Hope (Estel)".

(4) Daggog: translated from Black speech to English "here"

Author's Notes: Kaghed is going to start calling Estel, Mokûrz. Just telling you all that so none of you guys would be confused. And yes, Mokûrz means (I think) Hope in Uruk. The reason why Kaghed is calling Estel, Mokûrz is because that Kaghed wants to protect Estel from men in his village, thinking of getting revenge would do good in killed him, because of him being human and living with elves in his first part of his life, which to me would be bonus of one of the reasons to kill him. Also the name of Estel is in elfish, and most orcs hate everything elfish, so to me I would hate the language of my enemies too, so why don't orcs hate that Elfish language too?

Read and Review

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	6. To Heal and to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estel makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words before () are the Black Speech.

Beta-ed from slytherin-mafia.

First edited Wednesday, 02 July 2008 Reason for Edit: to fix mistakes.

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship."  
\-- Saint Thomas Aquinas

-

Chapter Six

-

It been a few weeks since Estel aka Mokûrz was brought to the orc village of Hellên Acerbus (1). Slowly his wounds was healing, still a bit sore each time he move, and each time Estel wince even once, Kaghed was always there for him to give him some pain killer herbs to eat or to comfort him late in night, screaming about a nightmare or missing his elfish family.

Kaghed hardly ever left his ger (2), watching over him like a cat to her newborn kittens. Kaghed talked to him in both Common and the Black Speech, mostly repeating question and answers, because Kaghed hardly spoken the Common language in his life, ever since his mother died many years ago. It would be easier of Estel to understand the Black Speech, if he was going to stay with them, as only Kaghed knew the language.

Estel hated himself each time he specked in the Black Speech, for he felt many times that he was betraying his family and the other free being of Middle Earth. For these past weeks, Estel could understand little of the Black speech, only basic words such as "thank you"; "you welcome"; "My name is.."; "I'm hungry" and so many other simple words.

He had never left the bed, or rather never went as far as one foot from the bed, when he had pee in a bowl when he had to go, and Brura insist that he stay in bed. It was very uncomfortable to pee in bowl lying down on the bed, Estel knew from expertise. At least Ada (father) let him go to the toilet room when he was at home each time was he was in the Healing Wing in Rivendell. Estel wondered if the orcs had a outhouse or something of that sort. Maybe not, when Kaghed never led him outside or anything.

Only once and the last time, Estel tried to get off the bed, Kaghed scowled at him catching him red handed, something that Ada (father) never once did. Kaghed's eyes seemed to bleed, his long yellow sharp teeth shown when he was angry. Estel shivered at the memory. Note to self: never get an orc angry.

Estel however seen the outside, from far away sitting on the bed at the other side of the tent of course. He had seen hellish made dogs like things running about, similar to the creatures that he saw other orcs ride like horses during battles; orc children who had heard about "the weird little human in the ger (tent)" who were too curious of their own good that spied on him every chance they got from poking their heads through the tent flap door way.

Shortly many times, in Estel amusement, were scowled from their mothers. One however did had a good spanking afterward for punishment for not listening to his mother when he was told not to go near the human boy, whom Estel winced at the sound and cries from the orc child made of each slap the orc mother slapped his butt checks. Estel himself never was spanked before, for the elves never believed spanking their children would be good for punishment. He heard from his mother, that humans punish their children in same way.

Estel couldn't think of why anyone would want to hurt their children for punishment. Ada (father) always knew other ways for punishing them, he and brothers, such as putting them in a corner; grounding them to their rooms; or strangely enough no deserts for few weeks.

For this particle day, Estel was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do then sitting on this bed, waiting for his wounds to heal and sleep. He was tired of sleeping, waiting for his body to heal itself and counting how many things are in the tent, even his toes.

Just as Estel was about to sigh in annoyance, Kaghed came through the door way.

"Can I go outside now, Kaghed? Please?" Estel wined at him, sitting up on the bed. Kaghed sigh. Mokûrz been asking him that for days now. Surly the human would know the answer by now? The answer was always "no", until the healer, Brura said he could go.

"Nar (no), Mokûrz. You know the answer. Nar. Not until Brura said you can go." Kaghed answered him. Estel folded his arms, scowling at the wall next to him.

'Stupid orc' Estel thought angrily.

Kaghed sighed, as he approached the human. "I know you want to get off the bed, Mokûrz. Tor puzg lûpizish (Please stop asking me). I really want you to ukhagh tail (go and play). But I also want you to heal properly." Estel knew he was right. But lying on the bed this long... it was killing him mentally! He is going insane.

"I have nothing to do, Kaghed! No one but you to talk to. When you're out I'm alone." Estel said looking down to the blankets. Kaghed thought about something. Maybe he can go find an orc child or two to play with him in here.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back. Do you feel any pain?" Kaghed asked him.

Estel shook his head no. Kaghed smiled and left.

-

"Proshnak! May I see you for a moment?" Kaghed asked the orc child as he approached a group of orc children that was biting and hitting each other. Proshnak looked up from his game that he and few other orc children were 'wrestling' in the mud. Proshnak followed the warlord to the entrance of his ger (tent).

"What is it my Lord?" Proshnak asked him.

"I have a little job for you." Kaghed answered.

Proshnak jumped happily. "What is it? What is it?"

"I need you to stay with Mokûrz and play with him. He is very lonely right now and needs someone to play with him. He hardly speck our language. Only Common." Kaghed explained to him, biting his lip as he mentally thought 'and Elfish'. Proshnak nodded, his eyes widen. "He cannot get out from bed, so play something that doesn't move that much. He's just right inside. Don't approach him quickly. Be yourself, talk gently. Can you do that?" Proshnak nodded again. Finally he can met the human that he found the tree truck! Finally he found out the human's name!

Proshnak followed Kaghed into the tent. Estel was sitting on the bed, his arms folded on his chest. Estel looked up surprised to see Proshnak standing next to Kaghed. He never had been this close to an orc child before. All his visitors were Kaghed and the healer.

"Here is your new play mate. Proshnak met Mokûrz. Mokûrz, Proshnak. Play nicely. I have things to do. I will back Mokûrz, gadhlizg (I promise)." Kaghed said. Estel nodded at him, as the older orc left.

There was silence in the ger (tent).

Proshnak looked at the human closely, like he and everyone else in the village, never was this close or never seen a human child before. He had dark wavy hair that went down to his shoulders. Bright blue eyes and heart shaped face. The human was slightly dirty; Proshnak guessed haven't taken a bath in days. Proshnak smiled. He and Mokûrz will get along just fine, he never like taking a baths of any kind. To him water is evil and the only thing good about water is to drink it, nothing else. Too bad Estel can't speck his language that well.

'I wonder what his favorite games he likes to play?' Proshnak thought to himself.

Estel watched the orc like creature. 'Well it didn't look like an orc' Estel thought, as this little orc didn't look like any orc that he met in the battle field. Proshnak, or whatever Kaghed called him, looked too elfish then an orc. Maybe it was because of his innocence look about him or that his figures are more feline then Kaghed or that kindred face with a large smile a crossed his face.

"Hi." Estel said, not knowing what to say to the orc child.

"Hi!" the orc replied, clearly not knowing what he and himself just said.

"Okay..."

"Okay..." Proshnak said. 'I wonder what human hair feels like...'

Proshnak reached out and pulled his hair. '00, soft and dirty! I like it!' Proshnak thought.

"Ow!" Estel yelped. Estel was more then fed up now. 'Is this orc going to repeat every single thing I say and keep pulling my hair?'

Proshnak giggled. Estel made a face, that made Proshnak laughed even harder. After a few minutes of laughing Proshnak stopped, bored from laughing. He looked into his pockets, pulling out his treasures that he held so dearly in his life. 'I hope this human like my treasures.' Proshnak thought.

Estel watched as the orc child pulled out rocks of each different colour and shape, bones with weird looking symbols on them, balls of rolled up fur, jewelry of old looking rings and necklaces, and oddly enough at some type of hide that was skillfully dyed and drawled. It looked it wasn't finished nor was isn't anything that Estel had seen before.

"Latu narmok ul (You like them)?" Proshnak asked him. Estel, still not good with the Black speech, only knowing only few words of what he just said. Estel nodded, seeing that it made the young orc child jump happily.

Estel smiled. Maybe he would like this orc creature, maybe just a little.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,587

(1) Hellên Acerbus: the word "Hellên" means "Tribe" in Latin and "acerbus" means "death" in Romanian. So in my fic is called "The Tribe of Death" in English.

(2) Ger: Also known as Ghers, Yurts, Yerts. A ger is a Mongolian tent home. Gers are shaped like hollow balls that have been cut in half, with the flat side resting on the ground. Each ger had one doorway, no windows, and a little peak at the top to let the smoke out. The door always faced south, so the cold winds wouldn't go into the home. To enter the ger, you had to step over the threshold, not step on it. Once inside, furniture had to be arranged in a certain way. When you moved around inside, it was considered back luck to walk counterclockwise. (This belief possibly originated to get everyone moving in the same direction to avoid bumping heads.)

Author's Notes: I know its against the law to pee in a tent in the Mongol law, i'm just using 'some' of their laws, customs etc just to get some ground cover into the story.

Also I'm sorry for all those who are Elrohir and Elfish fans. But oh well. I promise the next chapter will have a part about them. :)

And don't forget about Brura fans! Lol! She will be in the next chapter.

 

Read and Review

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	7. Wisdom from the Witch Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed up the already written chapters. I somehow skipped this chapter. Sorry.

Beta-ed from slytherin-mafia.

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship."  
\-- Saint Thomas Aquinas

-

Chapter Seven

-

When Brura walked towards her Lord's ger (tent), she couldn't stop smiling as she heard children giggling coming from the tent. As she peeked inside she smiled as she saw Proshnak and the human child sitting on the bed, smiling, laughing as they played what looked like colorful rocks. Yes, she knew this human child is the blessing that many of her kin was hoping to help to save them all.

This small child, she knew and felt, was very important to the human race. It made her ponder many times why she felt in her heart and soul that this human was important. It wasn't as if he was a god or something, it was more of the fact of how this human child act; as if an elf in human form to be plainly. His ears was more pointed then an avenge human; his bright eyes, when angry seemed to throw daggers at you and the way his body was built: a strong warrior. And also the fact that this child is intelligent, then an avenge human child of his age.

The human race is taking over, without a doubt, with this war approaching it was matter of time before her kind or his would perish. What if this human came from an ancient blood line, she always wondered? If yes, then which one? Surely this child would know where he came from. And where his family is.

Of what she heard from Kaghed, the child didn't know where his home truly was. It was heavily guarded, the child told Kaghed, filled with ancient enchantments that was long ago forgotten. Nor did the human child knew of what his family's name only knowing his father's name was Arathorn and that his father died when he was really young. His mother never told him much about him or his father's family, only telling them that his foster-father (the human child had to explained what was a foster father was), was called Lord Elrond. The human child didn't know which human kingdom he came from! With these unanswered questions, it was hard to look for the human's family.

Kaghed had send many scouts to search in the area of where they found the human to find anything that would tell him of where to look. But everyone who came back, minis few who never come back, possibly killed, said that they can't find anyone nor the place where the human had describe of where he once lived.

Many of the villagers feared the worse. Did his family perish from a battle of some kind? Was he an orphan that ran away?

Brura sighed. She knew what it felt of loosing members of her family. She is widow for her mate (1) who was killed long ago in war and a mother of five children, three of which are dead now, for her three eldest sons had fallen with their father in battle some years back when she was pregnant with her youngest. Her now surviving children, one married aged daughter and her infantile daughter; Adrienne (2) and Danica (3) who she love dearly, feared that they too will perish the same fate as their father and brothers.

It pains her that Danica never knew her father, only hearing stories about his greatness, knowing his loyalty and bravery, of which he died of what he believed in. Lord Kaghed, to many fatherless and orphan orc children in the kingdom looked up to him as a father. Kaghed many times look up at these children like sons and daughters, but this was the first time Kaghed ever brought in a child to his ger (tent), a human child no less. It wouldn't surprise her in the slight if Kaghed would adopt the human child as his son, if they do not find his family.

To her people, adopting a child is just like having one of their own. The ritual is used by blood and spirit, to her people, in the eyes of the Gods and their ancestor spirits that an adopted child would be son or daughter though both blood and spirit.

Brura closed the tent flop, not wanting to interfere the children's fun. She smiled, she will wait to tell the human child that it bed rest was over. "Where's Lord Kaghed is I wonder?" She wondered out loud to herself. She shrugged and walked away, went to look where her Lord was.

-

Kaghed sighed in sadness as he watch in the distance, a small figures was approaching the village camp. Kaghed knew, as the bands of orcs slowly approach him, he knew that they bring ill news; they cannot find Mokûrz's family or the place that Mokûrz described of where he lived before they found him in the forest.

For many weeks now, Kaghed hid the fact from Mokûrz that his family may not be alive and the thought of his home destroyed. It would only bring the child heartache if he ever told him, but also the fact that he was still healing from his wounds, and mourning for love ones would slow the progress. Kaghed remembered not long ago, when he company with his scouts to a nearby battle field of where they found corpses of elves and other orcs. Assuming that the battle that they found was the battle that Mokûrz had told him about before he was attacked by the wolves.

 

-  
\--Flash Back--  
-

Kaghed held his grip the halt of his sword tighter, making his knuckles turn paler from his ash colored skin. It took his every will power not to let his guard down, covering his nose in disgust. There was blood everywhere. Rotting corpses of orcs and elves was scattered. All lied of where they were slain, arrows still piecing though their now rotting flesh. Dark dried blood that once was poring through their wounds was now covered in maggots.

The stench was horrible to any human or elf, but used to the stench orcs were more immune to it. It wasn't the smell of death that was so horrible, but the smell of such evil cruelty that acted among this place not too long ago. Both sides had done their inhuman crimes; sterile females and orc children that only just enter manhood cried for mercy was slain by the elves. The orcs of Mordor too held no mercy to the elfish race. There were no elf children among the dead, but young, child bearing aged females and young male elves was among the dead. Many unfortunate souls had perished... Many of which wasn't meant to die so soon.

Kaghed, and like others in his kingdom, never seen many elderly elves in his lifetime, only a small handful was seen in battle in their history, as his mother once told him that they left Middle Earth long ago across the sea before her time. To his people it was foolish to send young strong men and women, who still had not have any children to carry on the blood line into battle. Only those who had their life fulfilled for their blood still goes on and only those who choose not to have any children.

Kaghed walked through the battle field, still not letting go of his sword, checking if there was any hope that one of them was still among the living. He knew it was foolish to look, but it didn't hurt. To his dismay, he found none.

There were no humans among the dead, Kaghed noticed. This was unusual as humans and elves are allies, and why were they this far away from their home and allies? What was their purpose to leave their home? All these elves look so young even in their own kind.

 

And the orcs. They are far away from Mordor, many weeks away, why are they here far into the West? War is the other side of Middle Earth; surely war is not growing here.

They should move, before his people are found out. He must go back and warn the other tribes. Before it is too late. The winter solstice is coming; they will have to move away this forest ahead of time. But if they move, then Mokûrz would never see his family again...or until the summer solace came and when they came back to the forest. But what if Mordor comes into the forest and never leave? They would never come back to this forest, and if that happens then it would be years before they come back and humans have short life-spans...

"Sir, there is no survivors." an old orc said walking up to him. "Should be head back and warn the others?"

 

Kaghed did not answer.

"What should we do with the dead?" the old orc asked again. He knew Kaghed was thinking. But they really should get going. Before the orcs of Mordor comes back.

"Leave them. If we touch them, the orcs of Mordor will know we were here." Kaghed said to the old orc. The others nodded. They started to walk back to the village.

"Sir, what will you tell the human?"

 

-  
\--End of Flashback--  
-

The same old orc shook his head, as he approached Kaghed. Kaghed sighed in defeat. Mokûrz had no family left. What would happen to the little human? No one in the village would be willing to take him and raise him like their own. He is human, one of the sons and daughters of the killers that kill their kin.

Maybe Brura would be willing, but she is always busy with healing and she is still mourning the lose of her mate and her three sons that perished so many winters ago. Plus one of her daughters is in the marrying age and with a married aged daughter and mischievous child to care for, she had very little time to care for another, specially in these hard times.

Just then, Brura walked up to him. A sad smile across her pale face. Kaghed looked at her, having a feeling that Brura knew what he is thinking. He had this decent feeling many times that Brura knew more things then she lend on. One may think that she had more than orc blood in her.

"No trace of the human's family?" Brura asked him, her eyes clouded in thought.

"No, Brura." Kaghed said sadly. He took a deep breath. "What will I tell, Mokûrz?" he asked her. He need a female advice, who Brura would give if one ask.

Brura's smile grew better. "So that's what you call him, huh?" she asked. It took Kaghed's every will power not to blush in embarrassment. "Tell him, that bed rest is no more you can. Let me give him one more check up and be just fine he will. He can go and play likes any other orc child." Kaghed nodded. "Tell him, when the time is right you will." Brura continued.

"Thank you for your kind words, Brura. Brura, what will happen to the boy?" Kaghed asked her.

Brura looked at him. Her dark ember eyes glittered in amusement. "What will you do to the child?" she repeated. "Throw him in the creek?"

"No!" Kaghed said in surprised. What is she talking about? "Why would I do that to a youngling?"

"Why are you asking me, what will you do the child then huh?" Brura asked him, putting her hands on her hips. "That is the most ridicules question I heard all day! Coming from you, you have ill thoughts in your mind. Mind yeh, ill thoughts makes yeh crazy." Brura knew she was babbling, but right now she didn't care. He may be her King, but he can be so childish at times!

"Take care of the child you will . Ask him if he is willing to have you as a second father. If he agrees then do the ritual and then raise him as your own."

Kaghed grasp. Raise him, himself? Does she mean to adopt him?! "I don't know how to take care of child! His a human and—"

"It does not make any difference if he's a human child or an orc child. Children are children. Just watch over him, protect him, teach him of what to know, discipline him with a firm hand, and be kind to him, just like any other father would do." Brura told him. She smiled as Kaghed looked unsure of himself. He would be a good father.

Kaghed stared at her. Just a moment ago, Brura was angry with him. Now she's standing in front of him, smiling at him. 'It must be a female thing' he thought to himself. "I don't know if I could make a good father. I don't even remember my own father... The only father figure I had was Lord Karguk, my uncle. You know how strict and cruel he was."

Brura glared at him. Brura knew Kaghed was nothing like his uncle. His uncle was the total opposite of his older brother, Kaghed's father. "That is something that you and the human child have in common. Not knowing your blood father. The only difference between you and the human child, is that he had a good second-father, as you had a second-father that tried to kill you for the throne." Brura stated the fact.

Kaghed glared at her. "I don't even have a mate!" Kaghed said, ignoring of what she said.

Brura smiled, leaded him to his tent. "You don't have to have a mate to take care of a child. You will be just fine, Milord." she said smiling again. "If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me. Now let's go make sure that Proshnak and Mokûrz didn't make any mischief in your ger (tent)."

Kaghed groan. He almost had forgotten about Proshnak being with Mokûrz. By the Gods, the heavens above knows if Proshnak and Mokûrz would be the end of him.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
-

Elrohir sighed on the hundredth time for the past weeks. He and his group, had been searching for his foster brother, Estel with no luck. No sign of him anywhere, it is as if the human child disappeared of the face of the Earth. He was tired, hungry, and frustrated. All he want is to go home, to his bed and sleep for months on end and eat a decent meal that he hadn't had for weeks.

But he couldn't.

He can't go home empty handed with no idea of what happened to Estel. He must not fail his twin brother or his father. It was his fault that Estel went missing and now with no hope that Estel is alive or dead.

For many weeks, Elrohir ignored his men of the doubts that he overhead them over talk to one another behind his back in cold nights that Estel is dead. How can a weak, small human boy survive the cursed Forest alone and weaponless? That they asked to each other. All of them saying this quest is hopeless.

Elrohir knew that they were right, but he must of hope. Elrohir hoped that they had taught Estel enough survival skills to survive in the forest alone. Despite that he was young and the fact he was a human.

He lifted Estel's small, light-weighted sword leveled to his eyes. How many times did he watch and played sword fighting with Estel, telling him that when he is old enough he would be have a normal sword? Estel was so small, so young, so...

Elrohir felt a tears fall from his eyes. He felt so hopeless. Everyday he hoped to see that smiling human face the moment they found him, in the same time tread of the thought of finding a rotting corpse of the youngling.

What would his father, brother and younger sister would say when he and his men came back home, empty handed saying there was no trace of him? Would his father look at him in the same way each time he look at him? Would his twin smile again, forgiving of him and himself of what he did? And would his sister love him the same way, when she finds out of what he did? And more importantly, would he ever forgive his own self and would Estel if he would see him again?

"Milord." a voice said, making Elrohir came back from his thoughts. Elrohir looked at the young elf child, Aluin (5) who just for the past century came out of his boyhood, stood there in fearfully, waiting for him to reply back. By the looks of things, the group behind the elf child is waiting for him to reply. Knowing them, they made Aluin came up to him, perhaps praying that they would finally leave this dreaded forest and came back to their families.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked.

"The others--," Aluin replied, trying to calm himself. "Was hoping-- that you would reconsider that the hum-- that young Estel maybe not be alive--" Aluin stuttered.

"Of what this damn fool is trying to say sir, this is foolish to think a young child, a human no less can survive this forest alone." one elf said behind. Elrohir glared at the lot of them in angry. How dare they insult Estel!

"We are tired, hungry and so are you sir. Let us retire and go home." Elrohir knew they are right, even some of these elves don't trust humans that much. But the thought of going home to face his father, brother... And Estel's mother! What would she say?

How can he abandon Estel?

"You are right." Elrohir said slowly. Everyone smiled at the news. Finally they can stop this unless quest! "We will leave tomorrow morning." Elrohir decided in defeat. The men smiled happily, but few felt sorry for the young Lord. Elrohir so wanting to find his foster brother to show his father that he was sorry. They knew Elrohir blamed himself of Estel's disappearance. But they can only do so much! What was so important about this boy anyway that Elrod had to save and adopted? Estel was only a human child, yes no child should died in such a young age, specially a human, but he was just a common boy surely.

Elrohir couldn't sleep that night. He had failed his father and brother. More importantly, he had failed Estel.

As tears fell down from his face, he muttered a song that Bilbo, a hobbit many times visited Rivendell that sang to Estel right before he fell sleep... For many times, he himself listened too, remembering the times with his mother.

-

"Home is behind.  
The world is ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow,  
to the edge of the night  
Until the stars come a light.

 

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade.  
All shall fade.  
All shall fade...

" (6)  
-

(End of Chapter)

Words: 4,183

Also, to those to ask me about Brura: Brura is somewhat crazy. But come on! Would you be little insane in the head when your heavily pregnant with your 5th child, and was told that your husband and your three sons was killed in battle? Gods, I hope it would never happen to me.

Anyway, thanks for the Reviews!

(1) Mate (to those do not know): a husband or wife; A suitable companion; a match; an equal; One who customarily associates with another; a companion; an associate; any object which is associated or combined with a similar object. To me, orcs wouldn't say wife or husband to each other, but like "mate".

(2) Adrienne: meaning "dark one".

(3) Danica: meaning "the morning star"

(4) Aluin: Filipino form of English Alvin, meaning "elf friend"

(5) Lord of the Rings: "Steward of Gondor". I seen GREAT video clips of it. I know one that has this song and "Brothers" Fullmetal Alchemist in English. If yeh want here is the website: youtube. com/ watch?v bzkP043uJvc

Read and Review

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	8. All Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

-

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"If a man would follow, today, the teachings of the Old Testament, he would be a criminal.  
If he would follow strictly the teachings of the New, he would be insane."  
\--Robert Green Ingersoll

-

Chapter Eight

-

Estel, known as Mokûrz to those of the village and Proshnak sat on Kaghed's bed, looking at the shiny rocks that Proshnak had brought with him. Estel is surprised that Kaghed, the only other being, beside the witch healer, Brura and Proshnak, had been gone for a long time. It frightens him that Kaghed wasn't near to protect him. Estel felt lost without the Orc Warlord. Of what he was told many times that orcs should never be trusted and they only felt hatred, no love nor do they protect others around them, very selfish creatures. But how can he not trust these orcs?

They did save his life from the wolves. They had brought them to their village from the forest. Without them, he would've died a horrible painful death; his lifeless corpse eaten by those blood hungry wolves. His fate worse than any other, Estel could imagine. What is worse then be eaten alive by wolves?

Brura did heal him. Visited him time to time, asking him (translated from Kaghed) to see how he was feeling or see if he felt any pain or not. Looking at her kind sad smile with her sorrowful looking eyes told him that she was good heart-ed being, that had witnessed a tragic event that he doesn't have a heart to ask her about, which shocked him endlessly. He had never met the kindness orcs in his life. And, Estel smiled at the thought, Brura is also the only female orc that he remembered ever meeting.

Proshnak, on the other hand was whole different story. This young small, so un-orc looking orc child (also Estel believe that he also is retarded guessing of his repeated words and such) was both a prankster and trouble maker, Estel notice of how his eyes glittered. Looking at this small being, that was foot shorter then he, kind of made him think about his foster brothers; Elladan and Elrohir. When will he ever see then again?

Kaghed, the Orc Warlord was his protector. The one that took him into his home, which reminded him a lot of his foster father, Lord Elrond. Kaghed and Elrond were a lot alike, on the same time very different from one another. Beside the fact that they are far apart from age, or so Estel believes. He remembered his teachers, orcs were once elves. Does that mean orcs are immortal also?

Of these many weeks the Estel stayed with Kaghed, Estel saw the unlike his Ada (dad), Kaghed didn't take baths every day, nor did he stay in his 'work room' all day doing paper work, like his Ada does every day in long periods of time.

Kaghed, when he was free from his lord duties, talked to him, like an equal at the same time knowing he is still a child. Unlike Ada sometimes, even if he doesn't realized it, kept him in the dark, protecting him like he was 5 years old. Reminding him every other day that he was human and he was different from others elfin children. Estel loves them, don't get him wrong, but sometimes, he wished that his family would forget about him being a human just for a little while, letting him do things with the other elf children, without getting to overly protective that he would get hurt or saying things that he wouldn't understand because he was human not an elf.

It sucked being the only human child living in all the elfin cities, minis his own mother. Of course, every once or twice each year few humans visit Rivendell, but Rangers never bring their own children with them in their travels, usually. There are few occasions, but most of the time they don't.

Those days when the Rangers visit may be the happiest times he had in his life. He faintly remembers the first time playing with the human children. Of how they understood him, unlike the elfin children. The loving feeling that they excepted him of who he was, even if to them, he was a bit strange from living with immortals. At first he was scared of them, but over time he accepted their friendship. But sadly they had to leave with their parents. To this day, he never saw his human friends again.

Estel hoped that history will not repeat itself here. Are orcs more like elves or humans? Or are more like goblins? He never played with goblin children before, and he might never want to, if the stories about them are true.

His thoughts were interrupted when Proshnak handed him a heavy rock, which was a very bright in colour with dark swirls in it. It was very pretty rock, Estel thought looking it. It handed it back to the orc child who shook his head.

"You want me to keep it?" Estel asked him.

"Keep it." Proshnak replied not knowing what Estel just asked him. Estel nodded at him. A smile formed on Estel's face.

Just then, Kaghed had returned followed by Brura.

Kaghed said something to Proshnak, who nodded and left.

Something is not right. Something is wrong with Kaghed who did not look at him straight in the eye. Brura ignored her Lord, and checked over Estel's wound. Estel ignored her, wanting to know what was bothering Kaghed.

"Kaghed what is wrong?" Estel asked him.

Kaghed forced smiled. "Brura just informed me that you are free to go. Your wounds are healed enough." Estel smiled. Finally he can get out of this bed! But wait, why is Kaghed not happy? Does it mean he can go home?

Kaghed said something to Brura who nodded and left, closing the tent flap to give them privacy.

Estel waited for Kaghed to speck. It was hard for him to wait; his Ada made him wait for a lot of things. Waiting is boring, for it isn't his strongest suit.

"Mokûrz..." Kaghed started. "I have bad news."

Estel set up looking at Kaghed wide eyed. 'What is he saying?'

"What I mean is." Kaghed sighed. 'How can he put this?' "We cannot find anyone or your homeland. All we find is corpses in a battle field, some miles south from here. Nothing else."

"But—but, that can't be! My brothers are alive! I know they are!"

Kaghed gulped. Sometimes it sucks being s King. "Perhaps they are alive. But I don't know. I sent my men out of where you told us of where you lived. I sent a message to your father. But... It is not there nor no answer."

Estel stair at the orc. 'No! Rivendell is still there! They must've missed it! Surely!'

"Maybe you missed it. Or maybe you men are lying! Rivendell is there! I know it is!" Estel voice started to rise.

"Calm down, Mokûrz! Please. I know what you are feeling! I lost my own father and mother long ago."

"No! You do not know what I'm feeling! You are lying!"

Kaghed sighed. 'Why is Brura when you need her?' Kaghed thought furiously. Kaghed grabbed Estel's arms, pulling close to himself. Estel fought, hitting Kaghed with his small fists.

"No! They—can't—all—be—dead!" Estel cried beating Kaghed on the chest. Moments later Estel stopped and collapse on Kaghed's chest, sobbing uncontrolled.

"Shh. Everything is going to be okay. Shh." Kaghed soothing him, rubbing his hand on his back. "They are not dead. I promise I will still look for them. I will protect you, don't worry."

-

Kaghed didn't know how long he sat on the bed, holding Estel in his arms. Kaghed soothed him best as he could. Estel cried unstop for many hours. What felt like a lifetime, Kaghed heard the soft snores from his young charge. Estel had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Kaghed looked out from his tent. The sun had gone down. It was nightfall.

Brura poked her head through the tent flop. She smiled sadly of what she saw. "He didn't take well of the news I see." she replied approached the young Lord.

"No he didn't. He was very upset when I told him." Kaghed said. "He believes his family is dead and that I am lying to him." Kaghed said bitterly.

"Blame him do not. Still a child he is. Understand in due time when he is older he will. Tell him the rest when he is feeling better you will."

Kaghed can only hope and nod.

"Asleep he is." Brura said smiling, walking closer to the sleeping child.

"Aye. He fell asleep just a half a hour ago." Kaghed said smiling the sleeping human.

"Here let me take him." Brura said, carefully picking up Estel from Kaghed's arms.

Kaghed got up, wincing in pain as his sore, stiff measles as he stretched. Brura sated Estel on the bed. "Need rest you do." Brura told Kaghed.

"No. I have things to do." Kaghed yawned as he said this.

"No! You will not! Tired you are. Let your men do it. Come and lye on the bed and sleep, you will." Brura said firmly, pointing to the bed. Kaghed smiled, it was nice to have someone look after you.

Carefully not to wake Estel, Kaghed climbed onto the bed next to him, covering up both of them with the blanket.

Brura blow out the candle that was next to the bed. She looked at her Lord and the human child, who in her amusement was both fast asleep.

"Good night, Mokûrz foster son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Soon you will be great. But for now, sleep young one. Dream and live your childhood here in happiness. May God and the spirits protect and guide you to the path of where you are destined to go."Brura said quietly, placing her hand on Estel's forehead. Estel stirred slightly, but slept on.

Brura had left.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
-

Elrohir held firmly on his horse's rains. Arianell's (1) large head nodded as they followed the another horse rider down the path of a field. It is morning now, the sun just barely raised from the horizon. Elrohir and his group are heading home. In each step, Elrohir's feet felt like lend and his heart was beating

In few short weeks or two, if the weather holds up, they will see Rivendell. What will his father say when he comes home without Estel?

There were no tears left in Elrohir's eyes anymore.

-

Two weeks later

-

Just as Elrohir and the rest of the elves was close to home. As they turned a mountain, smoke was seen.

Quickly Elrohir and the band of elves commanded their horses to go faster though the terrain towards Rivendell.

Shortly the elves stopped in horror as they approached the eastern gate of Rivendell; it was deserted.

Elrohir gracefully jumped off from Arianell, as he approached through the gate.

"Milord, it is not safe!" yelled one of the elves. Elrohir ignored them.

Elrohir looked around wondering why it was ghost town. It was if the eastern part of Rivendell was attacked, but surprisingly there was neither blood nor any bodies lying around, which confess him.

Maybe his people abandoned before the orcs attacked? If that is so, then the orcs in fury burned everything? He had hoped he was right.

"Come on, we must not linger here!" Elrohir called out.

He and the others went on heading towards the center of Rivendell.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,789

(1) Arianell: A female Welsh name meaning "silver". It is also a Wiccan name.

Author's Notes: I was ask from my sister (when she read over my shoulder, she never reads any fanfics, which I pity her) if this was going to be Kaghed/Brura couple story. I do not know for sure. To tell you the truth, I do not know where this story is going through. The only guide I have is few events that I want to happen on this story. The path to those events (that I will not tell) is unknown!

Read and Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	9. Possible Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

"Do not kiss your children so they can kiss you back.  
Kiss them so they can kiss their children and their children's children."

\-- behind a sugar packet at Chumash Casino Resort,  
Santa Ynez, CaliforniaUSA

\- 

Chapter Nine

-

 

Kaghed woke up early the next morning.

It took him few moments to comprehend of where he was and why he was lying on a bed. For the first time in a long time, he had decent sleep. It felt as if a large amount of heaviness was lifted off his chest. He felt refresh.

Gently he tried to sat up, but quickly found out he couldn't move. Mokûrz was sound asleep on top of him. His small thin arms tightly wrapped around his chest as if keep him on the bed making sure he will stay with him; not to leave him.

Kaghed laid back his head on the straw made pillow. It was nice to just lye here and rest, ignoring everything in the world….

After what felt like hours later, Kaghed knew he and Mokûrz had to get up. He is a Warlord; his reputation is on the line. Also he promised Brura that he and Mokûrz to met her at high noon.

"Mokûrz. Koh u git nalt. (Estel. Time to get up)." He said at his charge.

"Numa (No)." Mokûrz muttered Elvish sleepy under his breath.

Kaghed shook his head. How can this human speck Elvish to him when he spoke the Black Speech to him? Kaghed tried again, little amused at how this human refuse to get up. Having a human might not be a bad thing after all. And to think last night he didn't know what to do with him; worrying over nothing.

Slowly Mokûrz got up and yawned. The human looked up at him with his sad little eyes. Kaghed sighed.

"Skaatmab Mokûrz (Come on Estel)." Kaghed said getting up from the bed. Mokûrz watched his new guardian as he picked up something that Brura before had left. He kindly handed it to Mokûrz who saw it was clothes.

Mokûrz crinkled his nose at the clothes that been handed to him to wear. The clothes were old, guessing of how worn they are. The pants were made from some type of an animal, as the shirt was made from some type of cotton. It was fairly common clothes from an orc child, he guessed as he remembered Proshnak wearing similar clothes.

"Get dress, Estel. We have a long day ahead of us." Kaghed said, before he left they ger (tent) to let Mokûrz some privately.

Mokûrz sighed as he got from the bed and got dressed slowly not wanting to hurt himself from his sore wound near his neck and shoulder. Finished he slowly sat his elfin made clothes on the side, carefully folding them up. He took his elfin made belt and boots and quickly put them on not wanting to angry the orc if he got too impatient.

"Mokûrz, lat bârzuga (Estel, you finished)?" he heard Mokûrz said to him through the ger (tent) flap.

"Aye." Mokûrz told him. Kaghed walked back inside, slightly shock of how well Mokûrz looked in his new clothes. He smiled; yes soon Mokûrz would look like him and his people. No one would be any wiser that Mokûrz is human or not from a distance. It would be much easier to hide him from the orcs from Mordor if they ever do come back to the village.

"Skaat (Come)." Kaghed said. Slowly Mokûrz followed the orc outside the ger (tent). He was fearful of what he will meet once he is out in the open. Will he see dead men hanging from trees? Orcs eating their own kind over the fire?

Kaghed put his hand on his shoulder, giving him some comfort, the tent flab closed behind them.

Outside was beautiful, if one could call it that. Around the small village were thick trees, giving no sunlight to give at the bottom where the orcs made camp. Only the camp fires and firelight from candles was the only light given to them. Mokûrz saw male orcs surrounded the village, with their bows and arrows at the ready or with their families. He saw what looked like females doing house work, cooking breakfast on the campfires or with the small children. Children of all ages it seemed like, chase each other down the village clearing. The older children, maybe around his age were sparring. Others however seem to be with their mothers or father as if being taught to do something. All and all the village looked like any other village that Mokûrz ever been in.

At first glance the orc village was very normal, beside the orcs themselves. However Mokûrz knew that he cannot judge the village, not yet anyways. Knowing orcs from the battlefield, their society is very different from what he used to, especially from human and elfish standards. Of what he understand; their culture is made up with respect, honor and warfare. To be respect is to fight and respect others. To have honor is to honor the gods and honor the people.

"Mokûrz (Estel). Brura is waiting for us at her ger (tent)." Kaghed told him. Mokûrz nodded as he and Kaghed started to walk down the path of the small village. As they pass the villagers, theystepped aside from Kaghed and to Mokûrz, they looked at him in either in hatred of what he is or in curiosity. Mokûrz suddenly felt embarrassed as he side glanced at all of them. How can he live with these people if they hate him? And what about his elfin family?

Sadness again struck him. Are they still looking for him? Do they think he is still alive or dead? How can he look for them when Kaghed wouldn't let him leave the village?

Mokûrz looked ahead of himself. He will get this orc to trust him enough to find him family on his own. He will not runaway, Ada (father) taught him better than that. The orcs saved his life. For that, he will respect them and even, if time past, he might call this place home. And perhaps, he will even have them as allies, as Ada (father) always says 'it is better to have allies as friends then enemies as foes'.

But when will they let him go out in the Wild alone to even attempt to look for his family? Would that be years until he gets older? And what then, after years and years later, when they even remember him? They are elves, as a few years to him would be like forever, as to them would be like a blink of an eye. And what would become of his mother? Does she wait beside her window hoping her only son still lives? Or does she too, believe that he is dead, united with his father in the afterlife?

Or would it be that his brothers will find him first? Mokûrz hoped that would be the case. He doesn't know this forest well, as it was his first time going near it, as he, his brothers and few of the elfin guards was just passing through.

Mokûrz's thoughts stopped abruptly, when Kaghed suddenly stopped in front of him. Mokûrz stepped beside him to get a better look of what stopped Kaghed; it was the entrance of the home of Brura, the orc healer.

Her tent was a bit smaller then he thought her home would be. Unlike other tent homes that he pasted, her tent was the oddest of them yet; the entrance of her home had a ceiling that was held up with two long sticks that was draped with skulls, odd bones and feathers. There were symbols that he did not recognize, that dangled from them as if to warn off those that come into her doorstop to cause harm.

Kaghed slightly pushed him to get inside. Mokûrz slightly hesitated; he knew walking into a tent unannounced is rude, but maybe it wasn't in the orc society it seemed.

Kaghed followed Mokûrz into the ger (tent).

Inside was warm. He noticed that inside was the same design like Kaghed's; beds on the west and east, a fireplace in the middle, at the north was an alter and seats near the warmth of the fire.

Beside the fire, sat two young girls looking up at them as if not surprised of seeing them. The oldest one looked older then Mokûrz, around in what he guessed in married age around sixteen. The other however, was around his age as the most. Both girls had long dark hair, the same oddly colored eyes as Brura, wearing smiler clothes like him but more feminine made from leather, a bit brighter in color as it seemed to be normal for women around in the village to dye their clothes in blue and red dyes. To him it was weird of seeing females wearing male clothing. Was it normal for both genders of where the same type of clothes?

Kaghed nodded at Mokûrz, who sat near the younger girl, who smiled at him and started touching his hair.

Mokûrz was tongue tied. No girl ever touched him before. Was it normal for orc children touch people's hair? What makes his hair so unique? Mokûrz turned back to Kaghed, who he saw sat beside him.

Kaghed grinned at the look Mokûrz given him. It seemed that that the children in the village took a liking of him, which was good.

The older girl however wasn't too happy of having Mokûrz in the tent. She looked at him as if he was something unpleasant that deserve nothing but hell on earth. She stood up and told Kaghed something in the Black Speech and walked off.

-

Kaghed and Mokûrz didn't have to wait long before Brura walked into the tent, followed by her eldest daughter.

"Welcome Warlord Kaghed, childe (1)Mokûrz." Brura said, as she sat down, as did the elder daughter sitting the furthest as possible from Mokûrz. Brura side glanced at her youngest daughter, Danica. "My youngest daughter took a liking to you, I see." She said turning to Mokûrz and her daughter.

Mokûrz looked up at the witch healer. He only knew few words in the Black Speech. He looked back at the female orc beside him. This is Brura's daughter? What the heck does she mean this girl like him?!

Brura smiled shaking her head at the bewailed look the human had on his face and turned to her Warlord. "Spoken to him yet, have you?"

"No. I was hoping you could help me." Kaghed said. Mokûrz beside him looked confused. Tell him what?

Brura had given him a look.

Kaghed turned to Mokûrz. "Mokûrz, in our," how can he put this? "Society, when a child is unable to care for himself or has no other family left to take the child in, a ceremony is preformed so that child would be adopted into a family of close friends of the child's family. The ceremony is a type of a blood ritual that my people do so that in the eyes of our gods and everyone else in the tribe that child is both blood and spiritually connected to one's new family."

Mokûrz nodded slowly. Why is Kaghed telling him this?

"Because we cannot find your family, it is my duty and an honor to raise you as my own son until we locate your family. Do you wish for me to take you in?"

It took Mokûrz time to put things together.

"You mean adopt me?" he asked.

"Yes." Kaghed said. Brura looked at them. Why must they have to speck in Basic?

Mokûrz didn't know what to say. Having an orc as your father was something he never thought would happen to him. What is up with people adopting him? First Ada (father) and now this orc?

"I—" Mokûrz tried to say.

"I will not push you to agree now. But it would be easier if you have me as you second father. I cannot protect you if you are not my son. There is a war rising, many of my kind do not like Man."

That was true, Mokûrz thought. The orc spoke the truth; even Ada (father) said war will soon rise on Middle Earth. However it is unknown when.

"Can—can I think about it, Kaghed?" Mokûrz asked him.

Kaghed smiled. He feared that Mokûrz would yell at him of telling him this. He turned to Brura. "I think Mokûrz need more rest."

Brura nodded. "Of course."

"I must speck with you alone." Kaghed said.

Brura nodded. "Danica, take Mokûrz home, you will." She ordered her youngest daughter.

"Yes Mama." Danica said slightly smiling. She stood up and grabbed Mokûrz's hand.

The two children ran out the tent, leaving the three adults in the tent.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,977

(1) Childe: basically a word from the Middle Ages, what people call the eldest son of a nobleman who had not yet attained knighthood or had not yet won his spurs. It is also a word what Vampires are commonly known to use as it signifies the "offspring" of a vampire, in this respect called a "sire" of the childe.

In this case in my story, I use it as the eldest son of the Warlord. Seeing that Kaghed does not have children of his own, Brura used that word, giving Kaghed a gentle push to adopt Estel/ Mokûrz. And also that fact that Estel/Mokûrz is eleven years old, not yet old enough to became a man.

Author's Notes: I'm fairly certain that I did in fact translate Elvish and the Black Speech somewhat okay in a certain degree. To any those who doesn't know, Italic are when people are specking in a different language, in this case Elvish and Black Speech. Sometimes I put the italics in "unknown" words, but I put (word) so you would know what they saying. The reason I am doing this is so you and I would learn two cool languages.

 

I know this chapter sucks.

Read and Review!

\--FireChildSlytheirn5


	10. Past Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

The language of friendship is not words but meanings.

—Henry David Thoreau

-

Chapter Ten

-

"Open the gates!" called out someone behind the gates in the very heart of Rivendell. "Lord Elrohir has returned!"

The gates opened, as Elrohir and the others behind him rode through it. Elrohir jumped of his horse, just as his father, Lord Elrond and his older brother, Elladan came running towards them. Elrohir looked ahead of them and saw Gilraen, Estel's mother. A suddenly ping of guilt wash over him. Gilraen look at him, her eyes knowing that he couldn't find her only son.

"Father." Elrohir said slightly bowing at the sight of his father approaching him.

"You could not find him?" Elrond asked him. His dark eyes piercing his own.

"I am sorry Ada (father)."

Elrond sighed in grieve. "Then I have failed my brother." He muttered in sadness, leaving his two sons.

At these words both his sons looked at each other in wonder. "Elladan, what does Elros got to do with Estel?" Elrohir dared to ask his brother.

Elladan looked at him, not knowing what to say. He himself doesn't know what his father meant. "I do not know, brother." He said. He then took left after his father.

Elrohir stood in the clearing, as his men behind him started to take care of the horses, leaving him alone.

Just then Gilraen, daughter of Dírhael, the mother Estel slowly walked up to him. Looking at her, Elrohir could feel her sorrow as she mourn the death of her son.

"I am sorry that I failed you, my lady." Elrohir said to her in basic.

Gilraen said nothing.

What felt like forever, Gilraen then wrapped her arms around him into in hug. Shocked, Elrohir could do nothing. Why she is hugging him?

"I do not blame you, Elrohir." Gilraen told him. Her voice ever so slightly quiver, her gray eyes threading to burst into tears. She let go of him. She only stood a head and half from his shoulders, for she was a short woman. "I know that Estel is alive. I can feel it."

"My lady, I do not want to… hurt your feelings. But… there was no sign of Estel still living."

Gilraen shook her head. "Nor did you find any signs that he is dead."

That the true, to some point. They did find that pack of wolves dead in a clearing in the Forest. But nothing else.

"I will see him someday. Perhaps not now nor the next year. But we will. He is safe. I can feel it…"

Elrohir didn't have the heart to tell h er that she is mistaken. Hearing this from her brought him hope that Estel is a still alive.

"I will not stop looking for him, Gilraen." He told her. She looked at up at him. "I swear it."

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Mokûrz followed the female orc as they both ran out from the ger (tent) leaving the two adults behind. The orc—Danica— if he remembers correctly, still grip his hand as they walked down the village. As they walk, they pass many orc like creatures which eyed them either curiosity or caution. Mokûrz gulped as a large orc slowly walked towards them.

Danica and Mokûrz stopped in front of the orc. The orc was tall, muscular build with fiery black eye and a clouded one. His hair was grayish white, something that Mokûrz never saw in orcs before. A sword was sling over the orc's back. Scars covered the orc's body, the thickest one come down from his left brow down through his cloudy eye and chin. Mokûrz wondered how the orc gotten it.

"Shar ash (Old One)," Danica said. "The shardâg (human child) is Kaghed's bhûllûk (accept son), no need to get violent to the human." At these words Mokûrz stare at the she-orc. What does she mean?

"He is not Warlord's bhûllûk (accept son)." The orc hissed at orc-child.

"Azta, sing sha kul garmadh (1) (Kill him, you will be destroyed)."

At these words, the old orc glared at her and Mokûrz. He knew she was right. But having a human in the village angers him. The humans done nothing to them but try to destroy them. Why is the Warlord protecting this human child? The rumors are right; their Warlord is going to adopt this human! What outrage is this? What magic took over their Warlord?

"Remember orc-child. If this human-child betrays us, you will be the first to die by my hands. Your kranklob (mother) will not be able to protect you this time…" for that the old orc left.

Danica, who didn't look threatened, glance back to Mokûrz who was paler then usual.

"Sing fraatûrz (You tired)?" Danica asked him.

"Nar rad (Not yet)." Mokûrz answered her, not knowing what to say.

Danica nodded. "Are you going to live with the Warlord for now on?" she asked him.

Mokûrz bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, think so." He told her slowly. Is he really going to stay here with these orcs? Forever?

Danica grinned, cocking her head. "Until the Warlord has you as his bhûllûk (accept son) do you want to my friend?"

Does he really want this orc to be his friend? Mokûrz wondered to himself. Adar (father) did say he should make friends. "Akh (yes)." He said.

Danica smile grew (if that was possible) showing her shape teeth. Her firm grip on his hand tightened, swing it slightly side to side. Mokûrz bit his lip from hissing in pain showing—this lob-urck (she-orc) that he was in pain. He is a man, stronger then she and he will show her that he is not a sissy. If she wants to play, than play he will.

Mokûrz digged his fingernails into her hand, also gripping his grip tighter. Danica kept on grinning, squishing his fingers until they were blue. Mokûrz will not let the she-orc win.

Suddenly as fast as it started, Danica let go as did he. Danica's hand was bruised and slightly bleeding from where his nails were been. It looked painful, but yet this orc-child looks at him with no pain in her eyes. Does orcs feel pain?

"Skaatir Mokûrz (come on Estel)." She said grabbing his sore hand again.

-

Kaghed and Brura waited until the two younger children left. Kaghed turned towards the witch healer. Brura glanced at Kaghed when he side glanced at her eldest daughter, Adrienne who sat beside her.

"Lûb, ukhrad sing gashan. Bârzuga gor sing gashan. (Daughter, go now you will. Finish chores you will)."

Adrienne angrily glanced at her mother. How dare that witch order her around. She is not like her younger sister who would happily do women chores and obey each and every command from her. She is a lobmau (female warrior) by heart and soul; no one will control her, beside her Warlord that would command her. There will be no male in the future to bind her under his control. Soon, when winter comes she will go into her trials and will become a respected lobmau, if she survives the test that is.

Never will she bed herself to a male dominating over her; she will kill them before that would ever happen. She will not show weakness to anyone, nor will she love anyone in return, only feeling loyal to her tribe and Kingdom. She will not show such disgrace and frailty like her mother and her younger sister like many of the females in the tribes. The females, like the elves, can fight in battles much like their children can, but unlike the males and the other lobmaus (female warriors) they will forever be cursed to serve under their mates, for the eldest male is the head of the family.

Mutely Adrienne nodded at her mother and Warlord, knowing that until a male take her as his mate or her taking the warrior trails she must obey her mother without question. She turned and left.

"You daughter is displease with herself and you." Kaghed noted watching the female orc as she left.

"Aye, she is. Wish she was male, she does." Brura commented. "Such a pretty thing. Shame it is that she will never take on a mate nor have children of her own. Continue our bloodline Danica will when she comes to age in fifty winters from now and marries. This winter, take the trials Adrienne wish. Will not stop her, much like her brothers, she is." Brura said sadly.

Kaghed nodded, for he already knew this. Ever since birth, Adrienne had the soul of dominance such like all males do in their kind. Females like her are both bless and cursed, for females are created by the gods to give birth too many offspring and yield to their mates, be supportive to the male. It is uncommon for a female to viewed as male, but not unheard of. Kaghed knew that Adrienne will do the trails, survive is yet to known.

Danica is so unlike her older sister. She is a mother at heart and a warrior by soul, for whomever claims her has his mate in the future would be truly blessed. Kaghed felt a little sadness, thinking of his lack of having a mate for himself. The feeling left quickly as it came.

"Bothering you, what is?" Brura asked him, her unnatural coloured eyes looked at his own.

Kaghed sighed. "Do you think I'm doing what is best for our people? Taking in a human child? The others are not pleased. I fear if I do not take in Mokûrz as my bhûllûk (accept son) soon, he will be killed. Our people will perish if there is an uprising…"

Brura nodded. "Something to fear, that is." She said nodding. "Before the moon turns black, Mokûrz must make a decision, he must. For whatever he chooses, will determine both his life and death. Our people will follow you; just as they did to your father and forefathers. For that they will obey you, even if they don't agree with you. They trust you because you are your father's son, not Karguk's narkramplûk (refuse son)."

Kaghed already knew this. But hearing it told him, made his dilemma real. Why is he so connected to the human child? Why did the gods choose him? Why was he brought to them? Wouldn't the elves be better caretakers, then him? Would his people still follow him to death, even after he accepts Mokûrz as his son?

He trusts Brura with his life and many others under his command. He and everyone else know that Brura have the Gift that is given to all females in her family. She is a witch healer, so much more.

Kaghed sighed. The two orcs sat in silence. Brura stood up walked toward one end of the tent, grabbing a basin into her hands, carefully carrying it back to the place in front of her Warlord.

Kaghed watch as the shatraug (witch) healer sat the large bowl down. The basin was circler, painted with ancient runes, which he couldn't identify. The basin was filling with unnatural looking water that seemed not to move.

"The elfin witch of Lothlórien has a similar one, which is called the Mirror of Galadriel. This basin which is called the Echo of Moriquendi passed down to each daughter of my mother's family, whom before used to look into the past, present and future, to help their people…."

Kaghed's eyes slightly widen as Brura looked into it. He had heard about the Echo of Moriquendi from both from his father, Karguk and many others. This was the first time that Brura showed it to him.

"The future is uncertain, Mokûrz and yours." Brura continued. Her eyes suddenly looked up at his own. "Dare to look, would you?"

The challenge that she given him was both haunting and tempting. Is he strong enough to look into the gods' eyes?

Slowly he inched closer to the basin as the still water shifted…

-

The younger version of himself, stood still has his father, approached him and his mother. Around them many others was saying their last goodbye to their families.

His father wore his full armour, his sword, bow and quiver sling to his hip and back. He knelled in front of him, his hands on his shoulders. His father's dark eyes met his own crimson ones. His father's brother, Karguk stood slightly behind.

"Protect your mother." His father told him.

Young Kaghed nodded. "Gashanizg krank (I will father)." Kaghed promised.

-

The water shifted again, as another scene of his past was formed.

-

Karguk and the rest of the bands of orcs came back to the village months later. His father wasn't among them. Where was his father?

Young Kaghed ran out from their ger (tent), his mother close behind. He ran past the other warriors as he searched for his father. He ignored the looks of his father's men who watch him in suddenness and loathing towards his father's brother. He stopped in front of his uncle who stood in the middle of the bands holding a blooded sword that wasn't his own.

Karguk eyed his brother's son indifferent, looked past him towards his brother's mate. Kaghed could see lust in his uncle's eyes, which made his blood boil in rage. Karguk pushed Kaghed roughly aside and walked up to his mother handing her the sword. For that very moment Kaghed knew that his father was dead.

Vazquez, Kaghed's mother, took her mate's sword into her hands.

To this day, Kaghed remember the sad look on his mother's face. Her eyes didn't cry, for it wasn't their ways. A dark shadow seemed to loom over head, as she glanced at her only son giving him a knowing look.

She will respect that her mate is now in the afterlife with their ancestors and their gods. She ignored the lustful look Karguk looked at her as he brutally took her hands into his own. Vazquez bit her lip as Karguk's claws dig into her hand. She had no choice, it was their law; the eldest male in the family is the head, for that is Karguk. Until he is dead, Kaghed cannot be the leader; not yet. If the head of the family wish for the widow to be married to them, it is allowed.

Kaghed watched as Vazquez let Karguk take her into their home. Finally after the death of his brother, Karguk can finally have her for his own. For she was finally his, forever.

For that moment on, Karguk became Warlord and second mate of Vazquez.

-

Anger swiped through him as that memory became clearly within his mind once again. He should've known that his father was killed by his brother's own hands all those years and years ago. He promised his father that he would protect her. And he failed. Watching of what the spirit water shown him, showing him his failure. Not again will he fail.

The water again rippled.

-

Karguk was cruel to him and his mother.

Kaghed did everything he could to please him enough that he wouldn't be so cruel, but nothing worked. Every night he was forced to do women's chores, work as a common human slave, as Karguk beat him for his failures forcing his mother to watch. Every night Kaghed lay on his lanky mat on the other side of the tent. His bed was poorly made with a thin blanket, even during winter. The only comfort he had during the cold nights was the dim coals in the fireplace.

Each night he prayed to the gods to protect his mother, hearing her cries and yelps has Karguk abused his title as her mate. Every night his mother was raped by Karguk.

Kaghed knew that Karguk wanted his mother pregnant, so when his mother gives birth to his brother or sister, Karguk would have a reason to kill him. And his mother knew it.

Kaghed knew that many times Karguk did in fact impregnate his mother. It was their secret. Each time she got pregnant, she would eat a certain herb, killing the child within her. She will not let Karguk take her son's throne and give birth to his children, she would rather kill herself.

Kaghed cringe, placing his hands over his ears trying to mute off the noise as his mother forced her screams within herself as Karguk thrust into her time and time again.

When will it ever stop?

 

(End of Chapter)

 

(1) garmadh: in the Black Speech its "ruin", however I used the word for destroyed.

Words: 3,796

Below are lists that WILL be repeated many times in this story and the sequel(s).

Bhûllûk (accept son)

Lobmau (female warrior)

Loburuk (female orc)

Lûb (daughter)

Lûk (son)

Shardâg (human child)

Shatraug (witch)

Urukdâg (orc child)

 

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	11. Here & Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

It is difficult sharing and capturing so many years of memories  
and the people behind the words—and even though that guest book  
can speak volumes, in between, the pages remain so silent.

—Eugenie Anderson

-

Chapter Eleven

-

Kaghed closed his eyes, not daring to turn away from the basin, for if he does the magick that holds the basin of showing him his past would vanish and he will fail. The memories of his youth were painful, but the past can not hurt him anymore. Ever since the death of his father, his life was horrible and it killed his mother many, many years later after that memory. A mixture of repeated rape, contently taking the herb to miscarry and frequent beatings took a toll on her that eventually result to an uneasy painful death. He remembered the precious few hours he had with her that day while Karguk was out hunting with the men, as he held her hand telling her that everything would be alright and soon the pain will stop as she will ascend to the afterlife once again see her true mate, his father…. She died in his arms that night. With the help of Brura, her mate and her two eldest sons (the only children that was born at the time) they prepared her for burial; taking her heart out from her chest burning it and letting it soar with the wind and burying the body in the Holy Grounds, not before they look a piece of her flesh and eating it so that her strength would live on in them forever.

For many years afterward Kaghed mourned his mother's death and many others among the tribes, for they adored her just as they did to his father; for they were leaders. The people of Moriquendi held neither love to Lord Karguk nor any respect to him. The only reason they followed him was because he was Warlord. They knew that Kaghed will soon be Lord; it was only a matter of time. They waited for Kaghed to come of age to take the throne from him, by killing him.

Kaghed knew that the gods was testing him now and all those years ago. He took a deep and opened his eyes. The water again shifted into a swilling of colour, until it stopped and showed him again a moving image of the present.

-

He saw a dark haired elf walking alone in the Forest. The elf was looking for something or for someone, guessing how the elf looked behind trees, kneeling on the path as if looking for any signs of footprints.

"Estel!" the elf cried. "Where are you?"

A silver colored horse walked up to the elf as if emerge out from the trees, its eyes looked at the elf in sadness.

Kaghed watched as the elf gracefully climbed up onto of the horse and rode of down the path of where the elf was heading calling out a name of his brother.

-

Kaghed's soul turned and stiffened. The name "Estel" shook him to the core. This elf was one of Mokûrz's elfin family and they were looking for him. They are alive! But where are they now?

Kaghed couldn't think anymore at the thought. The water again changed into the present.

-

Mokûrz and Danica, hand and hand ran down the village confounded by an old orc. Kaghed knew of who it was at the moment the basin shown his face: Gashel.

He watched as Danica stepped forward in front of him. They spoke to one another in a matter of involves Mokûrz. Would the orc strike him?

Kaghed watch as Gashel angrily walked off leaving the two children behind.

Danica nodded at Mokûrz. "Are you going to live with the Warlord for now on?" she asked him.

"Yeah, think so." Mokûrz told her slowly. At these words Kaghed felt happy hearing this from his ward.

Danica grinned, cocking her head."Until the Warlord has you as his bhûllûk (accept son)do you want to my friend?"

"Akh (yes)." Mokûrz said.

-

The basin swirled back into nothingness of colors.

'So the human child wants me adopt him.' Kaghed thought to himself. He will deal with Gashel later; to give him a talk about treating his future son.

He smiled at the thought of his future son; it was good that he began friends with Danica.

The basin then shifted.

-

Kaghed saw the elf once again, but this time he was at grand looking elfin city, where he stood with a short human female. Surrounded them was dark figures that he couldn't identify, it was as if the gods themselves doesn't wish for him to know them.

"I am sorry that I failed you, my lady." The elf told the female human. The female said nothing. Kaghed moved closer to the basin to get a better look. Who was this woman?

Kaghed watch as the woman wrapped her arms around the elf. It puzzled him, was this woman the elf's mate or sister of some kind?

"I do not blame you, Elrohir." The human told the elf. 'So that is the elf's name; Elrohir' Kaghed thought to himself.

The human's voice quivered as she spoke, her tears threading to burst into tears. What did the elf failed to do? Kaghed remembered the elf call for Mokûrz… Kaghed stopped; was this Mokûrz's mother?!

Kaghed slightly flinched as her voice once again spoke. "I know that Estel is alive. I can feel it."

"My lady, I do not want to… hurt your feelings. But… there was no sign of Estel still living."

The woman again shook her head "Nor did you find any signs that he is dead." The elf didn't spoke as if thinking of what the human had told him. "I will see him someday. Perhaps not now nor the next year. But we will. He is safe. I can feel it…"

Kaghed knew that the female human spoke the truth. Mokûrz was alive, but how can he find them to bring him back to them?

"I will not stop looking for him, Gilraen." The elf told her. His eyes burning into her own. "I swear it."

-

The basin once again shifted into a swirl of colour.

Many thoughts broke out through Kaghed's mind. The female human was Mokûrz's mother, he was sure of it. He can't see the elf being Mokûrz's father. The human child was full human, he was sure of it. But then again, he felt something different about Mokûrz that he never felt before when he fight and meet other humans throughout his whole life. What is so different between the normal humans and the child?

The basin stiffened as Kaghed eyes widen as the basin formed the future of what to come.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

"Proshnak!" Danica called out, still gripping Mokûrz sore hand had the female orc pulled him to a clearing beside the village, the opposite side of where Kaghed's home was. "Proshnak! Come and play with us!" Danica called out.

In front of the two friends, where Proshnak and a group of other orc children was at, were playing what Mokûrz figured was playing a mixture of orcs and humans (1) and mud wresting; hitting each other with sticks. All of them carried large sticks smacking each other with all their might.

There was five of them. Four boys and one girl by the looks of it, as all of them were hitting each other or in the female orc's case hitting a fallen orc child as another were on top of him. All them had dark hair, dressed in leather and cotton.

Proshnak stopped as what he doing as he heard his name was called, as he got up off a younger orc child that he sitting on smacking the stick at. Mokûrz paled at the sight, was this a normal play time for these orcs, trying to kill each other? Mokûrz figured Proshnak was a peaceful orc; now looking at him, he was scary.

The younger orc child that Proshnak was hitting, slowly got to his feet and grabbed a nearby stick beside him and swung the stick across the back of Proshnak's head with all his might.

There was a large crack that broke out, making Mokûrz cringed. Never in his life did he see children hitting each other with sticks this hard.

Shocked Proshnak touched his head, seeing that he was bleeding. He turned and yelled out his warrior's cry. "Die! Die! Die!" Proshnak cried as he chased the orc child towards the village.

The younger orc panic as the taller orc was running towards him. Mokûrz and the rest of the orc children watch as the two ran out of sight.

Danica and the other orc children laughed at the scene. Mokûrz on the other hand was slightly worried for his life; to fit in he too forced himself to laugh. If he was going to live with these people, he has to be like them.

If the adults of the village weren't going to kill him, their children will.

"Who's the human, Danica?" another orc child asked, as the other children walked up to them.

Mokûrz gripped Danica's hand tighter.

Danica smiled. "This is Warlord's bhûllûk (accept son), Mokûrz." She announced.

Each and every orc child stares at him with curiously.

"Want to play?" asked one.

Mutely Mokûrz nodded slowly.

(End of Chapter)

 

(1): Orcs and humans: basically I got the idea from a game that is known as "Cops and Robbers". When I was a younger we (as in my sister, me and our cousins) played that game with sticks and stones by pretending they were guns, as the rocks were the bullets. Great fun, but its painful after the game was over. We also used the sticks and rocks with a game we called "hunting deer" as two were hunters and the rest were the deer. The two who gets hit on the head or chest gets to be the 'it' persons as they are now the hunters. Think of it as a "hide and go seek" with the twist of when you found the person, you have to chase them and throw a rock at them.

Words: 2,579

 

Black Speech List:

Bhûllûk (accept son)

Lobmau (female warrior)

Loburuk (female orc)

Lûb (daughter)

Lûk (son)

Shardâg (human child)

Shatraug (witch)

Urukdâg (orc child)

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	12. Of What to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Au Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs after he was attacked with pack of wolves. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and nay other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn form them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the other family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

-

You cannot belong to anyone else, until you belong to yourself.

—Pearl Bailey

-

Chapter Twelve

-

Kaghed stare at the scene before him. What he could tell from what the gods were showing him; was an adult human among with his men and himself in a forest like place.

'Mokûrz!' thought Kaghed as he leaned closer to the basin.

They were hunting, Kaghed guessed as he glances at their weaponry. They were high spirited, all of his men was grinning, as Mokûrz too was welcomed in the group, which brought Kaghed to smile. In the future his men will accept his son. All will be well.

The happy scenery suddenly turned into a nightmare.

His men, his son and he were ambushed by human figures that he couldn't identify. There were too many of them. His men were dropping like flies.

"Rend Mokûrz (Run Estel)!" the future Kaghed yelled to his son.

The nightmare blurred.

-

Kaghed gasp, sucking his breath into his chest. Did Mokûrz survived? Did he?

Kaghed didn't have time to think of the possibility that he just saw his death, when the basin itself formed into a moving image.

-

Mokûrz sat next to fireplace a few miles away from a battle, holding a large pointed stick with a pheasant hovering above the fire. He wasn't wearing any shirt, as a large cloth was tired across his chest as beside him was a bowl of blooded water, clearly telling Kaghed as he watched, that this scene will take place shortly after the first he saw.

But his son wasn't alone as he looked closer.

Across the fire lied a silver haired elf that was too was wounded.

Why was an elf there? Did his son foolishly save it? Kaghed remembered his son's elfin family has dark hair, seeing that this elf wasn't his family, then why save it. Who is this elf?

As if the Gods heard his plea, the elf woken.

The silver haired elf looked around as if confused but then startled as he glanced at his son. Kaghed watched as the elf's hand went straight to his hip as if grabbing a knife. Seeing that his weapons weren't there, the elf glared at his son in rage.

Mokûrz smiled with his crooked grin as if teasing the elf. Kaghed slightly smiled.

"What is your name?" Mokûrz asked the elf in elfish.

The elf's eyes widen hearing his son speak his tongue.

"I am called Mokûrz myself." Mokûrz continue trying to get the elf to talk.

"Legolas." The elf replied, trying to set up but stopped as he winced in pain. "If you are going to kill me, do it now. I don't like waiting."

Mokûrz's laughed echoed as the scene before Kaghed shifted into another.

-

Future Kaghed looked at a scrape of paper made from skin that he held in his hands. He looked up at Brura, Gashel and a pregnant orc female that stood beside him. All around them were his men reading for battle.

Future Kaghed wrapped the skin in a roll, pocketing it in his pocket.

"We go to war!" he cried, raising his sword above his head. His men roared.

-

The scenes before him flashed quicker then ever before.

-

"You have a beautiful daughter, krank (father)." Mokûrz said to him as he slowly walked to up to him.

Past Kaghed eyes widen as he saw his future self holding a child in a bundle in his hands. It is possible for him in the future to have a child? Who is the child's mother?!

"Aye I do my lûk (son)." Future Kaghed said proudly looking at his daughter. Past Kaghed tried to get a better look at his future child, but couldn't. He watched as his other self looked up at his eldest son. "Come closer to meet your new sister."

Mokûrz didn't have to tell twice.

-

(End of Flash Backs)

-

As if the Gods didn't want him to see anymore the basin flashed into nothingness as it cleared into what it was before Brura chanted it to show him the past, present and future. Kaghed panted as he leaned back, trying to understand of what he saw.

"Know of what you saw I do." Brura said to him. Kaghed looked up a startled. How long was he sitting here in her ger (tent)? What happened? Can he look at the basin again?

As if reading his thoughts, Brura replied. "One can not rely the Echo of Moriquendi or one will grow mad." Her odd eyes priest his own. "Show you this gift in the hopes that of what you saw will come to past, I did. Know of the mistakes, so you will change them. Help you see that the Gods have given you their blessings, it did."

Kaghed nodded. Brura was right, as always. He stood up.

"I thank you, Brura." Kaghed praised her wisdom in her words. Kaghed is still concerned young for their kind and having a kind caring wise she-orc helps his ruling much better.

Brura too stood up. "Anytime." She said. "Come back, if need anything, you will. Mokûrz come visit us. Has the gift of healing he does. Can not go to waste it will not!"

Kaghed nodded happy that Brura is willing to teach his son other then himself. "I will send him here for your teaches of healing and other things."

"Do that, you will." Brura said. "Send him here after the ceremony. Teach him healing, magick, balance and much, much more."

Kaghed nodded. In this rate Mokûrz would be blessed by all females. He hope that his future son will not turn into his daughter. Their will havoc among the elves, wherever they are. He really doesn't want them to kill him because he turned him into a female.

Kaghed shook his head to get those thoughts from his head. He turned and nodded at Brura who bowed to him.

He had left.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Back at Kaghed's tent, Mokûrz sat on the bed quietly waiting for his future guardian to return from the witch healer. Minutes before Danica had left him after a game of which she called "Rafa's (1) Fury" which reminds him somewhat of a game called "Dead Man's Crawl" of where he played many times at Rivendell with his brothers. Danica told him that she had chores to do and wished me well before Danica left him alone.

He sighed in sadness thinking about his brothers. Will he ever see them again? And what about his mother? Does she think of him dead?

He shook his head. Of course she doesn't, what was he thinking? His mother will wait for him to return just as she did for his father when he was just a babe. Only when the elves brought his body to Rivendell did she believe of him dead. This will not be any different.

He crossed his legs, sighed in boredom. What is taking Kaghed so long to get here?

He heard something at the door.

Kaghed!

He turned and sighed in disappoint that it was only Proshnak. Proshnak smiled at him, discarding his blood covered stick outside the tent and walking in as if owning the place.

"Mash ruk sing kramp (What are you doing)?" Proshnak asked him jumping on the bed beside him.

It took Mokûrz a few seconds to figure out what the orc child said to him.

"Waiting." Mokûrz answered him.

Proshnak cocked his head to one side and nodded in understanding. The two children fall into silence until Proshnak suddenly lit up with a toothy smile, showing his sharp canine like teeth. "Want to see my rocks?" he asked.

Mokûrz wondered if Proshnak is retarded or something. Looking at him, he guessed he was.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at Proshnak's rock again.

'Where are you Kaghed?' Mokûrz wondered.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 2,307

 

(1): Rafa: a variant spelling of a Hebrew named "Rapha" meaning "feeble, flaccid, weak" i.e "a shade" living in Hades aka the Underworld, void of blood and animal life; therefore weak and languid like a sick person but able to think.

 

Table of Contexts in the Black Speech:

Bhûllûk (accept son)

Bosnauk/Narish (ally/friend)

Krank (father)

Lobmau (female warrior)

Loburuk (female orc)

Lûb (daughter)

Lûk (son)

Shardâg (human child)

Shatraug (witch)

Urukdâg (orc child)

-

 

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	13. Anatomy Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind

 

-

 

Summary: Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and any other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn from them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

-

One of the things about equality is not just that you be treated equally to a man,  
but that you treat yourself equally to the way you treat a man.

\--Marlo Thomas

-

Chapter Thirteen

-

Kaghed walked towards his home slowly taking his time. His mind is full of thoughts of uncertainty and hope. His thoughts dwell towards what he saw in the basin back at Brura's home, his upcoming role of being Mokûrz's father and the upcoming War that he and everyone else in the tribes know that will come to pass.

His people are dying. There is no more time to put a blind eye to this fact. For many millennia his people fought to survive, hid in the shadows. He knew his people's time are running out and soon his people will to go to war, either to ally themselves with the beings of Middle Earth or against them and those that serve the Great Eye. However, he knew that those of the free beings of Middle Earth will never ally with them nor will his people dishonor their ancestors to ally themselves to the Betrayers. The only choices that face them, is to kill any outsider that dares to endanger their people and fight to the last man, woman and child.

Either way, his people are few enough that if they do nothing or fight, in the end it would be their downfall.

Kaghed sighed at these thoughts. Never in his life have he have any memories of peace. The only peace he remembers the peace between the tribes, not with the others of Middle Earth, but that been many centuries ago. A time before his father was killed; murdered in the hands of his younger brother.

His thoughts then went to the human child. His teachings of what he was taught since birth and the fires of war that ran threw his very blood tell him to kill the human child, for it will endanger his tribe. But he couldn't. Just one look at the angelic face and the vision that the gods had sent him, tells him to save this child; to adopt this child as his son.

He knew that this child was the very key to save his people from extinction. But how, none of them knew.

Kaghed approach the foot of his home.

Yes he will adopt this child as his son. And in doing so, the child will became the heir of the Tribe and to his people.

-

"Kaghed!" Mokûrz cried in happiness as he saw his guardian stepped over the threshold into the ger (tent). Kaghed froze, as the human approached him. He was slightly startled of how this child cried in happiness just because he came back. Is this the feelings and joys of parenthood? He glanced up towards his bed and glared at the orc child that sat upon it.

Sheepishly, Proshnak got up picking up his stuff from his bed.

"Get out." Kaghed snapped at him. Quickly Proshnak left, leaving his Lord and his new friend behind.

Kaghed looked back to Mokûrz who looked at him in both fear and wonder.

"Kaghed—," the child began but stop and started to look at his feet.

"Yes sma ni (little one)?" Kaghed asked him kindly, getting lower towards the child's level so they look at each other more clearly.

Slowly Mokûrz looked up. "I have been thinking—my elfin family is gone now." Mokûrz said slowly. Nodding Kaghed listened. "I would be gladly be you bhûllûk (accept son). But you have to promise me that if I became your bhûllûk (accept son) you will help me find my family and if I do, you let me go."

Kaghed stare at the human child. Did he hear the child right? Is he really agreeing to adopt him?

"Are you sure?" Kaghed asked. The child nodded. Kaghed thought about what the child has said. Let him go if he finds them? Logically by adopting Mokûrz he will became his sole heir, but then again he did saw in the near future that he will have a daughter… If that part of that future comes true, then if Mokûrz finds his family, then he would still have an heir. "Afar angathfark (1) (By the forge of my soul) I will help you find your family and take you to them." Kaghed said, his voice holding neither argument nor flutter as he announced his oath.

Mokûrz knew that Kaghed spoke the truth and smiled. He now somehow felt better.

Kaghed too smiled. Mokûrz fought a shudder just looking at the tall orc. Even though he trust the orc, many times he frightens him especially when he smile, showing his canine teeth.

"The blood ritual will not take place until the moon is dark." Kaghed told him.

Mokûrz cocked his head at the side. When the moon is dark… does the orc mean the New Moon?

"Why wait for the New Moon?" Mokûrz asked him.

"New Moon?" Kaghed asked the child questioningly. What is a New Moon?

"I mean, why wait for the moon turn dark?" Mokûrz asked him impatiently.

"It the time when portal to the other side is fully open; the most powerful time to do such a ritual. I do know the ways of magick that calls upon during the Ritual; all I know that it always been that way."

Mokûrz nodded slowly. "When will the New—I mean when will the moon turn dark?"

Kaghed looked up as if calculating the days. "Five full days. When the sun turns into the moon, the highest peck of the night you and I will be father and son."

Mokûrz never thought of that way. In five days he will have a new father, not just foster father, but a real father.

"Will I have a mother?" he asked. He wondered why he only saw Brura. If Brura was his wife, then why does she and her daughters living alone away from them?

Kaghed closed his eyes as if in pain. 'Did his wife died long ago?' Mokûrz wondered.

Kaghed shook his head. "I have no mate." He said.

No wife? "Brothers or sisters?" Mokûrz asked hopefully.

"None at this time." Kaghed answered stilling thinking of his future daughter. What does she look like? What is her name? Who is her mother?

Seeing the sad look that Mokûrz given him he quickly answered, "But I think Danica would be happy to call you foshnudâg (baby brother)."

"Baby brother?" Mokûrz yelped in surprised. "I thought I was older then her…"

"Are you over 1,200 winters old?" Kaghed asked in a playful mock shocked. His grin grew as the shock look that Mokûrz was giving him.

"She's 1,200 years old?" Mokûrz asked awe. "No I'm only turning twelve soon."

"Then you are her younger brother." Kaghed said grinning.

"Duh, but still—how old are you?"

Kaghed never thought about how simple of aging compare to a human then of his people. Living for many millennia is was normal; however in the past few millennia there are fewer of those are is past three to four thousand years old. It wasn't because of dying of age; like the elves they cannot die of old age, but many die in battle fighting against the free beings and Mordor.

"2,951 winters old (2)." Kaghed answered. It took him a while to count how long he had lived. As it been that long? Has it been over 2,500 years since the death of his mother and father? Has it been over a millennia since he dual his uncle and killed him?

Mokûrz looked at Kaghed in a new look. How did an orc live that long without being killed? Adar (father) did say orcs were elves at one time. No one knew if longevity still lingers in their blood; not even Adar (father) knew. Mokûrz smiled at the thought; he finally knows something that the elfin lord did not.

"You surprised?" Mokûrz heard the orc asked him.

"Well yeah, but…hey you're around the same age as my brothers!" Mokûrz thought happily. Just thinking of his brothers given him warmth. This orc being the same age as his brothers, in a twisted way he was close to them.

Kaghed didn't know what to think after that comment. Being compared to a group of elves wasn't a good thing, but seeing the happy look at his future son he did not comment his thoughts.

"Perhaps young one." He said slowly.

The two fell into silence. Both Kaghed and Mokûrz sat side by side to each other next to the fire deep their thoughts. Not knowing what else to say to one another.

"Kaghed—," Mokûrz said moments later, staring at the flames not the orc that sat beside him.

"Yes?" Kaghed asked him.

"What happened to you mom and dad?"

Kaghed never thought that Mokûrz would ever ask this question. No one ever did; because everyone knew. Should he tell the child the true? If so how much?

"They are dead." Kaghed said simply.

"How?" Mokûrz questioned him.

"My father died in battle," Kaghed told him, keeping the details to himself. The child doesn't need to know them now. "And my mother died of a broken heart many winters later."

Mokûrz seemed to expect this, Kaghed noted as Mokûrz nodded. "My father died in a battle too. Killed by an orc arrow." The child confessed to him in sadness. "He died when I was really little, I don't remember him."

Kaghed didn't reply. He wasn't shock that Mokûrz's father died in battle. To Kaghed's people dying in battle was one of the many ways to die that was honored, but his own father was killed in the hands of his own brother. His brother stole that honor from him, being killed by his own kin. And to repay that honor to his father, he himself killed his uncle taking the throne.

"I guess we have something in common, our fathers I mean." Mokûrz said.

Kaghed slowly nodded. It seems that the human child is looking for similarities between him and himself and perhaps the difference between his people and the elves. To Kaghed, it was odd but understandable. The child is looking for sincerity in his situation, in any way that he could.

"The light is short of this time, Mokûrz. Get some sleep." Kaghed said.

"But it's too early!"

"We have a long day tomorrow." Kaghed explained. Mokûrz muttered under his breath. He stood up and walked up to Kaghed's bed (the only bed in the whole ger). Kaghed watched as his charge took off his boots, his shirt and climbed in the bed.

'I really need another bed.' Kaghed thought. Kaghed slowly walked up to the bed. Mokûrz was already half asleep.

"Mir burz sma ni (Good night little one)."

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Elohir was preparing his horse, Arianell (3) for an upcoming trip. It was the dead of night; no one was wake during these late hours, the time he preferred. He was going out to look for Estel. He left a note to his brother and father.

He knew that the trip that was the plan is foolish going alone. But he must. Estel is out there alone. He must be found him. It was his fault, he knew. A burden that he will carry for rest of his life until Estel is found.

Tying his pack at the horse's hip, making sure the blanket he sat on her back was safely put he then gracefully climbed on and head out towards the gates. He picked this gate for it wasn't known to be used nor guarded as much. The guards that was there are now elsewhere. A perfect time to escape without anyone knowing.

He didn't go far as a dark figure stepped out from the shadows in front of him. Arianell snorted in surprise and Elohir fought a yelp coming from his throat as he came face to face with his father, Elrond.

Elrond stood there watching his youngest son with a look that Elohir knew he was in trouble. He looked at his father, seeing he wasn't wearing his usual elfin clothes: instead he wore a dark green long sleeve shirt with a long leather jerkin with a tabard. He wore dark coloured trousers over an olive-green cloak with black leathered boots. Elohir also noticed his father carried his quiver and bow with his sword on his hip with at least three knives (that is clearly seen) either on his belt or chest. (4)

For whatever reason his father chooses to look like a Dúnedain, he was ready for battle. Why was his father here and wearing as if he was going somewhere?

"And where do you think you're going?" His father asked him.

"Going out for a ride." Elohir quickly replied.

"For how long?"

"Ah…" Elohir's mind was blank.

Elrond didn't allow his son to reply. "And when will you going to tell me? After you left for Valar knows how long and me finding the note you left in my office?"

Elohir suddenly felt more foolish then he ever felt in his life. He looked down to the ground not daring to look at his father.

"—without asking me to come with you?"

Elohir's head shoot up in shock and look at his father. "What?"

"I am coming with you of course." Elrond said as if it was the most obvious. Elohir watch as his father walked back into the shadows retrieving his horse, Emyr (5) and climbing on its back.

"But what about—,"

"Your brother is healing, he is of now ruler of Rivendell while I am gone." His father answered, heading out into the wildness beyond deep into Rivendell. Elohir led his horse to follow his father. He was shock that his father knew of his plans. And it also been years since his father traveled out from the haven of the Kingdom.

"But—," he began.

"Do you really think that I would let you, my youngest son go out in the Wild alone?" Elrond asked him

"No, but I—,"

"Stop shuddering, Elohir."

"Yes, Adar (father)."

"Quickly now! Estel is waiting!"

Together the two elves left the haven that they both call home heading into the far unknown looking for the young human child.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 3,642

(1) Afar angathfark: a common Orcish oath that translates to "By the forge of my soul!"

(2): Legolas in the LotR movies his age is 2,931. I wanted Kaghed be in the same age as Legolas, Elladan and Elohir. PLUS go into my Photobucket account and there is a GREAT picture of Elladan and Elrohir. OR try this URL: http : / / s 259(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash) albums(slash)hh316(slash) FireChildSlytherin5(slash) Lord % 20 of % 20 the % 20 Rings (slash) ? action (equal) view & current (equal)ElladanElrohir(dot)jpg

Same username. If can't use URL or can't find me: look picture up by using these either of these key words: Elladan, Elohir, LotR, fanmade. OR just make is very easy type my username on the search box, click on my name under the picture and see ALL my pictures. Click "Lord of the Rings" Album and you will find it and other great LotR picters. Check out thise website too: bornofhope(dot)com

(3) Arianell: A female Welsh name meaning "silver". It is also a common Pagan/Wiccan name.

(4) I described in detail of what the Rangers in LotR wear. I found a great website that told you and shows you how to make them! It's really cool. If I ever have the money and know of a great tailer I so want to get a female type! PM if you want the URL.

(5) Emyr: a male Welsh name meaning "King".

 

Table of Contents in the Black Speech:

Bhûllûk (accept son)

Bosnauk/Narish (ally/friend)

Krank (father)

Lobmau (female warrior)

Loburuk (female orc)

Lûb (daughter)

Lûk (son)

Shardâg (human child)

Shatraug (witch)

Urukdâg (orc child)

-

 

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	14. A Battle to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind

 

-

 

Summary: Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and any other beings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn from them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end be killed by the family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

-

"Action and reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error, change - this is the rhythm of living.  
Out of our over-confidence, fear; out of our fear, clearer vision, fresh hope. And out of hope, progress."

\--Bruce Barton

-

Chapter Fourteen

-

Mokûrz woke up the next morning alone; Kaghed wasn't in sight. He looked around a started to find Brura sitting across from him tending the fire. He watch as Brura sat dry dung (1) into the fireplace and started the fire with a flick of her hands with flint and stone.

"Lat na ez pam (You are awake I see)." The female orc said not looking at him.

"Where is Kaghed?" Mokûrz asked her, looking around himself. Where is he? And why is this orc here?

"Doing his duties Zotan-lufutatar (Warlord) is. Young one come here," the orc waved to him to sit next her. Slowly Mokûrz got up from the bed and with caution walked up to her. The orc woman slightly smiled at the child.

"This fire do you see?" Brura asked him after he sat down. Slowly Mokûrz nodded. "That the fire has energy; energy with a spirit we believe. Laws that help us not to disturb it nor anger it; do not cut a knife though it, do not poke with it with a stick; do not burn wood."

"Why do you use dung instead of dead wood?" Mokûrz found himself asking. He somewhat understood Brura that everything like plants and animals had a spirit inside of them. For it will not be so farfetched if people also believe that fire too has spirit or made up of spiritual energy all together. However using dung instead of wood puzzled him. Elves don't use living wood like chopping a tree from the forest, much as he observe walking with Kaghed and seeing Brura use it to burn as wood, but dead wood around the tree. To the elves the trees left their unused branches on the ground there for a gift for them to use.

"Wood is scarce, why cut a tree when we could easily use something else?" Brura asked him

"But what about the dead wood that is left on the ground?"

"Disrespectful it is. Like someone taking something from you when you sat it on the ground, would you?"

Mokûrz never thought it that way. "But does it stink when you use it?"

Brura smirked. "Smell any odor do you?"

Mokûrz smelt. No he could not. "Nar (No)." he said.

"When you became one of us, it would be one of your chores to fetch dung and dried it. Soon winter will come and dung wouldn't be scarce."

Mokûrz cocked his head. "Oh." Is all he could say. He slightly watch as the orc woman tends back to her work. She was making something into the pot over the fire. He wouldn't identify of what content in it. He knew it wasn't food, but something like a remedy he guessed.

"Mokûrz (Estel) stir. Be back I will." The orc woman said to him. Quickly he gripped the wood spoon from her hands, slightly filching with her shape claws slightly brush against his hands. The orc woman watches him for a moment and then left.

Mokûrz was alone; stirring of what he didn't know what. It didn't take long until Kaghed walked up cough once as Brura come into right behind him.

"Mokûrz (Estel) get dress." Kaghed said. Mokûrz didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something serious just looking at Kaghed's eyes. Quickly Mokûrz grabbed his shirt that he wore yesterday, his boots and his belt.

Nodding Kaghed nodded at him, side glanced at Brura who silently watch as the men went and done their business. Without another word, Kaghed left the ger (tent). No knowing what to do, Mokûrz looked at Brura.

"Az (Go)." She said.

Nodding Mokûrz ran after the Warlord.

-

It was very early the morning, Mokûrz thought as he looked around himself trying to keep up with Kaghed's long strides. Would he walk fast as Kaghed when he grows up?

Kaghed suddenly stopped. He saw orc men and women out about putting down their homes, putting their belongings on their horses and the large dog like creatures that look like wargs.

"One of our scouts told us men are coming. We are preparing to leave. Earlier than I expected. I hope we would go after the Ritual," Kaghed told him. Fear grew inside Mokûrz.

'Men?' Mokûrz thought. Kaghed then handed him a knife. Mokûrz took and shocked to see it was the same knife that he had before he came into the village. It was a knife that Adar (father) given him a few years back; ever since then he has treasured it. He had thought he lost it forever during the battle and escaping the orcs.

"I kept it until you are healed. It is wise for a child to carry a weapon when danger is near." Kaghed explained to him.

"Where will we be going?"

"You will be going with Brura." Kaghed said now walking up to another male orc. He held of what appeared to be large sack.

"Where will you be?" Mokûrz asked him with alarmed.

"I will be staying with the others to make sure the men do not follow."

Fear again crept up. It wasn't for that he will be staying with Brura, but what if Kaghed is killed?

"But—,"

"It is my duty as Warlord, Mokûrz to stay behind with the men. Just as it will be yours also when you are older."

Mokûrz stopped to think. What does this orc mean…? The orc with a sack handed it to Kaghed and bowed. Mokûrz watch as Kaghed carefully sat it down and gasps. Five little wargs with their wobbled legs stepped out, growling.

Mokûrz didn't know what to think. Never in his life did he ever saw a litter of wargs nor did he thought that the first thought that came to mind when he saw them was 'cute'.

"Pick one." Kaghed said to him. Mokûrz snapped his head towards him.

"What? Why?" Mokûrz asked him, thinking he understood him wrong.

"Before you go with Brura you need an animal companion; who watch over you and befriends you. A warg is much more than a beast of burden." Kaghed explained to him. "Even the Betrayers of Mordor keep them but they use them for tools. We are more like…elves to creatures; we are like equals to them. Choosing a warg is a lifetime of friendship. Choose wisely, gathlûk (my son)."

Mokûrz will admit he was nervous. 'A lifetime of friendship' ring though is head as he kneeled on his hands and knees. He never thought that wargs were more than tools to orcs. He had seen wargs before only briefly only a few times. And those few times weren't pleasant. He approaches the litter with caution, gripping his knife just in case this was a trick and one of the wargs attacks him.

Of what he saw the litter growled much how cats meow, very playfully with their siblings. Using the knowledge of the elves and using the language of the orcs, Mokûrz talked to them making the other orc looked at Kaghed in questionable look.

"Throm'ka atigat sma niz (Hello there little ones). (2)" Mokûrz said to them. The litter looks up at him wonder, each of them coming closer to him. "Which one do you wish for me to be your companion?" he asked them.

Kaghed didn't mind the orc male, watching his future son; for he already knew that the child was first raised by elves. The orc shook his head watching both his Warlod and his future son. 'Humans are weird.' He thought.

Mokûrz too ignore the orc, and went to watch each of the little wargs with wonder. He can tell which the leader, the followers and the loner was. The largest of the five was the leader, as the runt was the loner, much as is it in nature. He watch the eldest was aggressive something that Mokûrz knew that he wouldn't want for an animal companion. The leader in the litter bites its siblings making them yelp in pain, not even stopping when its siblings was clearly in pain. The leader loved to hurt others, something that Mokûrz hate.

The other three was medium sized, each of them follow the leader, nicer to each other however walk in fear of their leader.

The loner however was small compare to its siblings; however it wasn't bothered by its size, but used wit instead of its strength. Mokûrz watch in amazement as the runt ran into its leader biting its leg making its sibling to let go of its other sibling. Of course the leader attacks the runt, which escaped without a scratch making the leader angry as it ran after it. Seeing this warg's courage of facing its larger sibling, its honor to the others and its wit of attacking it Mokûrz knew that this was the one he wanted. He felt connected to it, thinking of his brothers of how they described when he asked them how they picked their horses as their companions.

Before the leader attacked the runt, Mokûrz picked it up into his arms and stood up. The runt wiggled in his arms, trying to get comfortable. Mokûrz turned and glanced at Kaghed to see his opinion of his chosen companion. (3)

Kaghed smiled. The child had chosen well. He too had picked the runt when he was Mokûrz's age, as his father taught him to look past of what you see in the naked eye. Kaghed walked up to Mokûrz as the child handed the runt to him.

Kaghed looked over it, making sure the warg was healthy; it was but thin but it could easily be fix, he knew. He went saw it was a girl, the same gender his own animal companion is.

"You had chosen well, Mokûrz." Kaghed praised him as he handed her back to him.

"Really?" the human child, holding the warg protective embrace. In his arms, the warg started to make a purring like sound.

Kaghed nodded. He turned back to the orc. The orc male looked pleased of serving his Warlord. He was also glad that he finally got rid of the runt. He can't understand why Kaghed would be happy to have a runt in his home. But then again, runts are weak as humans are, so it was logically that they would like each other.

The two left ending back to the ger (tent).

"What are you going to name her?" Kaghed asked him.

'It's a girl?' Mokûrz thought looking at it. He never thought of looking. "I will think about it." Mokûrz answered him thoughtfully. This runt needs a strong name, something fitting. But what?

They walk in silence.

"Kaghed," Mokûrz began. "Why did you have me this?" he mention the warg.

"Everyone needs an animal companion." Kaghed told him. "This female is small yes, but she grows. She will provide you with a ride on her back when she is older; a companion in battle and when she first gives birth to her first litter, she will also provide you with her milk." (4)

"Her milk?" Mokûrz asked in surprised. He can't see himself drink any warg milk.

"Of course." Kaghed said grinning.

Mokûrz looked back to the female warg in a new look.

They arrived at the ger (tent) and Brura wasn't in sight.

"Put the warg down, Mokûrz. Come and help me." Has he started to put stuff out from the ger (tent).

Mokûrz hesitated. "But—,"

"Do not worry, Mokûrz. She will not leave you."

Mokûrz nodded and satting down the warg. Instead Kaghed was right, she stayed near them as the two disabled the ger (tent), just like everyone else around them.

In less than an hour, the ger (tent) was now in pieces, tightly and safely on the beasts of burdens.

It was time to move.

Mokûrz picked up the little warg into his arms. This was it, it was final. His life is now with the orcs.

 

(End of Chapter)

 

Words: 3,031

(1) Dry dung: Mongols believe that burning wood is disrespectful. It is common even Today as people around the world (even in the USA) used dry cow dung instead of wood.

(2) Throm'ka: I use the orc language from WoW for "Hello" This form of hello is formal and respectful.

(3) I got the idea of choosing Wargs as an animal companion from Star Wars with Tusken Raiders and their bantha mounts as the two have unique bond between them as it is their culture. When a mount died, its rider was often left behind to wander the desert alone. They held that if the fallen bantha's spirit wished for the ride to find a new mount, it would be so. If not, the rider would die amongst Tatoonine's endless dunes. The bond worked both ways, as accounts in Wookieepedia (Star Wars wiki) stated that is worked both ways. Even when a Tusken Raider marries, so does their mount to the wife's own mount. Their unique bond is so strong that their bond goes to their children. If the Tusken family is gifted with a son or daughter, so does their mounts that gifted with a same gender cub.

(4) Mongols are known to drink horse milk. In LotR Wargs are used like horses, so twisty orcs use them for milk.

 

 

Table of Contents in the Black Speech:

Bhûllûk (accept son)

Bosnauk/Narish (ally/friend)

Krank (father)

Lobmau (female warrior)

Loburuk (female orc)

Lûb (daughter)

Lûk (son)

Shardâg (human child)

Shatraug (witch)

Urukdâg (orc child)

-

 

Read and Review!

—FireChildSlytherin5


	15. To Flee or To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and any other brings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if want to play with him? What would Estel learn from them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when it King? Or will he in the end be killed by the family that he only knows by call him a traitor?

\--

"All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers"

\--Francois Fenelon

-

Chapter Fifteen

-

Everything was happening so fast.

Everyone around him was quickly loading their families on wargs and horses with their belongings. As the orc warriors prepare themselves for battle.

It reminds him of that day, before the battle that ended him separated from his brothers. They knew they were being followed three days before it happened. Each of them carried of what they could; leaving their other stuff into a hidden place, so if any changes they could come back, they could get it back. Making their horses light, as they traveled towards Rivendell in great speed. Their plan was to get to the Elfin city before the orcs caught up to them.

When it was clear that couldn't the elves decided to wait to ambush the orcs, to get the upper hand in the up coming battle. However, here it was different. They were being hunted, as the men, his own people were coming to slaughter them; one by one. The only reason they found out about the humans, was the fact that Kaghed has scouts all around the villages, miles away.

It made him sick just thinking about it. Thinking that he once before had the same idea as the men that were coming. A good orc is a dead orc.

But now, being with these people in close of a month, everything that he been taught as been a lie; misunderstood ignorance that all orcs were evil. As what he found out, there are two kingdoms: Mordor is one closest to Gondor; the fallen country that Morgoth token over. As these orcs came from the other country, what name he didn't know as of yet.

Mokûrz stood in the clearing, feeling out of place as he looked around himself. He was child, not yet fit for war. Kaghed was loading up their own belongings onto a strong looking warg, doing so quickly knowing that they only have a few moments time before they are found.

The young human tightened his hold on the unnamed warg in his arms. The black and white warg meowed at him, its big yellow eyes looking up at him in fear. All around them was noises that frightens her. She dig deeper into her young Master's embrace, as if trying to hid from the noise. Her Master will protect her, she knew.

Kaghed finished putting the last pieces of wood on the back of load warg that was quickly tied to another that had was appeared to a rope around its neck.

Suddenly without warning, Mokûrz felt himself getting picked up off the ground and sited on the back of the large 5 foot tall Warg that Kaghed stood beside. Kaghed had picked him up like a rag doll, flinging him over the Warg's back as if he weight nothing.

Mokûrz grasp in fear as the older Warg looked up at him, turned back to Kaghed who stood beside it. The creature growled at Kaghed, purring into the orc's side as if worrying over her cub.

"Protect him, Ylva (1)." Kaghed said to the Warg. It was then that Mokûrz understood that this Warg, the Warg that he sat upon was Kaghed's own animal companion.

Ylva growled in understanding

Kaghed then turned to Kaghed, his crimson eyes looking into Mokûrz's own gray ones. "Mokûrz (Estel) we don't have much time. The men are coming. I need you to listen to me."

"Kaghed…" Mokûrz couldn't believe of what he was hearing. It was as if Kaghed doesn't think he will survived this battle… The fear the crept within was the same fear that he felt when Elohir told him to run. Would he see Kaghed or his brother's again?

"Listen to me! You will promise me that you will not look back! You will follow Brura and no one else!"

"Kaghed, you are scaring me…" Mokûrz didn't know what to do. Are there many coming that is making Kaghed fearful of his life?

Kaghed gently grabbed Mokûrz's right hand. "Do not fear, mi baur (my son). Promise me that you follow my orders."

'My son' echoed though Mokûrz's mind. This orc called him, his son. Something in side him burst. Slowly the young human nodded.

"Flee!" Kaghed growled at the Warg. Mokûrz felt his neck whip lash, as Ylva bolted. He tightened his hold in both the rope and the young cub in his arms, as others around them started to follow him.

Ylva seemed to know what she was doing, as Mokûrz glance at Brura, who was ahead of him, accompanied with her two daughters.

Mokûrz hoped that Kaghed would be alight.

Just as he promised, the human didn't look back; like he did so with his brother.

-

Kaghed watched as the young human disappear into the thickets along with the rest of the men, women and children that fled. He send few men to company them, just to make sure that his tribe would be safe, even if he and the others that stayed behind would fail.

He hope Brura would take care of Mokûrz either after his death or upon his return.

He turned back to his men, who silently sat on their wargs, ready for battle; waiting for his command. Without a word, Kaghed then jumped gracefully on top of borrowed warg that he borrowed from one of his men. He looked at each of them. All ready for battle, all still young much like himself. All but one, wasn't of old age. What a waste one would say, but they had no choice. All their fathers are dead, there is no one else to take their place. Many of them, he noticed was barely a few years older then of age.

He paced in front of his troops. He saw Vashnak next to his father Praashnak, along with his older two brothers (the youngest Proshnak is the only one, besides his mother that fled); he saw the oldest orc in the tribe, Gashel (2) the only orc from Mordor that took refuge to them, who been loyal to his father and now him.

He took a deep breath, but the he spoke.

"Our families are safe." he began. "The humans are coming to take us down. They are here to hunt us into extinction. However we will not allow that to come to past. We will fight to our last breath!" he raised his sword above is head, as his men cheered. "Mirdautas vras (It is a good day to kill)!" they roared with excitement, banging their swords to their chests. "Vrasubatburuk ug burtharubatgruiuk (We will kill all the men and sodomize all the women)!" (3)

The orcs were now roaring with eagerness, they would taste blood in their mouths. It been a long time since any of them had been in battle.

"We go to war!" Kaghed yelled.

His warriors once again cheered, as Kaghed turned and charged through the forest. Yes, it is a good day to kill.

-

They have an advantage against the humans. Man believes that they are stupid; where the elves know better then underestimate the enemy much like orcs themselves. Kaghed sighed in relief as the a small group of humans rode pass them, looking over where he and few of his own men crouch watching them though the bushes.

The humans were from Rohan, guessing of the banners that they carried and the looks of their horses. There was about 20 of them, including a leader that he guess was a king or someone from the high court of the Kingdom. All the warriors range between 20 years old to the prime of old age that still able to fight in battle.

The three orcs beside him was fidgeting, impatient to kill these intruders. Their abandon wargs, that is trained to follow their rider's orders stayed behind a little ways behind. Even the cleverest warg is easily noticeable.

"King Fengel (4)," they heard one of the Rohan guards said beside their Leader. Kaghed's sharp hearing made the conversion much easier to hear, as he inch a little closer from his hiding place. Kaghed heard about this Rohan King; the man is greedy with power.

"I thought I heard something." continued the warrior. Hearing this, the rest stopped their horses, their hands near their weapons.

Kaghed held his breath as Rohans stopped. As one of his men be spotted?

"Don't move." Kaghed hissed, slowly cocking the arrow into his bow. "Wait for the signal." even specking in a low whisper, his men could hear them.

"Spread out" King Fengel ordered his men. Slowly the humans hoped off their horses and started to spread out. All of them looked uncertain of what they were looking for.

A young boy the youngest in the group, was closest to Kaghed. His eyes looked over his head, clearly not seeing him or his men that hiding beside him.

"Report!" King Fengel ordered.

"Nothing sire!" called many.

"Nothing here, Milord." answered the boy. He looked around again, but then catch something in his eyes.. "Wait…" he said to himself, he peered closer staring right at Kaghed's hiding place.

Kaghed smirked, knowing that the boy 'thinks' saw is a breach, but it was his arrow pointing straight at him.

"What the?" muttered the boy. His eyes widen as his eyes focuses on the crimson eyes staring back at him and the arrowhead of his arrow.

Without any hesitation, Kaghed let go of the arrow, piercing the boy's chest. The young boy gasp, falling onto the ground. All around them, many of the humans fell down dead as the orcs that was hiding all around the humans. The humans looked around, seeing no one, however seeing their fallen comrades, they knew they were under attack.

"Orcs! We're under attack!" bellowed the Rohan King, taking out his sword. "Attack!"

Ignoring the human king, Kaghed shoot three more arrows, before abandon the bow of where he stood, unleashing his sword. He jumped up over a fallen dead horse, yelling his battle cry chopping off one of the human's head as he did so.

Seeing their attacker at the first time, the nearest humans was frozen in the spot staring at Kaghed with amusement. Where did he come from? It was their last thoughts, before Kaghed slash his sword across one's neck and the other across his belly.

Human blood was now spattered across Kaghed's face and chest, as he spun away of avoiding a sword that aimed to his heart, knocking over the solider that wielded it onto the ground. Kaghed laughed in glee as he flipped into the air over another human who's eyes widen in surprised, before Kaghed stabbed him.

By now the battle was ending with a retreat. The humans weren't stupid. If they want to live, they must regroup themselves with more forces. Seeing that the orcs have the upper hand. Kaghed knew that it would be years before his tribe could come back to this part of the forest, knowing that Rohan would be scouting these lands of any sights of them.

As the last of the humans found their way on the horses and fled, the orcs roared in victory! They had won the battle. For now.

As always after a battle of victory, it was accustom to coat the weapons of their fallen brothers' blood, telling the Gods that there's going to be a warrior coming to the afterlife, and taking their weapons back to their families. They believe that the body is an empty shell, however it must to treated with respect in some form of a burial; such as eating a piece of their flesh making sure that their strength will live on; burning the heart into ash; and burying the body in holy grounds.

As for the human corpses, they were left there to rot, after they scavenge the body of weapons, money, clothing or anything that the person had left that could be scavenge. And to make sure that everyone got their equal amount, it was shared through the survivors. And if the war gods given their blessings to them; they could capture their horses either to add into their own herds or for food.

"Father!" Kaghed heard Vashnak cried. Kaghed turned and saw that Praashnak had fallen in battle. Gashel, slowly walked beside his Warlord, his face not showing any signs of remorse as the two orcs witness the young orc mourn his father's death. Beside their younger brother, the two eldest sons stood near. Their faces too was sadden of the death of their father.

Kaghed turned back to Gashel, giving him a look that told him to look for survivors. The old orc nodded without a word and left his presence. Kaghed walked to the nearest fallen human, knelled beside him checking him over.

The human was middle aged, with a few scars covering his face. The man was clearly dead. Kaghed took the man's sword, looking through it. The sword was average, it will do to add into their collation of swords; perhaps he will give the sword to Mokûrz for practice. Kaghed set put back the sword into its sheath, putting it aside for now. He took the money bag that the man foolishly had with him, along with a cloak that looked new beside the blood that it was coated with its former owner's blood. A few good looking knives, plus a few pieces of armour that again would be useful for his future son.

Suddenly there was yelp from one of his men. Rolling his eyes, Kaghed pushed himself off the ground and calmly walked up to another seeing what was wrong.

When Kaghed was next to the orc, Kaghed knew why the orc beside him yelped in surprised. The human that the orc was scavenging was alive! Kaghed looked closer, seeing it was the same young boy that he first shot at.

The boy looked at the orcs above him with fear. He thought he was dead, but when he woke up he looking straight at an orc. He turned his head and grasp. He remember those crimson eyes of the same orc that shot him.

Why wasn't he dead yet?

Kaghed didn't know what to do. Kill the human child? Or leave him to die? No, after taking in Mokûrz, he can not kill the child. However, he can not show weakness.

"Take him." Kaghed ordered. "If he lives, he will make some use to us."

Without a word, the orcs followed his orders. The young boy didn't know what he will come of him.

Kaghed and the rest went back to on what they are doing.

None of the them questioned the Warlord's decision. Taking a human slave is common; besides the human boy has no chance of living with an orc arrow into his chest.

-  
0o0o0o0o0  
-

"Tell me what happened, Elrohir." Elrond said after a still silence between father and son. The two elves had traveled all day and into the night as far as they could go until even the keenest of elfin eyes were, could not see anymore.

They stopped for camp, making a fire and dinner. All day they hardly spoken, not knowing what to say to another. Each of them had different reasons of doing so; Elrond waiting for his son to speck first; as the son not wanting his father to blame him.

Elrohir slightly hesitated, putting down his plate onto the ground. "What do you mean, Ada (father)?" he played stupidly, giving his father a goofy grin.

Elrond turned towards his son, not surprised. "Don't play that trick on me, Elrohir. What happened at the battle?" Elrond asked him. He wanted to now his youngest son's veizon of the story.

The young elf sighed; knowing that he can't fool his father. "The orcs were everywhere. I--we protected him just we promised, I made sure that Estel wasn't hurt, but," Elrohir stopped. "I lend Estel away from the orcs. I told Estel to run. Run far away from the battle. I don't know what happened after that. He just…vanished."

Elrond didn't response when Elrohir fell silent.

"We didn't know that he disappeared into the forest, until after the battle. I don't know how long, but…when we found out he went into the forest. We looked everywhere! I swear, Ada (father) we really tried to find him. The only thing we found was a pack of wolves that was slain."

'Pack of wolves?' Elrond wondered to himself. Both his sons and the elfin warriors spoke of the wolves. Estel is far to young to kill them on his own. There were too many of them and infect with disease. Did whatever happened to the wolves, did the same thing with Estel?

No, Elrond figured. If it (or they) did, then Estel's body would've been found also among the dead wolves. Perhaps he been kidnapped instead of killed? If so, where is he now?

Had his sons and the rest of the elves missed a few orcs that found him?

Is he dead?

He turned back to his son. Elrohir's face was pale, waiting for his father to yell at him, blaming him of his failure.

"It wasn't your fault, my son. You did nothing wrong."

Elrohir sighed. "I know Ada (father), but I feel it was my fault."

"Listen to me, Elrohir. It wasn't you fault that Estel disspeared." Elrond told him. "It was no one's fault."

"But Ada (father), I think Elladan blames me." Elrohir confussed.

"No he doesn't. He feels he is reasonable one because he was the leader, the eldest brother. He feels he failed."

"But he didn't! It was I! I am to blame, not he!" Elrohir said. He knew his twin blamed himself, but he was a fault.

There was still silence.

"Ada (father) do you think Estel is alive?"

Elrond looked straight into his son's eyes. "Yes I do." he told him.

This answered seemed to less the guilt from the young elf's shoulders as he sighed. If his father thought he wasn't to blame nor did he believe that Estel is dead, then everything will be okay.

"Come, Elrohir. It is time to sleep."

"But Ada (father)!"

"We have long trip ahead of us. We need to rest."

"Yes Ada (father)." The young elf said.

The two elves rolled out their blankets and went to sleep.

 

(End of Chapter)

Words: 4,023

 

Here is a picture URL of all the different coloured Wargs. http: (double Slash) i114 (dot) Photobucket (dot) com (slash) albums (slash) n277 (slash) Lt-elder (slash) Warg (dot)jpg

Estel's warg is the one that is black & white. The reason I picked that one, is the fact that Gondor's colours are black & white; the black is the colour around the white tree. Seeing that Estel is from Gondor.

(1) Ylva: a Scandinavian female name meaning "she-wolf".

(2) Gashel: if you remember, Gashel is the white haired orc that confronted Estel and Danica in chapter 10, which Danica called him 'Old One'. And we also heard from him during Chapter 11 during which Kaghed saw him in the basin.

In my story, Gashel is an orc from Mordor, who took refuge during the ruling of Kaghed's father, Kagan. AFTER I finish this story, I will post a sub-sequel called "Kaghed's Era" about how Kaghed came to be, during which Kagan was killed by his brother etc. The beginning of the story of "Last Hope of Mankind".

After I finish that story (which won't be long, but long enough that you get the idea of the back around story of Kaghed and the rest of the orcs) I will post the real sequel after "Last Hope of Mankind" posting Book II of the saga.

(3) Common orc phrases for cheering. I know sodomizing it more on the act of among men with men, but blame it the person who wrote the phrase in the website of where I found it.

(4) Fengel: was the fifteenth King of Rohan. The youngest son and only surviving son of King Folcwine. When he was fifteen his older brothers, Folcred and Fastred was killed during the Battle of Crossing of Poros. Fengel is also the grandfather of Théoden. He ruled fifty years and died in the year of TA 2953.

In this story, the year is TA 2943 during his ruling.

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	16. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and any other brings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn from them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end by killed by the family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

-

"I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe."

\--Dalai Lama

-

Chapter Sixteen

-

Kaghed and the rest of his band of orcs gathered their new belongings prepaying themselves for the ride home, wherever their families had fled. All they knew that they headed north towards Rhovanion (1). Hopefully the rest of the tribe would be safe at Fangorn Forest home of the Ents (2), the usually place to retreat at if anything ever goes wrong.

Fangorn Forest is a both a haven and a dangerous place. The Ents would do everything in their power protect the last of the trees. Killing anyone that ever harms it; would even hunt any orc, elf, man, dwarf, goblin if they believe you are a threat. It was even said among themselves if the reason why it is forbidden to burn any wood. Those that would know if this was a fact are dead now; it was now a long forgotten memory.

The human slave was going in and out of unconscious, Kaghed noted. The boy needed medical care, but none of them had the time to give it him. The humans could come back anytime now. It was now or never. Quickly Kaghed tied the boy's hands and feet tight enough that the only way to get them untied was to cut them.

Kaghed then grabbed the human over his shoulder, flapping him onto his stomach at the back of a warg. Landed heavily, the warg growled. Ignoring the human boy and the warg, Kaghed leaped on top of the warg, making sure that the boy would not fall off.

"Mo bartom (We ride)!" Kaghed yelled. The orc band rode out.

-

The band of orcs didn't stop until later that night. Their wargs thirsty from battle and the nonstop run in full speed. Kaghed suddenly stop his own warg, jumping off as he did so; followed by his men behind. Without looking at the human, Kaghed slightly pushed the boy off the warg's back and landed onto the ground with a thud.

The boy hissed as he landed. He didn't dare to move from where he landed. He was confused and scared.

The orcs behind Kaghed laughed at the wimp, one kicking at the boy's chest as the orc passed.

"Enough!" Kaghed said, watching his men. It was one thing to attack a human, but one that hurt and weaponless? Disgraceful. "Make camp!" The orcs followed his orders. Kaghed grabbed the boy by the back of his neck dragging him into camp that everyone was at. "No one touches the slave!" he bellowed.

The band didn't speck after that. There was no need to. It was not a time to feel hate against the humans, it is a time to mourn the lost of their brothers.

-

The human boy is awake again, but yet the young boy lie still on his back, pretending to be still asleep. The Warlord admit to himself that the boy was good. Only he notice that the boy's breath was different then a moment ago. Everyone else was obscure that the boy was awake.

Kaghed knew that the boy would get up on his own; either by hunger or from boredom.

Hours past and Kaghed sat there still watching the boy, he will admit it to himself that he himself bored. How long can this human lay there? Seeing that the boy wasn't going to get up anytime soon, Kaghed grabbed a piece of his own raw meat that he was eating, getting up from where he sat and walked towards the wounded human.

The human's body stance as he felt that someone was walking towards him.

Kaghed kneeled beside the human, the meat covering above him; as dark blood drip down on the human's face.

The boy yelped in surprised and wince in pain as the boy shot up into the air, slapping himself with his bound hands. And then froze coming face to face with a grinning orc. He touched his face feeling something dripping from his cheek. Seeing it was blood, his eyes widen.

All around the two, the orcs laughed at the sight. How dumb can the human get?

Kaghed couldn't help himself; he started laughing at the dimwitted boy with the rest of his men.

The human boy didn't know what was funny. Was the orc playing with him? And why was there blood on him? He looked again at the orc, seeing that the orc held a raw meat in his hands. The boy gulp; is that meat human or animal?

Without a word, the human watch as the orc cook the piece of meat into the fire that they sat near to for a few seconds before giving it back to him.

The boy looked at the hardly cooked meat and back to the orc. Kaghed knew that the boy was hungry, for they haven't fed him for the whole day. Wordlessly the boy slowly took the stick that the meat was stabbed with, flinching at the touch of the orc hand as he did so.

"Eat." Kaghed ordered the boy. The boy jumped again hearing the orc spoke for the first time in Common that he could understand. Kaghed watch as the boy forced himself to eat the meat slowly. The boy chewed, his face cringe in distaste of the raw flavor that also had no seasons in it.

After he was finish, the boy looked back at the Warlord. "Where are you taking me?" the boy asked him. So the boy finally got his courage back, Kaghed thought to himself.

Kaghed cocked his head. Either this boy has a death wish or was foolishly brave.

"Answer me Orc!" the boy snapped. "I don't care what you do to me! Kill me, torture me! I dare you!"

Kaghed couldn't help himself. He laughed. The boy has spirit!

The boy suddenly felt foolish. Here he was ordering an orc to tell him what to do, where the orc could easily walk up to him a strangle him. He really didn't want to die, but he must show no fear. His father taught him better then that.

"I won't kill you boy." Kaghed told him. It felt weird of him specking the Common Speech, for his voice held an accent that told him that the Common Speech wasn't his native language. "You are now our slave. It is better for you expect your fate sooner then later. It would be easier for you."

"I am not your slave. I rather die then be your slave!"

Kaghed grinned showing his sharp teeth. "Would you rather be a war prisoner, child? We torture our prisoners." the boy slightly gulp at the thought. "And they all die in the end."

"They will find me." the boy said slowly.

"Who, child? Everyone believe you are dead. Eaten by us.," Kaghed knew the rumors that the told about them. Stealing children from their beds; raping women; slaughtering men, women and children in their sleep; eating their enemies flash like common raged wolves.

"No." the boy's voice is cracking. "My father will come for me. And when he does, you and everyone of you will be killed."

Kaghed laughed, knowing that the boy's words were hallow. "You know as well as I do, child that is not true. Your father isn't coming after you. To him, you are dead."

Kaghed left the boy to his thoughts.

-

"We should kill the human." Gashel said, nodding at the human boy that sat alone on the other side of camp. The boy didn't know what they were saying, even though the human was only a five feet away. Kaghed looked up at the old orc in a disapproval. "He is slowing us down."

"No." Kaghed said firmly. "He is now my slave. I shot him and he lived. He is mine. If anyone is going to kill the human, it will be me."

The others in the group kept quiet, knowing the laws. What the Warlord spoke was the law, however Gashel isn't one of them. He did not live though his whole life learning and obeying the laws. He is from Mordor, the first born that was born in Mordor after Morgoth took over breeding them into Black Magick. For the past millennia since Kaghed took over the throne, the two orcs were always fighting over decisions like this.

"He is weak. Look at him! What use will he be for you, Zotan-lufutatar (Warlord)? Going to adopt him as well?" Gashel pointed at the human. Kaghed could tell that the boy knew that they were specking about him. Kaghed knew that Gashel wasn't only specking about the salve, but son as well.

"He is still young." Kaghed answered. "He is human, he is nothing to me but a slave."

"Ah yes. Still human." muttered Gashel sarcastically. "That is always the excuse with you, Kaghed. You are weak!"

Kaghed looked back, and everyone else. Never has anyone have the guts to speck his name in such a fowl hiss.

The two orcs stood up with, unleashing their swords at each other.

"Do you wish to fight, Gashel?" Kaghed asked him. "You are old, where I am young. You will not kill me."

Gashel knew that the Warlord was right. He knew this is foolish. He put back his sword and walked out, not looking back.

Kaghed sighed in relief, putting back his own sword and sat back down. There will be no bloodshed tonight.

Everyone was silent.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o  
-

They didn't stop though the night and half the day.

Mokûrz was thirsty, hungry and tired. The only comfort he had for the past day were the quick gulps of water that Brura given him of those precious moments when the group stopped to refill their water skins and to let the wargs to drink their fell afterwards, they started to run.

The unnamed warg cub still lay in his arms. The young female was restless from where she sat in his arms. Unlike he, she was able to sleep soundly knowing her Master would not let her go and get trampled.

"Fangorn Forest!" someone called out suddenly.

Mokûrz's head shoot up at the voice. Fangorn Forest? Did he heard that right?

He had heard about this cursed Forest. It was guarded by the Ents; who killed orcs. Why would they go there? But then again, he could see why: who would think of looking for a tribe of orcs in a this Forest?

The wargs didn't stop as they approach the forest, moving side to side missing the trees. As they traveled in high speed, until finally they started to slow down.

"We are here, Mokûrz (Estel)." Brura said to him, as they stopped.

The first thoughts that Mokûrz thought was 'finally'!

-

Mokûrz helped Brura set up camp; like everyone else that fled. Mokûrz was surprised that everyone knew what to do and where to set everything at. Everyone knew where to place their new homes as if it went by rank. Mokûrz, Brura, her daughters and few other women helped each other build Kaghed's home. There was no small talk, everyone thought the same thoughts. What if their men never came home?

Mokûrz didn't know what will happen to him if Kaghed too is gone like his brothers. Who will take care of him?

Mokûrz banish these thoughts from his mind. After the last fabric was sat in place, Brura looked back at him.

"Help me, you will." she said. Mokûrz sighed. He so wanted to climb into Kaghed's bed and sleep.

Mutely Mokûrz followed the orc woman to a clearing that was marked as Kaghed's and his new home. The orc woman and the human child worked together as again they build the Witch Healer's home; Log after log standing up, tying up fabric made from fur into its place, placing the fire stones inside, putting the beds at one side around the campfire.

At last after a few hours later, Mokûrz sighed in relief. He can finally go inside the new home and sleep!

"Mokûrz (Estel)," Brura said looking at the tired human. Her eyes sparkled in amusement.

Mokûrz's eyes flared. What does this orc bitch want now?!

"Chores you must complete there is." Brura said, trying not to laugh at the look that Mokûrz had given her. If looks can kill, she would be dead before she hit the ground.

-

Finally at the end of the day, Mokûrz fell in a loud thud as he landed hard on the bed in Kaghed's home. His whole body ache; his arms and legs feel as if they are going to fall off any moment and his body altogether felt like he's on fire. How the hell he survive the ordeal of setting up camp and all the chores Brura made him to do is a mystery to him.

The young warg jumped onto top of the bed, after her Master; snuggling close to him.

Painfully he rolled onto his back, covering himself with the thin blanket. The bed smelt like Kaghed, which a pain plug of guilt wash over him. His right hand petting his new companion.

Mokûrz didn't think about Kaghed all day… is he alive or dead?

The young human sighed, tirelessly as he eyes started to drop as he feel into a deep sleep.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o  
-

"My Adar (father) did what?!" Elladan yelled in surprised. His father went with his brother to look for Estel. Why didn't he tell him that! When did they leave? How did they get out of the city? All the gates were watched!

Elladan sat alone on his father stair, staring at the knelling elf that told him that he's father went after his brother. Somehow they both went unnoticed through their 'tight' security. Somehow he found himself not surprised.

"Your Adar (father) went after your brother to looked for the human boy." the elf repeated.

"I heard you at the last time." Elladan snapped at the elf guard. "And I thought your men were watching the gates!"

"All the gates were watched!" protested the elf, put stopped. "Oh…."

"You forgot about the eastern gate didn't you?" Elladan said bitterly knowing what the gate the elf was thinking about.

"The eastern gate is hardly used, sire!" the elf said fearing the now Elfin Lord.

"I don't jukkete (fucking) care! It is your jukkete (fucking) job to make sure NOTHING get in or out!" Elladan knew he was better slightly hard on this guy, but come on! "Just tell me. How did my father and brother walk pass your guards and yourself? Were you drunk or you were jukkete (fucking) women all night long?!"

The elf didn't know what to say.

"I thought so." Elladan leaving the trembling elf to his thoughts. He will till to the sad looking elf in a later time, after he cools off.

-

"I heard of what happened." Dyalain said stopping Elladan's thoughts. The temporary Elfin Lord looked up at the older elf. How the older elf found him in his hiding place, Elladan would never know.

"My father told you didn't he?" Elladan asked him, knowing what the elf would say.

Dyalain didn't speck for a moment, thinking of what to say to the younger elf. "He did not tell me of what he was planning. Only told me to watch over you while he is gone." he said.

Elladan looked away. So he's father does blame him for Estel's disappearance.

"How is your wound?"

"It is healing well." answered Elladan, not wanting to tell him more then what he should. In truth, it still pains him, but it felt a lot better after his father's magick healing.

Dyalain knew that the Elfin Lord's son was lying to him, but didn't comment about it.

Suddenly Elladan got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dyalain said, watching the young elf walking away from him.

Elladan didn't stop. He didn't want to let Dyalain see his tears.

 

(End of Chapter)

Words: 3,721

 

(1) Rhovanion: also known as Wilderland was a large region of northern middle-earth. The Great River Anduin flows through it and immense forest of Greenwood the Great was a part of it. Properly speaking Rhovanion was the name of a small region east of Greenwood, which later was the Kingdom of Rhovanion, but known as Wilderland by the Third Age. In the Third Age, Rhovanion is home of the Fangorn Forest and Mirkwood.

What to learn more look up Rhovanion in: lotr (dot) wikia (dot) com (slash) wiki (slash) Rhovanion

(2) Ents: also called Onodrim by the elves, are very old race that appeared in Middle-earth at the same time as the elves. They are created by Eru Ilúvatar (the supreme God of Middle-earth). Ents were envisioned as Shepherds of the Trees to protect the forest from orcs, Dwarves and other perils. The Elves themselves have tales of teaching the trees to talk and they also taught the Ents to talk; although the Ents where sentient beings at the time, they did not know how to speck until the Elves taught them. Ents are tree-like creatures, having became like the trees that they herded. They vary in traits, form everything to height and size, colouring, and the number of fingers and toes. An individual Ent more or less resembles the specific species of a tree that they typically guard. For example: Quickbeam guards the Rowan trees and thus he looks very much like a Rowan tree.

Treebeard (also called Fangorn in Sindarin, the name Fangorn Forest is named after him) is the most known Ent; for it is said that he's the oldest of the Ents. There is a debit of who is the oldest between Treebeard and Tom Bombadil (a humanoid immortal). According to Treebeard there are two others that including he was the first of their kind: Finglas and Fladrif.

 

Please REVIEW!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	17. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Last Hope of Mankind

-

Summary: Estel age 11 has been captured by orcs. Why haven't they tortured him yet? Why did they take him to their village and treated his wounds? Was everything that he was taught about orcs since birth been false all this time? Are they any different from elves, humans and any other brings? And why has this orc child keep pulling his hair as if wanting to play with him? What would Estel learn from them that would help him during the War with the Ring and when he is King? Or will he in the end by killed by the family that he only knows by calling him a traitor?

 

"You must not loose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean;  
If a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty"

-Mohandas Gandhi

-

Chapter Seventeen

-

Tonight is the day of the Dark Moon, Mokûrz noted as Brura told him in the middle of his chores a few hours later when the orc woman came and woke him up early in the morning. Brura assured him that Kaghed and the rest of those that went into battle will return later in the day, for she has foreseen it.

Brura told him to go company with the other children (1) to help herd the animals that they kept well escaping. Of what he heard as he past through the village, more then half of the herding animals have been lost and few have been sent to look for them. Many fear that the tribe will not last through the winter if the scouts bring nothing. Mokûrz ignored the few that commented that he himself will not last the winter and that they hope that he will not. The Warg pup the same one that Kaghed had given him was only few paces behind him, just like what Kaghed had to told him she would. It felt better knowing that something other then Kaghed that cared for him while others around did not, seeing that the Warg pup was like every other puppy he have seen.

When Mokûrz come upon the children, he saw Proshnak telling them that he is here to help. Of course Proshnak is delighted to see his new friend, as the other children look at him with either disgust, fear or to the younger children curious looks.

Mokûrz eyed the creatures uncertainly when he saw what the herding animals were; they were not creatures that he had ever seen before. They were as large as cows, but fluffy as any sheep that he knew and with two horns like a goat on the top of the head with few add features; two shape looking husks from its mouth with three eyes that were bloodshot red with a touch of pink.

"Hehe, they look funny don't they?" Proshnak said laughing, amused at the human who stare at the beast for long period of time.

"What the are they?" Mokûrz asked him not knowing if the creature will bite him. The children near of them looked at the two with curious looks. Mokûrz ignored them.

"There are called Doldagri (2)." answered Proshnak "They bite."

At this, Mokûrz jumped away from the beast that he been staring at but stopped at the sounds of an orc child laughing at his foolishness.

"That's not funny!" Mokûrz snapped at him. Proshnak kept on laughing.

"Shara (Human)." Mokûrz stopped of what he was doing looking up at the older boy who walked up to the two of them, scolding at their foolishness. The orc boy was twice as tall as him, with dark long hair that reached down to his chest, his eyes dark has night, his teeth like everyone of his kind was yellow and sharp as any carnivore with a snarl of disgust of him. The orc boy was named Hur (3) and even Proshnak coward away from him for it is known through out the tribe that Hur had a short temper.

Mokûrz stood his ground, puffing up his chest at the boy trying to make himself tougher then he really was. "What is that you want?" Mokûrz dared to ask the boy.

"Shara (Human), I am in charge here." snapped the orc, his arm slowly going to his knife that he kept on his belt.

"I am not stupid, for I know this already." Mokûrz given the boy a look an confused innocent look that he often used on his brothers all the time. It always fooled them, with his puppy eye look. Beside him Proshnak looked at Mokûrz with a smile for no one ever talked back at Hur this way before. Mokûrz is his new hero.

Hur's eyes narrowed at him. How dare this human speck of him like this, acting like he is so innocent! Humans are far from innocent. Hur stepped forward almost face to face with Mokûrz whom didn't moved.

"What are you doing here, palay (filth)?"

'Clearly the puppy eye look doesn't work on him.' Mokûrz thought, as he tried a new tactic. "Brura sent me here to help. Well you appose her wishes, while the Warlord is away?" Mokûrz said coldly folding his arms.

Hur stared at him as if looking to see if he was lying. Seeing that the human wasn't he straightened his back, released his hold on his knife, started barking orders at the now surrounded crowd around them and walked off.

It was then that Mokûrz took a breath, for just a moment he thought the Hur was going to kill him.

"That was wicked!" Proshnak said slapping Mokûrz on the back.

"It was foolish . He could've killed me!" Mokûrz said knowing it was true.

"Aye he probably thought about it…" Proshnak said shrugging. Mokûrz looked at the orc child with a look.

-0-0-0-

"They have returned!"

Mokûrz and the rest of the surviving tribe looked up at the announcement. The human's eyes widen as he looked ahead and saw Kaghed upon a Warg followed by a band of orcs also on Wargs trotting towards them and their new makeshift home, coming out from the tree line out from the darkness.

It was obvious that they lost men in the battle. Mokûrz stood alone watching as each of the orcs jumped off the wargs running towards their wives and children; just like the elves that went into battle as they own families did the same. Proshnak and his mother was among them running towards the men. Brura and her two daughters slowly walked pass him, for it is her and her daughters duty to treat the wounded and the sick.

Mokûrz watched as Kaghed pushed someone off of his warg onto the ground roughly, Brura and her daughters not far behind of observing the body. Adrienne and Danica; one at the head as the other at the feet picked up the body with ease followed their mother to their home.

Proshnak and his mother met his brother not far behind from the healers. Where was their father? Kaghed slowly walked up to Proshnak's mother, giving her a blooded sword, as Mokûrz learned it was custom for the Warlord to give back the family a blooded sword that is coated by the fallen member's own blood. It was then that Mokûrz knew that Proshnak's father, Praashnak was killed.

Nakkoc (4) fell onto her knees, wailing towards the sky demanding towards to the Gods why he had to die. Her cries of despair was joined with the rest of the families that they too had lost love ones.

-0-0-0-

Kaghed noted that the human slave was sick shortly after they left the clearing a few hours later of rest. The young boy was hot by the touch; sweat coming from his brow however the boy snuggle against to his chest as if he was freezing. His breath was shallow as if it was hard to breath.

The wound was changed, however Kaghed didn't put anything to keep from the wound from infection, for he didn't have any that would keep the poison he put in his arrows of affecting the slave. Since a young age, each of them came immune to the poison that was common among themselves of using, seeing that their parents given to them in small dosages through out their childhood. Of course many have died, but only the strong lives for those the did are became warriors in their right. Thinking of this, Kaghed should start doing this to Mokûrz after the Ritual, for being immune to the poison will come in handy, even those of Mordor use the same poison.

The slave's life hang in the balance; for only Brura and the hands of the Gods would this slave live or die. If it is the child's fate to live, he will live. If not, then Kaghed would either drop the small corpse off of the warg as they ride leaving it to rot or when they stop again would Kaghed give a worthy burial for a slave; an unmarked one.

They are only hours away from the safe haven that they will call home for the next months or years to come.

50 rode out and only 45 will come home; five of their brothers had died during the battle. The attacks are becoming more and more common; at this rate there will no more warriors to fight within five centuries. This thought tortured Kaghed, why must he watch his people die by the hands of their enemies?

His thoughts were interrupted as they saw light ahead, knowing they were back at last.

-0-0-0-

Kaghed dropped the slave onto the ground, as Brura and her daughters came running to aid the child. Kaghed slightly glance at the scene behind him seeing Brura shaking her head at the sight of the child. Adrienne and Danica picked him up and headed to their home.

It was then that Kaghed noticed Nakkoc and her young son, Proshnak. This was the most painful thing he ever done his as Warlord, giving the blooded swords to the loves ones that died in battle. Slowly he walked up to Nakkoc, the look of knowing went across her face with her shaking hands took the blooded sword from his own hands. Kaghed watch as Nakkoc cradled the sword like a mother to her child, a tear flowing down her face. Proshnak who never was a quick thinker, looked between the two adults back to the sword with a confused look. It was then that Kaghed noted that the only other surviving son who rode out with him in battle had joined the reunion. It was then that Nakkoc couldn't handle the sorrow of loosing her husband, as she fell onto her knees crying out to the Gods in her despair demanding why he had to die, leaving her and their sons. It was then that Kaghed had left the family to their suffering.

Behind him as he left, Nakkoc's cries wasn't the only one that he heard, four more families too had lost one of their love ones. It was then, by his duty that he too given back the other four swords that he had. It was then he turned towards the village and saw his future son.

Mokûrz stood alone in front of him, looking at him with uncertainty written all over his face. Kaghed slowly walked up to him, it was then that Mokûrz embraced him.

"You came back." the human said holding him tight.

"Of course I did. I told you I would didn't I?"

Mokûrz nodded slowly too happy to see the Orc back, he was beginning to think everyone that he cared about was leaving him; first his father that he never knew; then his brothers…. The young human and orc broke the embrace and started walking towards their home, of which Mokûrz thought happily as he told his guardian of how he help make it. Mokûrz picked up the Warg pup into his breast that was still following him as they went.

"Kaghed, who's the boy?" Mokûrz asked him after a while of silence between the two, petting the warg pup not looking at him.

Kaghed sighed. "He will be staying with us, if he lives." he knew his son was raised with elves, who didn't believe in slavery of any kind. Mokûrz would not understand at this time, in time he will. Hopefully Mokûrz will drop the subject until a later time.

"Oh," Kaghed knew that the human was confused. "He's he going to be my new brother?"

Kaghed almost stopped walking, the human is far to curious for his own good. "No." Kaghed said, a wee bit too harshly.

Mokûrz bit his lip. "Is he a prisoner of war?" Mokûrz dared to ask.

Kaghed knew that Mokûrz knew the answer of what to come, it would be foolish to flat out lie to him. "No quite. He is a slave."

At these words, Mokûrz stopped looking at the Warlord with a look of disbelief. "What? A slave?" surely he misunderstood. "But that's wrong and unmoral!"

Kaghed never did like getting yelled at, the last person that ever did was his Uncle. He will not be told what to do by a child, specially by a human and his future son no less.

"Get in the tent." Kaghed hissed, controlling his anger. Mokûrz glared at Kaghed before going into their home. Kaghed locked the tent flap before turning to his son would stood in the middle of their home his arms folded, his face in anguish. The warg pup that was once in Mokûrz's arms was lying on the bed between them on their left. It was as if the she-pup knew that there will be an argument to come and didn't want to be part of it. "Mokûrz, I do not like the thought of slavery either for many Warlords mistreat their own slaves worse then beasts. We torture our prisoners. He will have a better life being a slave. Think of it as a blessing."

"How is that a blessing? Slavery is wrong! Your wrong!"

"Do not yell at me, human." Kaghed's red eyes glowed with anger, his teeth baring at him with snarl.

Mokûrz bit his lip but holding his ground staring at the Warlord. "Its still wrong. Why not let him go?"

"Because if we do that, he will run back his King and they will come and kill us all."

"Why is he injured then? Did you try to kill him?"

The Warlord sighed in frustration. "Someday, Mokûrz you will understand when your older."

Ada always said that 'when you get older' At these words made him angrier. "Of what I understand is that you are a cruel orc! My brothers were right! You are evil!"

"Would it be better for me to kill him?"

That shut up the human. Kaghed closed his eyes. His anger within him was boiling. After the battle he just went though, seeing all the sorrow of those families that he had to witness was now taking a toll on him and adding this fight between wasn't a good mix. "Sit at that corner. Your on a time out." Kaghed growled. Kaghed promised to himself long ago that he will never take out his anger to any child during punishment, like his uncle done to him in the past.

"A time out? What am I five?" Mokûrz snapped at him.

"Your acting like one! Now sit over there or you will regret it!"

Mokûrz stomped all the way at the corner sitting on Kaghed's bed, sitting cross-legged and folding his arms not looking at the orc behind him.

"When I came back, you better have a better attitude."

It was the that Kaghed left. He barked harshly at Ylva to watch over the boy to make sure he won't escape nor get hurt.

-0-0-0-

Kaghed arrived at Brura's tent shortly after. It was uncommon to see Kaghed walk angrily as he arrived through the door, as Brura and her daughters was slightly shaken not knowing what was wrong. None spoke as Kaghed watch as the Witch healers tented to the human boy that laid one of the beds, as Brura covered him with a blanket and then giving him liquids to drink so he would sleep.

"Child drink." Brura said soothing the human just as she done with Mokûrz a month or so ago. Brura patted a wet towel over the boy's head, wiping off the sweat as the boy slowly fell into a uneasy sleep.

"Will he live?" Kaghed asked.

"Know in the morning we will." the orc woman answered not looking at the younger orc. Danica came into the tent carrying a bowl giving it to her mother. "Wrong, what is?"

"Nothing." Kaghed snapped, Brura giving him a look of confusion. "The ritual needs to be done tonight."

"Of course, Warlord. Have everything repaired shortly, I will ." Brura bowed to him, watching as the young Warlord left without a word.

-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

Elrond and Elrohir examine the scene before them. Deep within the Forest all around them were corpses of large wolves that lye dead for quiet some time. Each them was clearly slaughtered by someone, a much bigger someone. And each of them wasn't fully intact as much of the bodies were now scattered as scavengers had feast upon the rotting flesh.

"Tell me everything that you remember." Elrond told his son.

Elrohir gulped before he told everything that he witness here. "We followed the small footprints that led us here." he pointed of where they were. "We came upon this sight, where a pack of sickly wolves slaughtered as if a great battle was fought here. This was the place where I think Estel was attacked." Elrohir pointed at the middle of the clearing. "there was a small puddle of blood, of which I-believe it's Estel's."

There was pause. Seeing that his father will not speck, Elrohir continued.

"I think one of the wolves attack him. If he survives the attack we are not sure, but…I think he was saved who ever was here that killed these beasts and took him. Or that he was captured and killing the wolves was the only thing they could do to get him."

Elrond nodded as he started walking the clearing with his eyes closed, his arms reached out around him as he moved like a blind man lost in a maze. The young elf stood behind his father in silence knowing that his father was in a trance, seeing that his father had the gift of Foresight that can help him see the past, present and sometimes future, for the future it always at motion, never yet set in stone.

It was then that Elrond stopped was when Elrohir finally moved.

"Ada, what did you See?"

The look of his father face, a chill ran down his back.

"Estel is alive." Elrond said slowly the look of confusion was clear on his face.

"But where is he?"

"Safe for now."

"Where is he?" Ada was scaring him now, something was wrong. Why won't his father tell him?

"I do not know."

Elrohir was loosing his patience. Ever minute they stand here, Estel is in trouble! "We need to find him, Ada! Gods only know what they are doing to him! Did the orcs that escaped has him? Are they taking him to Mordor? Father, please tell me! What did you see?"

"I can not tell you yet. What I See was confusing."

"Ada you are hiding something from me. Tell me."

"Watch your tone, boy." Elrond snapped. "Where's the manners I have taught you?"

Elrohir gulped. "Sorry Ada, I just…I'm worried about Estel. Ada, please is he alright?" He was now begging. This was his fault, please have Estel be alright!

Elrond thought back of what he Seen. Estel was safe in a dark village among humanoid beings he has yet to know who or what they were. He looked well, but angry about something as if he was sulking. But why?

"Yes." was the only thing he could think to say before walking toward his horse. His son not far behind.

 

(End of Chapter)

Words: 4,113

 

(1) The term word of children doesn't mean according by age. Usually the word "children" are those that have not went into adulthood; have not married; or have not went into the Rite of Passage.

(2) Doldagri: In the Black Speech the word "Dol" means "sheep" as the word "Dagri" is the word of "goat".

In my story the Orcs uses these creatures for their meat, their fur for making clothing and in some cases their milk for food and for infants for Warg milk is tougher in the stomach then of the Doldagri's milk for even for an orc babe can handle.

(3) Hur: I got the name from a Random Orc Tolkien-style names; its known that gamers from WoW (World of Warcraft) use this website to get orc names for their orc characters. Want to the URL please email.

(4) Nakkoc: I just made up the name as I spoke a girly name that sounded orcish and wrote it down.

Please REVIEW!

-FireChildSlytherin5


	18. Blood Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Last Hope of Mankind: Book One

-

Summary: Estel is raised by orcs since a young age. Read the story to found out how that came to be. How would this effect the future during the Second War?

-

"My dream is of a place and a time where  
America will once again be seen as the last  
best hope of earth."

-Abraham Lincoln

-

Chapter Eighteen

-

Sir Meginhard (1) knew that his youngest son was dead.

The moment the King and his escort (which he noted was a lot fewer after they got back); his son was nowhere to be seen. At first he thought the weakling was lallygagging as usual. It had happened before; when his son's was left behind from the escort because he wasn't ready to departure during a return scouting mission. Other times in the boy's youth he came home late coming home to give his mother wild flowers; an excuse he made sure to that it didn't happen again after a good beating. He didn't need a son that would lie and give flowers to hide his ridiculous lying about how it was his mother's birthday and all the other boys in the village give their mother flowers. Boys do not give their mother flowers, it showed weakness.

It was not until a solider come knocking at his door that following even, giving him a folded paper waxed sealed by their King's family seal, the massager bowing at him before the unnamed massager left as it was custom, did his thoughts was confirmed.

As he read the short note about the death of his son killed by orcs, his wife come running towards him snatching the paper from his grasp, reading it fiercely. He watch as her eyes widen as she read on. She covered her mouth in horror, dropping the letter onto the floor, tears now running down her bruising face. Meginhard watch his wife in disgust as the woman dropped on her knees bawling as she demanded of what she read wasn't true.

"Get your ass up woman!" Meginhard bellowed at his wife, whom wasn't paying any attention to her husband. It was then the man kicked his wife across her face again (he did so before that morning because the woman was late making his breakfast), did she stop sobbing looking at her husband with fear in her eyes, slightly rubbing her now sore face, as blood slightly flown from her nose. She cupped the blood into her hand looking at her man whom is her sorry of accuse of a husband, fighting another whimper. "Make dinner and stop your crying." Ordered her husband.

The wife slowly nodded, tears still running down her blooded face, as she scampered off the floor headed to the kitchen. Meginhard was now satisfied that his weak wife was fixing dinner. One cannot mourn in an empty stomach. Pity they didn't have a body to bury, people would come to their doorstep giving them gifts for their lost son; more people would feel sorry for them if they had a body; it would make it more real that they lost a son. Oh well, one cannot complain, the boy is now out of his sight forever. He didn't need a weak son; he had other sons that are much better than his youngest; whom he always thought wasn't his that boy was so unlike his other children whom was strong as he. He didn't pass off that his wife wasn't loyal to him from other men; that is why he keeps a very short leash on her. Women after all need a short leash or they will gone astray, that is why a husband at times needs to discipline their wives.

As the man thought this, his shaken wife handed him a pint of beer as he drank in silence, not caring that half of his wife's face is black and blue; a handkerchief that she held into her hand to her face was heavily blooded.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0

The slave boy was still alive, Brura noted as she went back to check on the wounded boy that was under her care. With her trained healer eyes, she knew that the boy didn't come in a happy home. He was covered in bruises that was clearly conflicted by a taller strong person and was now in the last stages of healing. Similar wounds that she treated on many children in the tribe throughout the few eons she lived, mostly from Kaghed of which time his Uncle was Warlord.

She undressed the boy from this now ruined clothing that was tossed into the fire, covering the boy with a blanket. The boy was still feverish, thrashing now and then as if having a trouble nightmare. With the help of her daughters they took out the arrow that was embedded into his chest; however the tip of it forever is in his body as it was too close to the heart. They cleaned the boy's body from blood, mud and whatever else that boy was covered in. They have given him water and whatever else the slave needs to live. It would be a few weeks if the boy survived will he be able safely eat solid food.

"Is the boy alive, mother?"

Brura turned to the voice of her youngest daughter, Danica. The young girl, almost a woman stood there looking at the boy laying there with worry across her face. Brura knew that this child would carry on the family line in both blood and trade. To become a healer, one must care and be concern to all who is under one's care; for it didn't matter who or what they were; man, orc, child, adult, slave or a free being.

"Alive, he still is." Brura answered to her daughter. Danica walked quietly not to wake the slave as she approach the two of them, carrying a bucket of water within her grasp. She damped a piece of folded cloth into the icy water, and started swapping the sweat from the slave's brow.

"Shh." Danica cooed at the boy, as the slave slightly whimpered from the cold touch.

"Daughter, prepare the ritual I must, while I am gone care for the boy you will." Brura told her.

"Of course mother." the young girl said. Nodding as Brura left, right before hearing her daughter sing the healing song just as she taught her. (2)

As her mother left, Danica went back to the human boy. Looking at him closely the slave was very much different than her new friend Mokûrz. For one thing, the boy was blonde while Mokûrz was dark haired; the slave had bright blue eyes not greyish green that Mokûrz had. (3) And the fact the slave looked more…human while Mokûrz was more elven like. Danica doesn't know how this can be they both are human, but she figured it was because Mokûrz was raised by the Elves. However Mokûrz was more…girly then most males she knew. It wasn't that he looked like a girl he has neither having hints of bulging breasts in near future nor any signs of being able to bear offspring, but that he held grace and childlike features that she was told that the elves have. And if the rumors are true the elves are neither male nor female but they were both in the same body. She had yet to meet an elf (of which she hopes she never will as when she does the last thing she will see is a sword covered in her own blood) so she cannot debate on this matter at hand. (4)

Instead Danica continue humming her lullaby as she place few shinny stones on top of the boy's upper chest and stomach to get the magick flowing through his body just as her mother taught her. The boy suddenly stop thrashing around as the lullaby went on as the stones ever so slightly glowed. The boy was slowly healing, the Gods had blessed the slave to live the Warlord will be pleased. With some healing paste she started drawing symbols on the boy's forehead, cheeks and down his naked chest almost down to his hips.

The young orc given the boy some more water from her flask which was now empty after using it for the paste and giving it to the slave. She then feed the boy broth only just such a little, the slaved need nutriment so his body has strength in the future. He will soon wake, only to fall back into unconscious with or without her sleeping broth; to beat the poison is best for the victim to sleep it off into the between realms.

It was then she fasten a rope around the boy's legs together; they were far apart enough for him to walk but almost impossible to run away, she then covered him with the blanket. Finished she went outside in the back of the tent heading to the nearby river knowing she will return very shortly, her mother and sister need water, the slave token the water they had left. The Dark Moon will soon raise, she must be there for the ritual, as her sister will be forced to attend to the slave tonight. She is the next witch healer after her mother, it is her right to be there as well as few others not her older sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaghed looked outside, seeing it was time. Tonight is the night that he would gain a son. He was both excited and scared at the same time, how could he be a good father to a human boy? He wonders countless times if the Gods were crazy of telling him to find the human boy. For what purpose is saving this one human? All the humans that he faced were those that he have killed or turn into slaves, like the human boy he brought to camp.

Why this one human? He had heard rumors of what his men are talking about the reason why he is adopting Mokûrz. Such as he is unable to father any children so he is now adopting children to come up for it (that is not true as he never took a woman to his bed nor does he have a reason he cannot perform to have children). Others say he lost his mind, didn't know what he was doing; he was cursed either by Brura or the Witch-king (5) to adopt him for whatever reason. Others believe he is doing this to try making an alliance with Mokûrz's people for trade or for other means. The real reason only a handful of people known because Kaghed felt that someone other than himself should know whether they like it or not.

Brura was happy because it was her idea to adopt him in the first place. Gashel on the other hand was outraged, at first he didn't knowledge that it was going to happen. However as the days grew closer and closer to the Dark Moon, it was only after the battle did Gashel did the first rage of showing his feelings about his future prince. Mokûrz will be his new son, and if he, Kaghed dies, then Mokûrz will rule over the orcs. This problem is the reason why many like Gashel was uneasy of this idea (whom he told) the human would his heir. Never before had half-blood but less a full human ruled over neither them nor any of the other tribes. It was agreed among them to keep quiet about Mokûrz being human to the other Warlords of the other tribes. Few will be happy to the idea, others will not and none of them have the men or resources to have a civil war between them. Not again.

Kaghed for the past few days have been thinking of the future. He needs a new bed for his son (not including for the slave; however he will not think about the slave until he knows the boy will live). Weapons and armour should be fitted for Mokûrz; training in both combat and knowledge of their ways. He will also teach lessons that his own mother taught him; such as reading and writing in many languages not just the Black Tongue. He knew that Mokûrz can do both in Elfish and the Common Tongue, so he doesn't have learned them. Perhaps he will have his son to teach him and others in the tribe to read and write Elfish. It's a skill that can be useful; the only way his mother did was teach him to how speck it.

He also thought of his son's own future such as having a wife after he becomes of age (he believes humans do so around twenty years or so). He himself chosen a wife when he became of age to choose one (as it was their custom) when he about 50 human years old. However the girl he loved perishes along with his father and so many others during the Great Betrayal, the civil war that happened among his people some years later after the Final Battle back at the beginning of the Third Age, which tribes of orcs fought against each other for land and Mordor itself.

How is Mokûrz going to choose a wife? None of the girls in the tribe would be suited for him, as he is human and them orcs as they age differently. The marriage age women will know him as a child, not someone to marry when he gets older. Mokûrz future wife will have to be someone from another tribe, someone who is same status as he. And there were few to pick as many of them are already chosen or married, Kaghed highly doubts any of them would agree to be Mokûrz's wife; perhaps a wife from the Easterlings? He was friends with a few lords there that were not allied with Mordor and because of their customs of having many wives they had many daughters for Mokûrz to choose from.

He will not dwell on this, until Mokûrz gets a little older. It is after all Mokûrz's choice when the time comes. If he wants a wife from the other tribes or from the Easterlings so be it and if not then they can look somewhere else. But on the other hand, some men don't want wives but want companionship from other ways not just from women. Whichever Mokûrz decide Kaghed will support his son's decisions.

The Warg pup wobbled towards him stopping his train of thoughts. The she-warg cocked her head to the side looking at him with her bright yellow eyes. The orc and pup stared at each other until the two legged picked up the pup and set her next to her master whom was fast asleep on the Warlord's bed. The human boy had a long day; he needed a nap, especially of what come to come tonight.

Soon he will have to wake up the young human for the Blood Ritual; Brura will be here any minute to let him know when the time is right. The Dark Moon is not visible in the night sky, however after the ritual is finished the Dark Moon will be no more as the Light Moon will slowly be visible to see, symbolizing the new stage of their lives.

Just then Brura came through the tent flap nodded towards him as she left without a word. It was time. Nervous gripped him as he gently shook the young youth on the boy's shoulder.

Opening his eyes slowly, Mokûrz looked up to Kaghed's own red eyes, blinking his own getting the sleepiness out. "It's time?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Answer the orc.

0-o-o-o

Mokûrz followed Kaghed through the dark forest, avoiding the thick trees as they went. The forest itself was eerie as he walked past he swore he can hear the unseen creatures of the night whispering to him in curiously. He knew he was foolish to think this, but living with the elves taught you a thing or two about creatures whom is known to able to speak to them.

"Stay close to me, Mokûrz." Kaghed said to him, making the said human jump at the sudden voice. Mokûrz walked faster to get closer to the orc, not wanting to be snatched from the darkness or suck down into the ground from some unknown force of nature. The forest is ancient; ancient enough that is makes Ada viewed as a child. Who knows what lurks out there and what secrets this place hides?

Silently the two walked in silence. Mokûrz feeling more nervous in each second not knowing what will happen. Would he have to drink blood? Will they chop of his arm? Will he have to kill someone? He knew he was being stupid thinking such thoughts but hearing stories about orcs you can never be so sure.

Just up ahead, Mokûrz could see light up ahead which was a sight that slightly blinded him because the forest was so naturally dark. When they got into the clearing, only a handful of people were there along with Brura and her youngest daughter Danica. There in the middle of the clearing as a big circle carefully sat by big stones that was at least has big as he was. Inside was a flat slab of stone, already adored by other stones, candles, bones and other odd ends that Mokûrz could not identify just by looking at them from afar. As Kaghad and he approached everything was silence as Brura waved at them to approach them.

The Warlord and his ward did, as they stepped through the circle, drums started playing, pounding fists or feet were heard all around. With the help of Danica, Mokûrz was placed one end of the stone slab as Kaghad laid at the other. Chanting the two orc women opened the two's shirts with their chest open as they applied symbols on them, and stones.

The chant was soothing; making the two of them slowly fall into a slumber.

 

"Goddess of the Darkness

We call to thee this moonless night

To make two souls as kin

Of Flesh and Soul."

 

Brura walked towards the slumbering human boy, picking up his small left hand. With this she said, as she cut deep across it.

 

"With this life blood, I cleansed with Light

I ask of you Gods to protect this child

Blood to blood, flesh to flesh

Come out to meet your Father

Baj it malkog!" (6)

 

Danica came and too sliced at Kaghad right hand, with no hesitation as she spoke.

 

"With this life blood, I cleansed with Light

Aid this soul to protect of your Chosen One

Blood to blood, flesh to flesh

Come out to meet your Son

Baj it malkog"

 

It was then Brura took the two slice hands and emerge them palm to palm mixing the life blood. As this happened, bluish white mist came from the two figures mouths, their souls meeting each other dancing around emerging each other. As this happened, stones that was carefully placed on the now soulless bodies and all around the gathering started to glow. Brura and Danica started to chant, their voices carried out into the sky, the drumming, the bounding of feet and hands was going slowly and quieter as the souls above slowly ascended down to their bodies. As the bluish-white mist disappeared into their mouths, it was then the Kaghed and Mokûrz took their first breath as father and son.

It was then the Brura looked up seeing something that only she can see and Mokûrz would've sworn he had heard her say a name that haven't heard in a long time.

"Elrond."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

That following Morning

Slowly, Ryder (7) opened his eyes. Every part of his body was screaming at him as he slowly set up from where he once lied. He slowly looked around himself, not knowing where he was. He looked down, blushing as he saw he was naked wrapped in a blanket of some sort of material that looked like some type of animal skin. His chest was wrapped in cloth covering the place where he assumed he was injured and weirdly enough he had strange symbols painted on his body and shiny stones that slightly blinking at him with bright light was slightly scattered around him in his bed. Peking under the bandage he saw the wound was covered in some sort of herbal paste and such however dark veins was clearly seen coming out of the wound, as if the wound was covered by some dark magick of some kind.

Was he poisoned? And if so, why was he still alive?

Flashes of what happened to him came crushing at him with full force. He was with King's escort back to Rohan. They were attacked by orcs…he was shot by the arrow from a creature with red eyes. Then…darkness; he only remember pieces after that, such as he was mocked by the orcs after his capture how the creature with red eyes told him he will never go home, to see his mother. Mocking him that his no good for nothing father would believe him dead. He knew his father would be happy to learn of this fact.

He wouldn't pass the orcs poisoning their arrows to begin with; knowing this how is he still alive? It was said that anyone poisoned by one of their weapons was futile unless touch by elfin magick seeing they knew the ways of healing far better and beyond the work of men. He never seen an elf before and knowing that they live Far East from where he last remember where he was, he knew he was not under their care.

Again he looked around, now seeing he was some kind of a tent. It was weird structure home, which was held by wood poles, spooky things dangling from the ceiling, the only light within the home was the fire that blazing in the fire pit in the middle (and also the stones next to him, but he rather no look at them, they must be the work of magick as he never seen stones glow before).

Ryder slowly got out of bed, but then fell face down on the ground. He looked back to see what caught him from running away from his prison. His feet were tied together, tight enough that he can walk but not run. He sudden felt weak, from the poison he guessed.

"You can't run." said a voice behind him.

Shaken at the sudden voice, Ryder looked for that voice coming face to face with a girl. She was young, but with orcs (he's guessed she was an orc, but then again being shot was the first time seeing one alive he wasn't so sure, really of what he heard this girl didn't really look like one). She was wearing men clothing made from which he guessed animal skin and cotton cloth wrapped around her body. He stared at her longer than what he shouldn't have, not that the girl in front of him wasn't pretty, she was pretty in her own race he guessed but he had never seen a girl much less a woman wear men clothes before.

As the girl approach him, he stiffens and tried to get away but couldn't, his body ignore his commands. Instead he watch her get closer him setting down a bowl next to them, picking him up off the ground like he weigh nothing (as this happened he now knew without a doubt this girl wasn't human, a normal human girl wouldn't be able to pick him up like this), putting him back to his bed a little roughly as a large thump was heard as he landed. As she did this, he blushed again seeing he was naked on his back showing off his manly parts and a girl no less was touching him. As he was taught, being alone in the same room with a girl, much less naked was very frown upon. But the girl didn't seem to notice which he was glad (and somewhat put out, surely he wasn't that ugly).

"I see that you lived." the girl said, setting him up into a sitting position giving him the bowl what looked like broth within it. "This is your food. Eat." the girl's voice held an accent that he couldn't place he noticed.

Ryder didn't touch it, looking at the dark liquid that looked very unpleasing. "Where am I?" he dared to ask.

The girl cocked her head, as if thinking of what he said. "In camp." she replied.

"But where?"

"In the haven within the walking trees."

Ryder didn't know what the girl meant by the 'walking trees' for he never seen a tree walk before, but he didn't like the thought of moving trees to begin with.

He needed information, and this girl may be the only hope he had. "Why am I here?"

The girl ignore him, as she grabbed his bowl and again gave it to him up to his face, this time not so kindly. "Eat or I feed you." she said roughly, her voice held a growl within her throat.

He knew there was poison in it, but not wanting to starve he put the bowl into his lips. The broth wasn't bad, but it had this taste he wasn't familiar with.

"Good! Good!" the girl said happily after he finished it. A few minutes passed, Ryder to his horror felt sleepy.

"You poisoned me!" he yelped. The girl covered him with the blanket, as he collapse onto his side painfully; the girl again helped him get more comfortable putting him onto his back. His eyes felt so heavy, his own body was going numb; everything was going black. He knew he was dying.

"Sleep." The girl's voiced told him. Why was the girl's voice so far away?

"I don't want to die." he found himself gasping as he vision turning darker and darker.

"No death." These were the last words he heard before he fell in darkness in a dreamless sleep and strangely a lullaby along with it.

 

(End of Chapter)

Words: 5,279

(1) Meginhard: an Ancient Germanic male name, derived from the Germanic elements magan "strength" and hard "brave, hardy".

(2) In many cultures is it believed that sounds have some form of healing abilities. Many sing, drum drums or any other type of instrument, or shake shakers across a person to heal them. Special stones are also used for healing, putting them on the body near where chakras are located so they can help speed and strength the body's own energy to heal itself.

(3) The reason I have Mokûrz aka Estel having grey-ish green eyes is because in the books Aragorn has grey eyes while in the movies he has green eyes. That colour itself is my own eye colour in real life.

(4) To me Mokûrz in this story looks much like his future son, Eldarion during the scene while Arwen saw the possible future of having a son with Aragorn. During the short time during the movie, to me Eldarion looked very fairy like (and many children during that age in fact do look fairy like). Ryder (the slave boy) just barely got out of his teen years into manhood & his life been hard. So compare to the two of them out, to the orcs, Mokûrz COULD be mistaken to be feminine.

(5) Witch-king of Angmar: was a Man that corrupted by one of the Nine Rings of Power given to the lords of men by Sauron during the Second Age which turned into the Nazgûl. The Witch-king was also the one that stabbed Frodo during the First movie. The Witch-king's real name was never given nor what lord he was at during the Second Age. Many fans identity him either one of the three Black Númeonóreans Tolkien stated had became Nazgûl or possibly Isilmo, a Númeórean price and father of Tar-Minastir.

It is said the nine Nazgûl became enslaved by Sauron either because of their lust for power or for knowledge. Fans that ONLY watched the movies and never read the books get the Witch-king mix up with Sauron because of their very similar armour that is seen during the Movies.

(6) Baj it malkog: So Mote it Be in the Black Speech.

(7) Ryder: a male name from an English occupational surname derived from the Old English ridere meaning "mounted warrior" or "messenger".

 

Read and Review

-FireChildSlytherin5


	19. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Last Hope of Mankind: Book One

-

 

Summary: Estel is raised by orcs since a young age. Read the story to found out how that came to be. How would this effect the future during the Second War?

-

"The most serious mistakes are not being made as a result of wrong answers.  
The truly dangerous thing is asking the wrong questions."

-Peter Drucker  
Men, Ideas & Politics

-

Chapter Nineteen

-

Elrond knew he was having a vision. For one thing he cannot wake up even if he wanted to and the fact that the last thing he remembered before coming where he is now, was going to sleep next to his son on his bed roll in a forest looking for his human son.

The Elven Lord looked around himself wondering where he was in this vision. It was an ancient forest, that he can tell judging the eerie feeling around him making him feel like a small child something that haven't happened to him in ages; the trees were huge and very tall telling him that the trees was alive a lot longer then he, their roots rooted deep into the ground and surround the forest floor. The forest itself was thick; there was no sunlight as the treetops were so high up that he can no see no end of the trees itself. And all around him was a misty fog the covered the ancient ground.

He knew where he was, however his brain cannot connect it to say it, as the vision was preventing him to know as it right now. His magick doesn't want him to find out, for reasons he will not know until much later. It has happened before countless times; in which it was both frustrating and annoying. This was a side effect of his Seeing Gift; he did not have the Gift of Knowing as his twin brother did the opposite gift of his own gift. A familiar sharp pain in his heart reminded him again of his brother, Elros (1/2). To the days of which his brother was alive, he would have visions of the future, past or present as he told his brother, Elros would tell him of things that he seen that he did not understand at the time. Between the both of them, as leaders both Man and the Elves were at peace, as two brothers worked together. Those days are gone now, times of which Elrond wish he can do again with his other half.

Coming back to his thoughts at hand, Elrond started to walk down a path that he now noticed that he was standing on; and as he walked the misty fog retreated showing him a clear path that stretch a few feet. Without another thought, Elrond pressed on into a walk looking around himself with caution, his hands always close to his knives that was always to his belt; he notice that he sword was not on him, thinking now he should get back into the habit of sleeping with it then leaning it on a tree beside him. He had been attacked before in his visions, and he has scars on throughout his body to prove it (another side effect of his gifts). He always wondered when he sees visions part of him would split in two as he would be two places at once, however he can never prove this.

Time passed then he saw light up ahead; as he got closer Elrond hear drumming, shouting, clapping, sounds that tells of a celebration or rather a gathering of some sorts. This puzzled him, never before has his visions brought him to a party.

When he got closer, he stopped at his tracks his eyes widen in shock. It was a gathering alright but a gathering of orcs. They surround a slab of stone in the middle of a clearing, candles, bones and odd things was place on it as a small figure was there, alongside another larger form on top of the slab of stone. The two figures was laying on their backs; stones, flowers and unknown symbols was carefully place on them as two orcs (that Elrond guessed was both female) was dancing, chanting in the Black Speech that given the Elven Lord chills down his back of hearing it. He could not see the faces of the two figures, as their faces were of that dark shadows. The other orcs was drumming drums, others was pounding the ground with either their hands or feet. Few was dancing with others such as the two inside the circle, however none beside the two ever walked into the circle that Elrond now realized was carefully drawn by stones that he failed to noticed until now was glowing ever so brighter as the chanting went on.

Suddenly everything stopped; the silence was deafening. Elrond for a short moment thought he woken up or turned deaf, but seeing he wasn't in both accounts he was still frozen of witnessing this bizarre scene before him. Part of him was curious of what he was seeing; another part of him was fearful of the orcs; these orcs have religion and some sort of leadership, something that is not good for the Free Beings of Middle Earth. If they start ganging up they would overtake them all. They weren't mindless beasts as he remembered them from the first war; creatures that were once their kin that went into madness from dark magick with no soul or free thought.

Elrond watched as the surround orcs knelled on the ground, as the two females in the middle walked towards to the two figures in front of them, still lying onto their backs oblivious of what was going on around them. The older one spoke again of the Black Tongue, raised a knife… Elrond knew he was witnessing some form of ritual but of what kind was a different matter. He had read witness accounts about orcs doing rituals ranging of sexual activity rituals to that of cannibalism. Is he witnessing one of those where one kill one of their kind with such brutality? Instead (to Elrond's relief) the orc grabbed the smaller figure's hand slicing it across its palm, dark blood pour through the wound making the thinly arm covered in it along with the stone table beneath. The other orc woman did the same on the bigger one's own hand, the cut too was deep as the two fleshly warm blood mixed all over the flat stone, onto the ground. The taller of the two orc women place the two now cuts hands together, there too mixing the blood of their palms; as this happened stones around them turned on with such brightness, that made Elrond leapt from where he hiding with a surprise yelp. Cursing at his stupidly and weakness he raised his knives facing any danger that orcs would cause just in case any of the orcs noticed him because of his foolishness, but none did as the Elven Lord sighed in a relief. He did not go back to his hiding place seeing no point in doing it again as he now in the open.

The orc women again chanted, the stones' light somehow left its resting place as it leapt in the air long with blue-white mist the formed above the two figures from their mouths; taking their very breathe from their lungs. Looking at the lights and the smoke like mist it was appear of them were dancing, swirling all around playfully as if they were faerie lights.

Elrond never seen such powerful magick at work for a very long time and maybe never again; for he knows he had read something about this back into books of his youth but again his gift was preventing him to recall the words that he read and learned beforehand. Elrond sighed again in annoyance he was going a lot of research when he get back to Rivendell. The elf watched as the white-bluish mist came back into their owners' mouths, as the two took their first deep breaths once again.

It was then the orcs started to leave, Elrond waiting for them to attack him as they walked passed him. But none did so, however one did walked through him and it looked around as if wondering what happened as the young orc suddenly felt chilled. Elrond looked at the smallest orc he ever seen wondering it was a child or some form of a shrunken orc. He watched as it shrugged it off and started to walk with the rest into the unknown into the forest.

"Elrond." A mystic voice said. Startled of hearing his name, the said Elf turned and came face to face with the elder orc that did the unknown Ritual. Beside her was the younger one, which now up close looked like it could be a relative. The two of them looked right at him; with those unnatural coloured eyes the Elven Lord cannot stop staring.

"Who are you?" Elrond dared to ask his voice cracked as if he was unable to breath. It was then he started to fade from his vision. "No!" Elrond yelled hoping the Gods would heed him, "I need to find my son!" Everything suddenly went black, as Elrond opened his eyes, grasping for breath as if he suddenly was incapable to breathe as if underwater, as he set up clutching his chest.

It was not yet dawn. He can hear the earliest birds chirping as the sun's light ever so slightly was upon them, he felt the hard dirt beneath him of where he sat and the smell of the freshly dewed forest surrounding them. His breathing slowed down thankfully, his blood bumping through his veins slowly down along with this heartbeat as he glanced at his young son Elrohir whom was still sound sleep beside him.

He was back.

Elrond flop back onto his back with a thump, dazed of what he just witness wondering what the vision had wanted to him to see. What does this ritual had to do with his human son? He knew that the vision was about his son; then if so was he the smaller figure he saw on the stone table? What did the orcs did to him? And what was their purpose of doing so?

But what if it wasn't him? Then what was the proposes then? Is it warning him that the War he knew is coming is sooner than any of them thought; showing him that the orcs evolved into intelligent beings from mindless beasts that they were back when Morgoth ruled?

Elrond didn't know how long he just laid there thinking of possible reasonable outcomes and reasons why his magick showed him that vision and it all adds up that he witnessed where Estel was for his wished to know where he was. It wasn't the first time this happened; where he wants to knows something so strongly that he had a vision when he goes to sleep or day-dreamed it shortly after. The first time was when seen the birth of all three of his children, he knew who they were before they were born and what strengths and weaknesses they would have back during the Second Age before he met his wife Celebrían whom he married after the First War. However his gift didn't heed him of the choice his twin brother would've made shortly after his vision of the future that resulted to his death 400 years later or the outcome of the First War and after; his wife leaving him to the West and of course Estel being lost. And there has many others but he will not think about as it is now in the past and one can no go back and change it.

Elrond never admit to anyone but he did witness his wife's kidnapping by the orcs whom tortured her in many lengths of time. He had guided his twin sons using his gifts to find their mother when they went out to look for her. He also knew she will leave him and their children that following year after she had been rescued and henceforth she sailed to the West. After his wife was kidnapped, he collapsed into a faint and he witnessed of what they were doing to his wife. It pained him that he was helpless of saving his wife that is why he lend his children to find her however she choose in the end to leave him even after he begged her not to. Time will heal her, he told her. He was healer himself; he would help her get through her ordeal. But she refused. And since then he was alone and in any sense a widower. It has been a long time since he ever loved another or been with anyone.

One thing for sure that Elrond knew a few hours pass, the orcs have Estel, and guessing of what he witnessed…he was accepted into their clan. And of what he saw in the clearing where the wolves were at, they as well saved his life. His human son was safe as any was with orcs.

As Elrohir woke, Elrond told him that they need to go back to Rivendell and pack up the campsite. The Elven lord knew that his middle son was angry at him giving up on Estel so soon, but Elrond knew that there was nothing they can do now, but wait for Estel to come to them.

As they rode back to their home, Elrohir was silent in the whole trip and Elrond pretend not to notice.

-

Mokûrz sat the ground in his new home next to the fire adding the round flat dung into the fire every now and then, as he pulled off the last dressing on his wounds that was wrapping around his upper arm and shoulder. It has been few months since the wolf attack and now he is finally safe for him to take the wrappings off. Mokûrz could not believe that it has only been four months (it includes the time when he was unconscious after the attack) since then and it felt like forever ago.

Looking at the wounds it was ugly however even with his child like eyes he can tell that Brura did well on healing him of what basic of healing arts he seen in the village. He can count the teeth marks all forty-two of them, ranging all around his small arm and the tiring part when the wolf pulled on him to rip a piece of his flesh that snaked little part up his neck; luckily not near the jugular veins that would've killed him within a minute and down to his upper ribs near his armpits. The ripping scars were bumpy and darker in colour then his normal healthy skin as the biting marks were lighter shade, however still noticeable across his pale skin.

Kaghad said these scars are a symbol of his bravery and his will to live. Now that his wounds have healed, his father (this thought is still alien to him) has given him more shirts and coats to wear that do little to hide all his newly formed scars. The clothes that Kaghad has given him is that of high quality material telling everyone that he is that of higher status as before he was first given clothes when he first came into the tribe; before he was adopted. Where the coat wouldn't hid the neck scars, as without one the short sleeves shirts only cover half of the scars on his arm and the scars on his neck. Brura had said that the scars may enlarge some or they would flatten and become less noticeable when he gets older.

Mokûrz was puzzled by Kaghad's comment about his scars, the elves view scars as symbols of wrong doing of what happened to them in life, with their longevity even the ugliest and deepest scars disappear into thinly white lines that turn invisible unless you knew where they were. Scars are imprint of your soul that turn tainted and when you go Valinor (3) they will be healed and their souls will be purified. However the young human knew what the orc meant, these scars does show how he survived with the help of a healer, and he suppose he did show some bravery using a small knife against enlarge wolves that can take down even a Warg if they wanted to with the help of their pack. The thing that puzzled him the most was why shows them off and not hides them? He will have to ask Kaghad about this later to see if it's part of some Orc Tradition or not.

It was now the beginning of winter, which he can feel the cold as the northern winds blow through the forest. Even though the forest is thick overhead with hardly any snow falling on them it was still freezing during the night and tolerable turning the day. And without the safely of the stone walls like he had when he was living with his mother, Adar and his brothers in Rivendall; here it is different with each family living in tents it can be very cold any time of the day or night if the fire wasn't kept. And if the winds were to be too strong the tent itself can blow down. And to get around and visit people you have walk outside. And pretty soon he will have to do chores and lessons from Brura starting today which he is very nervous about. What lessons will the Witch Healer teach him?

He knew how to read and write in both common and in the elfish language. He knew his numbers as Adar had taught him along with some tutors that lived in Rivendell. But he knew that these skills will not be needed much in this tribe but he doesn't want to get out of the habit of unable to read or write.

Brura did comment that he has the healing gift much like what Adar told him before. Will he be taught more about healing…or maybe she can show him magick as Mokûrz knew that Brura is capable of? He had never known orcs capable of any magick other than destruction; as it was common knowledge that the elves and the Maiar (4) are powerful magick practitioners. Not common humans like himself, they are unable to do magick because Man is not gifted by the Valar of such things because Man is weak minded. Alar told him himself about the One Ring of Power and the First War, in which Isildur (5) foolishly allowed the Ring to overtake his mind. An elf or Maiar would not allow such things to take over one's mind that easily. Mokûrz would admit he is a wee bit jealous of not able to do any magick and always love seeing it done in front of him.

Mokûrz's mind then went to Kaghad. The Warlord had been teaching him a lot about the orc way of life; such as the laws and about the other tribes that is scattered across Middle Earth. When winter comes and goes Kaghad told him he will company him into hunting trips and how to survive from being hunted by the Free Beings or killed mistakenly from another tribe. It was very new concept of being told of this; being hunted like a common criminal or an animal, which never happened him before as Elves and humans are never hunted. Thinking about it, it was scary thought that he kept him of falling asleep in many nights.

Either way Mokûrz is excited to be help any way with Kaghad, his father. The thought of the orc now legally his father is still new to him; not only can he claim Kaghad as his father because he take care of him it's by law as well (and Kaghad had drilled in his head since almost day one that the Laws are the law not even He has king can be above it). Back in Rivendell Elrond never married his mother, which is the only way for the Elven Lord to be his father legally as his mother is still alive therefore Elrond cannot adopt him; he is his foster father the closest thing as a father and son to the Elven Realms. To them fostering is taking care of children for someone, however having no legal rights when their family comes and gets them. The foster parents take care of them giving them a place to stay, eat and such. He was someone's son other than his mother which he hopes is still alive and soon to see her again. Their last meeting wasn't good, as he was in trouble when he last saw his mother, which pained him to think about. He knew he wasn't purpose to go into the court yard or he would get hurt. And hurt he almost did, as many of the elves were there training and an arrow also killed him. Luckily the arrow nearly missed him but if hit he wouldn't be here now. He was scold by his mother after Elrond told her what happened. The only reason he was with his brothers was because he pleads and begged to go part of him angry against his mother of siding with the Elven Lord not him.

To put it plainly he misses his mother the most. All the years he been with her, she wasn't just a person that took care of him and listens to him when everyone else wouldn't. She alone was only human beside him, and they had each other after all these years after his own father's death. Throughout all his years of living he never sway away far from his mother til that fateful day happened…he just snapped and ignored her.

Mokûrz felt silent tears flow down his face. He wipes them away not wanting to be caught crying like a baby. Kaghad is out doing kingly duties leaving him here to wait for Brura whom volunteered to watch over him until Kaghad came back on whatever he is doing. Now as the son of Warlord, it was time for him to start with his studying, Kaghad told him this morning and when everyone cools down about him adopting a human he would start teaching him how to rule orcs and such. Mokûrz will admit he is excited that he is now a Prince per say, who want to complain about that? Back at Rivendell he was nothing but a human foster child ward which the princes (his twin brothers) called him brother. He didn't have any say on anything in court or out in the battlefield. Here he had meaning in his life; which he found he was strangely happier then he felt he would . Part of him still feels guilty thinking of it because he was among orcs the enemies of elves.

Mokûrz went back into his thoughts about what Kaghad been telling him when he goes out to Brura's home to get something of what he didn't clarify. This had happened since that battle and it had to do something about that human boy, the slave as he is now known. Slavery is still alien to him but after thinking about it and asked Kaghad a few questions, he can crudely accepted that slavery is real and at times not that horrible as it sounds and what stories he been told about it as there are laws regarding slavery. After some years of servitude towards Kaghad the human boy will be released if Kaghad wish to or if the boy done a great deed that rewards him of his freedom. And if the boy gets freed; he would have the choice to stay with his former master as citizen of the tribe or leave where ever he wanted provided he gets a warg (or in some cases a horse) with a one week worth of food and water.

Sadly however nowadays most war salves either kill themselves or somehow ends up dead before they get released after the many years of servitude or they escape. Suicide was other foreign thought to him; as elves view all life sacred including their own as killing one self is against Eru. Part of Mokûrz wanted the boy to stay and not get killed; as they both are the only humans among the orcs. And if they are somewhat close to age maybe they can be friends?

Mokûrz couldn't continue these thought as Brura then came into the tent. She nodded in greeting and praised him of keeping the fire going. Mokûrz found himself pleased that he did a good job. It was then he noticed that the orc woman was carrying a lather pouch.

"What is that?" he asked her. With a toothily grin the orc woman pulled out a stone; it was blue perhaps a topaz stone he guessed of what his brothers told him of what stones were and their names. He was puzzled as what the stone is for as he knows she is here to teach him a lesson of her craft as Kaghad said it will come in handy. (6)

"Help you clear the flow of your Prana (7) this stone will. Healed are you but yet the energy that flows through you is blocked. This stone is called a Topaz it will help you with your Prana of your throat," she places her hand on his Adam's apple. "As well it will help your energy here," she then place her hand above his bellybutton. "Come closer, you will. Cross legs then."

Mokûrz did; as he did felt some form a spark within of the place where she touched him. He knew of what she was talking about as his Adar has spoken about energies through the body but he never was taught of such magick. Brura handed him the stone that he found was a great size into his palm. Part of it was smooth as well rough by the touch. Playing with it he find that he can feel some form of a pulse.

As Brura worked with him as hours past; made him close his eyes into mediation to feel that pulse to grow stronger to help open his two block charkas that she said was mostly blocked. She have said others need of healing but these ones that need to be addressed first for it will be of use in the near future. She spoke of him of what the other charkas do and what they govern. She said later he will have his own healing pouch of charka rocks that would have all seven to help him into his healing craft after of course he knows how to channel them to heal himself as she explained that one needs to know how to heal oneself first before one can help others. This made perfect sense and he hopes he can learn quickly enough with high marks to start practicing on others which Brura said will take a few years.

He told to practice with the blue topaz that she given him when she is not around. And if the stone 'likes' him enough she may give him that stone to keep for his future healing kit (how a stone likes a person he didn't know but he nodded to be polite when she spoke, he was happy he didn't laugh when she said the stone didn't bite him). She praised him of his first lesson that went well. He was beaming with happiness and prey that he will fail her.

She was about to continue with the lesson something about colours when they heard a great up roar outside the tent. There was shouting; cursing and what sound like someone was being beat up. Quickly the orc woman stood up and raced outside, Mokûrz not knowing what to do follow close behind. It didn't take them long of what they found; and what he saw made him stop in horror.

-

Ryder knew that he was fully healed from the fatal poison as the only evidence that he did was where he was shot was a black scar with matching spider web looking veins that will forever be present like dark magick had stained on him. It makes him feel so dirty just by looking at it. He knew there must be a reason why these orcs healed and saved his life but for what reason? Do they want a play toy in full health before they start to torture him for information? He wasn't afraid of death, or so he hope he isn't. He was just a lowly squire and a scout; he wasn't the best person to torture for information. Unless the orcs what to know how joust; dressing up armor on a knight; how to take care of the horses and so forth of serving under a fully trained knight. He didn't really know the layout of the castle or any of the villages surrounding in Rohan nor was he any good at scouting and knowing where he was; not even able to read a simple map. The knight he served under wasn't that high in command either, he was not an elite knight however Sir Philip (8) wasn't a pushover either he was one of the best of the regular knights whom many trained under him and if stories told to him during those scouting trips he was forced to go, Sir Philip himself turned the tides of many battles against orcs. However Sir Philip wasn't that trusted to know many secrets that would help the enemy take over as far as Ryder knew. However if Sir Philip knew any secrets then the knight never told him or given him hints of them that he can remember.

It was just his luck that he was taken by the orcs when he only had one more year to go before he became a Knight of Rohan before he was able to undergone the ceremony of knighthood. His father always preach to him since he was a small boy that he will never be a knight and it looks like he was right after all as he is a prisoner in the hands of orcs waiting to be tortured and be eaten any day now as he was fully healed.

He was tied up, sitting on a bed staring daggers at that girl that was doing whatever she is doing at the other side of the home, the same girl that cared for him since the day he woke up. He wasn't really nice to her ever since he woke up the first time, mostly because he just waiting for her to snap and break his neck. He had seen a much older looking female orc that came and go, and he figured that orc must be that girl's mother (do orcs have mothers?). He knew there was one other that lives in the place but he only seen that orc once and it was when the much older orc and the other was arguing to each another in their harsh tongue. Whatever happened the other orc never returned back to the prison. Good riddance in his opinion, the more orcs gone the better.

He pulled on the ropes again that tied to his wrists and to his ankles, his lips now bleeding slightly because he tried to chew them off but find that the ropes were too thick and rough for him to chew though. And not only were they thick, they were as well painfully tight almost closing off the blood to his hands and feet, he guessed each time he struggle the bonds would get tighter. And damn they hurt like hell. The girl ignored his struggling, his painful moans and him trying to get information out of her. He even tried to flirt with her hoping she will be fall for it. As he is almost fully trained knight he doesn't usually fall that low into dirty tricks for information but he been despite. However the orc must be a man in disguise as she didn't show that was interested him at all. He was beyond frustrated; he wanted to know WHY he is being kept prisoner. He wants to know WHY he was saved not the others as well that he knew that are dead now; his own friends and companies that he served for years and a few that joined at the same time as he becoming a squire to become a knight. He was happy that Sir Phillip didn't company them that time so at least he knows his master was safe as far as he knew. And to add to that, it frustrates him that he couldn't even get an orc to think he was cute. How silly as it was he knew, but having this girl ignore him even while he was still naked wrapped in animal skin tired up put a downer on him of his self-confidence to a new level mostly because even back home he couldn't get a girl to like him. And finding not even the lowly creatures like orcs their very own women won't even look at him; there must be something wrong with him.

He sighed again and knocking his head on the wooden post behind him. He side glance at the orc girl who finally looked at him, as she stood up and walked towards him. He found himself flinching slightly as she suddenly pulled out a knife. He eyed it, the blade was long, at the top of the blade was jarred and the bottom was smooth like any knife. At its halt was loop around the girl's wrists with what looks like charms dangling from it.

As the orc girl knelled in front of him, he closed his eyes waiting for that knife to plug right into him. But nothing like that sort happened, instead he felt the ropes that bound him was cut off from his hands and feet, the girl throwing a shirt, pants and a wool made coat at him. It was clear of that the orc wanting him to do. Why now he wasn't sure. Beside him he now realized that his boots from his previous life was there next to him to wear as well, the only link he has left.

Ryder slowly stood up with wobbly legs still feeling embarrass of being naked in front of the orc girl, as he slowly gotten dressed of what was given to him. The shirt was itchy and the pants were a little too big for him as well little worn, the coat too but at least it was warm. It's now winter and it gets very chilly even with the fire going. After he was done, the girl took his hands roughly as he hissed in a little pain, as his hand was slightly red from being tied up previously, as the girl locked iron cuffs that he can clearly recognized as Gondor-made (where did she get that?) and she then locked a collar on him around his neck. The collar itself was a beautifully made, it was smooth not tight around his neck but tight around that he couldn't take it off because his head is far too big. It was silver coloured with words inscribe on that he couldn't identify what language it was.

It was then the Ryder thought of the possibility of the reason why he was saved; he was now a slave. This thought never concurred to him before until the girl put a collar on him as in Rohan there was no such thing as slavery; the closest was criminals being forced to be slaved labor as their punishment if their crimes were not that severe of being put to death or banishment. Of course he heard of slavery; as the Easterlings themselves is said to steal women as sex slaves or became their wives and if the front army soldiers were telling the truth that Man are either food or made into slave labor for orcs who was unfortunate to survive after a failed battle or stupid enough to get lost from the garrisons.

Is this orc girl his new master? That thought darkened his mind. He was no one's play thing! Nor will he allow himself to be lowered into a slave to these lowly beings. Ryder then pulled on the chain that was connected to his collar that the girl's hand was grasp with, surprising the girl as it was until this point he never was physically violent towards her. He pushed her to the ground, grabbing the closest thing as weapon near him that happened to a walking stick of some kind and before the girl got the chance to get up to defend herself Ryder started hitting her with it until he saw blood seeping from her head and mouth. It was then he dropped the weapon onto the ground, looking at the scene in front of him in horror of what he had just done. Part of him was happy that he done it, another said he shouldn't have because even if she was an orc, the orc was still a female as the Knight Code clearly said 'never struck a woman'. However he knew what he did was foolish and he did it without thinking; how can he get out of wherever he is now with blood on his hands? It's not hard to see he is human, a slave covered in fresh blood. If they see him now running off they will surly kill him at sight. But what kind of life will he have now anyway? The girl is dead (she can very be the one that saved his life from that poison to begin with, however he will not think of that possibly making him regent of what he has done); a slave surely will be put to death by the crime he just committed. Even if they allow him to live what kind of life is there for him as an orc slave? He rather die than be one.

He slowly walked back of the limp form of the orc on the ground not taking his eyes off of her. He didn't know if he really killed her or not and he can't make sure because he will surely be discovered soon. He walked to the tent flap exit looking outside the tent looking around.

None of the orcs had noticed him yet even after a few just walked passed. He slowly got out trying to make himself look small. Just as he got at the edge of the tent to turn around and start running, he smacked himself hard into someone's chest.

Whatever or whoever he knock into was a solid, strong and even though the solid something was shorter than him, Ryder was knocked onto his back hard. Dazed he looked up in horror. Bright red eyes stared back him; his nightmare was standing right in front of him.

Kaghad stared at his slave; the look of malice was across his face. He smells blood and the human were covered in it.

 

(End of Chapter)

Words: 7,540

 

(1) Elros: Was a Half-elven son of Eärendil and Elwing and the brother of Elrond and the first King of Númenor and the founder of the House of Elors. He married an unnamed mortal wife with four children. As a Half-Elf he had the choice to choose a mortal life or an elven one. As Elrond choose Elven, Elors choose mortal. At age 90 he ascended to the throne of Númenor in the city of Armenelos where he was inscribed as Elros Tar-Minyatur. Elros died at the age of 500 years old after ruling for 410 years.

He is the ancestor of Aragorn son of Arathorn and Isildur son of Elendil, the High King of Gondor and Arnor.

(2) I have given Elros a Gift of Knowing just as his twin, Elrond have a Gift of Seeing. Elros knew he had a duty to Man, which is why he chooses to be of that man, when he was giving a choice. Just to be clear, the Gift of Knowing is to know things, not be confused of the Gift of Knowledge, of which knowledge can be learned, knowing is that when you KNOW without learning. And the reason why the gifts come hand to hand, Elrond and Elros ARE not only twins but identical; like a soul split in two. For the first 500 years the two were unstoppable, as Elros died Elrond had to look up stuff & learn of what he seen in his visions perhaps that is why he is always in his office?

(3) Valinor: meaning "Land of the Valar" was the realm of the Valar in Aman, the place of which they moved after being driven from Almaren by Melkor. It was also known as the Undying Lands as only immortal souls were allowed to reside there, with some exceptions when it came to the bearers of the One Ring, and it is said that Gimli also accompanied his friend Legolas to these lands. It has also been suggested that the concept was based off Hy Brasil, a mythical land that can reputedly be seen off the coast of Ireland for one day in every seven years or alternatively "Heaven".

(4) Maiar: (Singular Maia) were those of spirits which descend to Arda to help the Valar to shape the World. They were supposed to be numerous, yet not many were named. Their chiefs were Eönwë, banner-bearer and herald of Manwë, and Ilmarë, the handmaid of Varda.

Among those that are known: Sauron (also believe can be not of Maiar but Valar), Aiwendil (Radagast the Brown), Olórin (Gandalf), Curumo or Cunneir (Saruman), Ungoliant, Altar (Morinehtar) and Durin's Bane.

(5) Isildur: (born SA3209 and died TA2) was the son of Elendil, the High King of Gondor and Arnor. His name is Quenyan word that means "Devoted to the Moon". Isildur was the one who during the War of the Last Alliance to cut the One ring from Sauron's hand but had refused to destroy it. He was later killed by orcs as the Ring was lost for 2,500 years before found by Sméagol (later named Gollum) and then five hundred years later Bilbo took it who in turn given it to Frodo who finally destroyed it…after it been stolen back from Gollum to fell into Mount Doom.

And in turn Isildur is as well Aragorn /Estel / Mokûrz ancestor.

(6) Blue Topaz/ Topaz: with using certain stones that are in tune with chakras are used to cleanse that said Chakra in which it is in tune and bring balance. Blue Topaz is in tune with the 5th Charka mostly known as the Throat Chakra or Vishuddha. The 5th Charka Qualities are Communication, Creativity and Healing. Using any Topaz however is as well in tune with the 3rd Charka known as the Naval Charka or Manipura; which governs Energy, Vitality, Desire and Power.

(7) Prana: by Hindu Ayuvedics it means Charka or energy vortexes as Ch'I by the Chinese.

(8) Philip: (Pronounced FIL-ip in English or FEE-lip in Dutch). From the Greek name Φιλιππος (Philippos) which means "friend of horses", composed of the elements φιλος (philos) "friend" and 'ιππος (hippos) "horse". One of the famous people in history with this name is Philip II who is the father of Alexander the Great.

Author's Notes: What Brura is teaching Aragorn are true accounts about Charkas the names and what stone is used by New Age beliefs. There are other stones, colours and methods but a Topaz would be the best bet that orcs can get a hold in Middle Earth logically enough.

Read and Review!

-FireChildSlytherin5


End file.
